


Posesivo Vs Posesivo

by cintia24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cintia24/pseuds/cintia24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Confundido?'' ''No te entiendo...''<br/>El me busca... Cuando renuncie a siquiera pensarle...<br/>El me mira... Cuando siempre fui una sombra y, nada mas...<br/>El me abraza... Cuando me duele sentirlo a mi lado...<br/>El me conoce... Mejor que cualquiera... y, mas de lo que nunca imagine...<br/>El me ama... Mas que a un amigo.... menos que a un hermano... como un amante...<br/>"¿Y, El...?"<br/>El me busca... por que... piensa en mi...<br/>El me mira... por que... soy su mundo...<br/>El me abraza... por que... eso lo hace feliz...<br/>El no me conoce... pero busca conocerme...<br/>El me ama... me odia... me grita... me adora... pero... siempre esta aquí... cerca de mi...<br/>"¿Entonces...?''<br/>Entonces... entonces, nada.  Soy un idiota.... un idiota enamorado de dos hombres. <br/>''Pero solo puedes querer a uno, Stiles'' <br/>¿A quien eligir? Si con uno de los dos, puedo perder mi humanidad... <br/>"Ser por siempre humano..."<br/>o...<br/>Ser por siempre un hombre lobo...<br/>''Que el destino decida''<br/>No. No el destino... e confiado demasiado en el... Ahora, que mi corazón elija, Danny.<br/>*Que mi tonto corazón elija*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

>  
> 
> \- Hey! Scott, que tal?. - Suelta un chico al verme pasar, por los pasillos del instituto. No se su nombre, ni me interesa.
> 
> \- Scott, tanto tiempo. - Una sonrisa en Mirian Hamilton.
> 
> Es una de las chicas mas codiciadas. Y por la que muchos darían un órgano, solo por una sonrisa. Patético. Ni se por qué… no le veo nada de interesante.
> 
> Desde que volví de Londres, casi todo el sector femenino a intentado tirarse un lance conmigo.
> 
> No digo que alguna no haya tenido suerte…
> 
> \- Scott, me alegra verte.- Coqueta.
> 
> \- Ehy! Scott, espero verte en el entrenamiento.- Hipócrita.- No ah habida otro como tú.
> 
> Cargo esa sonrisa; tan falsa como ellos. Acompañada de un asentamiento leve de cabeza y, por pura cordialidad, a veces, mi mano se mueve hacia arriba en lo que párese un saludo.
> 
> Ni siquiera me detengo a platicar.
> 
> ¿Para que perder el tiempo, con ellos?
> 
> Cruzo los pasillos en busca de la única persona qué fraudulentamente, me a convencido de terminar mis estudios.
> 
> Fraude, fraudulento.
> 
> No encuentro otra palabra para referirme a alguien como él, qué puede embaucarme con solo ponerme esa carita de niño frágil y, desvalido.
> 
> ¿Qué, no les eh hablado de él?
> 
> Curioso… dado qué es prácticamente mi sombra. Desde el momento qué mi madre lo puso frente a mí… No me quejo.
> 
> Ni lo haría jamás.
> 
> -“Mi nombre es Scott, Scott McCall y ¿el tuyo?” -Estaba loco por saber quién era la persona que mi Santa madre había puesto a mi lado. Y es que siendo hijo único y sin amigos. Un completo perdedor de diez años. Stiles, representaba ante mis ojos un juguete nuevo.  
>  Me miró con una sonrisa entrecortada y me declaró su nombre. - Stiles… St-Stiles Stilinski.
> 
> Desde la primera vez supe que era una chico encantador y, extremadamente tierno que tenía que conocer a fondo. Y ganarme su respeto y, en especial su cariño.
> 
> Es la única persona qué logra calmarme.  
>  Después de ver a estos irritantes personajes de mi vida cotidiana.  
>  Esos caretas, que se creen lo mejor de lo mejor… Pero como mi sombra dice; Si. Les mostraras tu verdadero rostro, se orinarían en los pantalones y, varios correrían por sus vidas. vidas… qué no valen, ni el tercio, de lo que vale la cera que tienes en tus oídos.
> 
> Toda esa gente qué antes ni siquiera nos miraba. Ni siquiera les importaba si respirábamos su mismo aire. Nos ignoraban. Nos pisoteaban. Se burlaban de mi problema asmático…, Se burlaban de ambos.
> 
> No digo que no fuera alguien, Antes.
> 
> Pero era otro del montón, un joven simple. Que no esperaba nada mágico, en un pueblo tan aburrido, como Beaicon Hill.
> 
> Pero todo cambio a mis 16 años…
> 
> Por curioso, luego de ver a varios policías ; arrastre a cierta persona irritante, a la escena de un crimen.  
>  No debí hacerlo… pero tampoco podía dejarlo, solo.  
>  Recuerdo, qué yo requería constantemente de un inhalador médico por ser asmático. y fue por eso, que me separe un rato del qué ya era mi sombra en ese entonces…
> 
>   
>  Un gran error.
> 
>   
>  Pero termine quedándome solo en el bosque, donde fui atacado por una extraña criatura con forma de lobo, quien me mordió en el abdomen gravemente, incidente que me regalo la condición de Hombre Lobo.
> 
> Chau! inhalador, chau! problemas en educación física, chau! Cuerpo de escuerzo, chau! a ser un soltero patético y, chau! a una vida ñoña.
> 
> Pase a ser el capitán del equipo de Lacrosse y, los llevé a la copa estatal. Ganándola, por supuesto.
> 
> Mi madre actualmente esta enterada de mi situación.
> 
> Mis padres son divorciados.
> 
> Melissa McCall Es la mejor enfermera creada en esta era… y, no lo digo solo, por qué es mi madre. Mi padre es un agente del FBI y gracias al cielo, no vive en Beacon Hills.
> 
> Hace unas horas recupere mi trabajo de medio tiempo en una clínica veterinaria de la ciudad como asistente del Dr. Deaton. Quien, también sabe de mi condición. A veces creo que no es tan secreto, como debería.
> 
> Estuve enamorado. Si le preguntan a mi sombra diría; patéticamente loco por Allison Argent, con quien tuve una relación un poco inestable a lo largo de dos año, porque ella irónicamente pertenece a una familia de cazadores de Hombres Lobo.
> 
> Si, ríanse…
> 
> Después de ella, pasaron por mis brazos; Ema, Linda, Rachel y, por ultimo. Pero no menos importante, Kira…
> 
> Que les puedo decir… solo, que ahora mi vida amorosa, no existe. Y quiero qué siga sin existir, por un largo tiempo. Necesito unas buenas y, merecidas vacaciones. El amor para mi, ah sido más sufrimiento qué felicidad.
> 
> Kira me a dejado a las semanas de salir. Quien ah sido la relación más larga que tuve, después de Alison.
> 
> Y ella termino conmigo, por qué cree; qué sigo aferrado a Alison.
> 
> ¡Patrañas!.
> 
> Ni siquiera, recuerdo qué fue lo que me fascino de ella, de Alison… Ni siquiera, recuerdo de que color eran sus ojos o que tipo de perfume usaba, cosa increíble. Por qué soy un Hombre lobo.
> 
> Se que mi situación amorosa, es solo un castigo. Me lo merezco. Merezco no conocer el amor. Ni tenerlo conmigo. Por que fui un bastardo. Un insensible. Un insensato.
> 
> Suspiro, mi día ah sido agotador. Pero la melodiosa voz que sale de uno de los salones. Hace qué una sonrisa se forme en mi cara, de amargado antisocial.
> 
> -Hacia tiempo que no lo escuchaba tararear o cantar… - El pasillo en el que me encuentro esta casi vacío. Muchos se están retirando a sus hogares.
> 
> Por lo que escucho, al fondo de su voz. Otra vez, esta con sus auriculares puestos.
> 
> Desde que volví, a estado evitándome.
> 
> Al año de salir con Alison me fui con ella, a estudiar al extranjero. Fui un reverendo estupido al seguirla. Nunca debí haberme ido. En ese tiempo, había pensado en dejar de estudiar. Me creía superman con mi fuerza sobre humana. Pero Stiles me hizo entrar en razón. No podía dejar mi sueño de ser un gran Veterinario. Por ende… me fui y, elegí estudiar alado de la mujer que creía amar.
> 
> Grave error.
> 
> Perdí un lazo especial por otro sin valor alguno. Me sentí vacío todo este tiempo sin tenerlo pegado a mi… Nunca logre encontrar otra amistad tan incondicional, como la que el me ofrecía, día tras día… Por eso, volví. Para recuperar a mi hermano de corazón. Por que amigo le quedaba pequeño, ah lo que representa en mi vida.
> 
> Lo raro es qué no mantuvimos en contacto, con cartas y, redes sociales. Nuestra amistad parecía mantenerse. Aunque lo sentía distante en algunas conversaciones vía Chat y, se negaba a las videos llamadas. Pero en cuanto regrese hace tres días. Todo cambio. Stiles, se sorprendió por que él no sabia que volvería. Lo había guardado como una sorpresa, pero la sorpresa fue mía, al notar que no parecía contento, con mi regreso. Y entonces empezó a evitarme, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Detesto que se aleje de mí, como si tuviera la peste impregnada en mi alma.
> 
> Llegue hasta el salón.
> 
> Soy un experto en las artes de escapismo, y la puerta se abre, en modo silenciador.
> 
> Y ahí esta.
> 
> Dándome la espalda. Y demostrándome como se menea un trasero. Sonrío, negando.
> 
> Nunca cambiara.
> 
> Me afirmo en el marco de la puerta y, leo la camiseta negra con letras blancas, qué se balancea delante de mi. Como un barco en marea alta. “Evítese una resaca, manténgase borracho”. simpático, como siempre.
> 
>  
> 
> _Voy a vestirme de fiesta cuando caiga el sol (Cuando caiga el sol)_
> 
>   
>  _Voy a doblar las apuestas en un juego mortal del amor_
> 
>  
> 
> No puedo evitar sonreír al verlo bailar, con una escoba en entre sus manos.
> 
> _Tu me robaste la vida_   
>  _Tu me envuelves en tu trampa_
> 
> _Y me hacer ver que la vida_   
>  _Es una sola junto a tiiii_
> 
>  
> 
> Empieza a girarse, Sigue bailando moviendo la pelvis como un poseído. Pero sus ojos están cerrados y, sus labios combaten entre tararear y, cantar la letra como corresponde.
> 
>  
> 
> .  
>  _Y hoy lo siento_  
>  _No caere en tu juego_
> 
> Parece feliz, luce en su mundo.
> 
> _Veras que me arrepiento por yo decidir_   
>  _Amar y no vivir…_
> 
> Y me empiezo a preguntar si no estoy de mas en aquella escena.
> 
> _Voy al pueblo_   
>  _En busca de otros besos_   
>  _Recoge tus maletas y vete de aqui_   
>  _Hoy voy a vivir sin ti_
> 
>  
> 
> Sigue tarareando. Camino unos pasos hasta él. Pero antes de interrumpirle, cambio mi curso y, me ciento al borde del escritorio. Como un profesor calificando a su alumno. Stiles, ni siquiera a sentido mi presencia y, eso empieza a irritarme.
> 
>  
> 
> _Y hoy lo siento_   
>  _No caeré en tu juego…_
> 
> Suelta la escoba y, toma un trapo de sobre uno de los bancos. Arqueo una ceja ante lo parece va a suceder. Stiles cierra los ojos y cabecea cantando, se gira y, abre sus ojos.
> 
> _Veras que..qué_ ¡QUE CARAJO!
> 
> Se asusta, y de un sobresalto, el trapo que sujetaba antes, cae al suelo. Parece que a perdido la respiración y, respira como lo que es; ** _Un exagerado._** Revoleo los ojos. Los cuales dan con la piel que sobre sale en su cuello descubierto, qué a quedado a tono con el papel de calcar.
> 
> Le pido con una señal qué apagué sus auriculares y, se los quite. El lo hace con el ceño fruncido.
> 
> Su rostro, párese molesto. Y eso me molesta a mí. — ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Scott?!. ¿Acaso… estas…
> 
> Lo corto, sabiendo la pregunta y, teniendo la respuesta, al toque. — No — respondo en seco. — No tengo clases aún — tenia que aceptar mi pase primero de instituto. Y ver si todos mis papeles y, calificaciones, estaban en orden. — Por eso vine por ti, para tomar algo y, ponernos al Día —¿lo había desconcertado? Pero si se supone que eso hacen los amigos.
> 
> — No puedo. — Dijo algo nervioso y, sonrojado. — Tengo una… cita.
> 
> Eso fue como un balde de agua fría-helada, para mi. — …Con el dentista.
> 
> — Ah?
> 
> — Me sacaran los Brackets, hoy. — Sonrió apenado.
> 
> Suspiro, y algo en mi se siente tan aliviado que duele. — ¿Puedo ir… contigo? .
> 
> — Estaré un poco incomodo… no se - lo duda.
> 
> —Lo imagino — recorrí su rostro, buscando con desesperación algo que me indicara que podía convencerlo de que aceptara.
> 
> — Mejor, en otra ocasión. — Suelta.
> 
> Se aleja. Mientras yo le observo guardar las cosas de limpieza, en silencio. Toma su mochila y, pasa delante de mi. Sin nada mas que decir… que un— Nos vemos, Scott.
> 
> Me siento aún mas extrañado que antes. Razón por la que después de unos segundos, corro buscándole, tras sentir su aroma bajo mi olfato. Y cual es mi sorpresa al verlo montar un Camaro negro. Todo sonrisas. Alejándose del instituto. Alejándose de mi. ¿Acaso, se olvido de mi? ¿Dónde, quedo nuestra hermandad?

continuara...


	2. oh, sorpresa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste este capitulo. =) en el próximo capitulo; "Los crueles celos". y claro. pronto entrara la estrella de las estrellas el hermoso y sensual Derek Hale.

 

> Al día siguiente, me despierto temprano y, salgo a trotar por los alrededores. Son la seis de la mañana de un sábado.
> 
> Me encanta correr, desde antes de convertirme en un hombre lobo.
> 
> Por supuesto, qué al principio arrastraba a Stiles en una carrera… que yo siempre ganaba. Por qué el estaba más dormido que despierto. Pero cuando me trasforme. Solo le daba un cronometro y, corría a través de los árboles del bosque. Mientras él se quedaba sentado en una gran roca. Stiles medio dormía hasta que yo le pegaba; un grito de lejos o gruñido y, el terminaba, torpemente en el suelo. Y tomaba mi tiempo.
> 
>   
>  Si lograba romper mi meta, Stiles me preparaba mi almuerzo favorito, para los recesos. Si no lo hacia, me lanzaba una bolsa de croquetas para perro, balanceada. Diciendo que estaba gordo y, tenia que cuidar mi figura. **_“Soy el Robin de un Batman descuidado, me avergüenzas”_** soltaba en forma de burla. Yo solo lo atacaba con cosquillas, por qué las odia.
> 
> Por qué es hipersensible.
> 
> Y eso me encanta.
> 
> Extraño, tanto a mi secuaz…
> 
> Me siento en paz con la naturaleza y, logro relajar mis pensamientos a causa de la adrenalina qué corre por mis venas…
> 
> No se, cuantos kilómetros hago…
> 
> Ni a donde se dirigen mis pies.
> 
> Por qué no lo estoy pensando.
> 
> Solo sé que mi mente párese un motor de dieciséis caballos. Mis neuronas trotan desbocadas. Y, en mi mente solo corren pequeñas imagines de los momentos que viví, junto a él.
> 
> _¿Esta bien, qué me sienta así? ¿Por qué me hago tanto problema?_ Es solo Stiles, con una de sus rabietas. Ya se le pasara y, se dará cuenta de que estoy aquí… y de que tiene que aprovecharme.
> 
> Es entonces que termino con mi monologo interno y, largo un…- ¡Mierda! -Estoy frente a su casa. Bien, eso lo resume todo.
> 
> -Scott, te estas obsesionando.- Me regaño a mi mismo. La casa se ve exactamente igual qué hace un año.
> 
> Todo, parece tranquilo, su jeep esta aparcado fuera, pero el auto del sheriff no se encuentra.
> 
> Seguramente, esta en su trabajo.
> 
> Sintiéndome bastante intranquilo, Intento escuchar los latidos de stiles en la casa, algún ruido o ronquido. Nada. Miro a todos lados, de un lado al otro. cruzo la calle y, llego hasta la puerta de su casa. Llamo, pero nadie contesta. Suspiro y, estoy apunto de irme. Pero la curiosidad hace mella en mi. Y, disimuladamente doy, la vuelta alrededor de la casa.
> 
> \- Una miradita no hace mal a nadie. - murmuro, Con la idea fija; de trepar por el árbol qué se encuentra bajo su ventana. Esperando que ningún vecino me vea y, piense mal.
> 
> ¿Mal? Estoy en propiedad privada. De que otra forma pueden pensar…
> 
> La ventana esta abierta, entro por ella y, lo que veo me desconcierta. Todo, esta ordenado. (Chico hiperactivo/cuarto ordenado, algo no me cuadra) Tan ordenado qué la cama se encuentra hecha y, párese que nadie a dormido allí. Algo apenado, olfateo el aroma de Stiles y, casi no lo siento.
> 
> _¡¿Dónde durmió, anoche?!._
> 
> Me paseo por la casa, su mochila no esta.
> 
> _¿Quizás se quedo en lo de un compañero…?_
> 
> _Yo no solía volver a casa cuando estaba, con…_ \- Será qué.
> 
> Siento una opresión en el pecho, angustia.
> 
> Por unos segundos, no escucho, más que el ruido de las tuberías, el sonido de un gato maullando y, El grito de una anciana a unos niños.  
>  Mi corazón párese ser el único que se revela a no hacer sonido alguno.
> 
> Regreso al cuarto de Stiles y, tomo uno de nuestros portarretratos.
> 
> Sonrío al notar que es aquella foto, que Danny, nos dio después de nuestro primer partido.
> 
>  
> 
> Los dos estuvimos en la banca. Toda la noche. Aun así, Stiles estaba emocionado. Como si él que estuviera apunto de ganar, fuera solamente él . Sus ojos brillaban mas que los faroles que alumbraban el campo de Lacrosse.
> 
> En ese entonces. Apagué, aquel sentimiento de culpa, por a verle arrastrado a entrar al equipo. Solo por llamar la atención de Alison. ¿Quien diría, qué terminaría convirtiéndome en el capitán, ganando las finales y, a la chica?
> 
> Ahora, me pregunto si valió la pena. Y lo único que rescato, fueron los buenos momentos con Stiles.
> 
> Y llego a la conclusión; De que por Stiles, valió la pena.
> 
> Un destello de la luz del sol, golpea en la ventana y, rebota en mis ojos, haciendo que gire el rostro y, encuentro mi primer trofeos dentro de una caja, en una de las esquinas del cuarto.
> 
> Camino hasta ella y, la tomo con delicadeza.
> 
> Me sorprendo al ver todos los obsequios que le di a Stiles, dentro de ella. ¿Por qué esta todo aquello en una caja?.
> 
> Apoyo, la caja en la cama. Y, es entonces, qué veo un pequeño cuadernillo de color bordo, sobre ésta. “ **Prohibido tocar** ” _¿Aun, conserva ese diario?.¿Cuantos años tiene?_ Pienso con algo de burla. Pero en el fondo, me alegra que lo conserve. Por que fue el primer obsequio de cumpleaños, qué le di… sin ayuda de mi madre.
> 
> Acaricio la tapa y, lo abro. No debería hacerlo por qué es algo intimo. Pero creo conocer todos los secretos de Stiles, como para no poder leer aquel diario. Es mas hasta podría hacer su autobiografía. De tanto que le conozco.
> 
> No alcanzo a leer nada, lo cierro de inmediato, al escuchar el sonido de unos frenos. Tendré que detener mi inspección.
> 
> Meto el Diario en la caja. Dejo la caja donde estaba. Y, me acerco despacio a la ventana, cuidando que nadie me vea através de ella.
> 
> Otra vez ese auto. Y a estas horas. Stiles se despide casi saltando, sobre sus pies.
> 
> El camaro se retira.
> 
>  
> 
> Otra vez esta tarareando una canción. Busca las llaves con torpeza, y logra abrirla. Mi mente se debate entre la idea de pedirle explicaciones, como el hermano mayor que debería ser. O irme, y que jamás se entere que estuve allí.
> 
> Silenciosamente me marcho. Sabiendo que si lo confronto, las cosas serán peor y, Stiles no querrá volver a hablarme y, las cosas no están, como para que intente una reconciliación. Cuando apenas puedo verle y, cruzar dos palabras.
> 
> Me sentía como un ladrón, huyendo a hurtadillas, escapando por la ventana que entre.
> 
> Antes de saltar de la ventana al suelo.
> 
> Escucho un teléfono y, me quedo inmóvil en el techo. Stiles contesta, es su padre. Suspiro. Lo escucho decir que esta libre y, que se aburrirá toda la tarde. Cuando cuelga, tengo el presentimiento de que puede ser mi oportunidad.
> 
> Saco mi celular y, marco su numero.
> 
> Escondiéndome fuera de la ventana, lo veo mirar la pantalla de su celular, al entrar en su cuarto.- Scott… - Frunzo el ceño al ver que duda en contestar. Pero lo aliviano al ver que se lo lleva a los oídos y, apretó Send.
> 
> \- Ey! - Suelta, para nada emocionado.
> 
> \- Stiles, que bueno que contestas…
> 
> \- Para eso son los celulares. O no?
> 
> Bueno, de verse contento a ahora párese ofuscado.
> 
> \- OK, solo quería saber si estabas… desocupado esta tarde… veras, estaba pensando en…- Esta dando vueltas por su cuarto, todo nervioso y, puedo sentir su corazón galopando en su pecho.
> 
> \- Lo siento, Scott pero tengo mucha tarea y,… cosas que hacer… Estaré ocupado toda la tarde.
> 
> Bien. _¿A quién, le mientes… a mi o a tu padre.?_
> 
> \- Tengo que cortar.
> 
> Y, realmente me ah cortado de raíz. Decido, aceptar su desprecio.
> 
> Solo, por ahora.
> 
> \- De acuerdo, luego te llamo. - Y esa ah sido la llamada mas amarga que eh compartido con Stiles.
> 
> Y, eso que hemos tenido nuestras peleas. Pero esto no es una pelea. No, qué yo este enterado. _¿Que fue lo que le hice para que me tratara así?_
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Llegué a mi departamento. Estoy lo bastante molesto, como para darme una ducha, con agua helada. Me pongo un conjunto de pantalón negro, con una sudadera azul Francia.
> 
> Tomo las llaves de mi adorada moto y, decido ir por los libros que me faltan al centro comercial. Si el hubiera dicho. Si Scotty iré contigo y, compraremos tus aburridos libros. Entonces estaríamos divirtiéndonos burlándonos de los títulos  
>  en las tapas. Y riéndonos de las imágenes de portadas, de las novelas románticas.
> 
> Los libros caen en mis manos con facilidad. En segundos, estoy listo para volver a la soledad de mi actual hogar. Mi madre se a quedado en Londres… al fin, me esta dejando volar del nido. Solo espero no caer de muy alto.
> 
> Cargando con una bolsa, paso por frente de las tiendas de ropa, y zapatillas de marca. Alguien tropieza con migo, ni siquiera la vi venir. Prácticamente me teclea.- ¡quítate debilucho! - Casi, me ah tirado al suelo.¿Qué le pasa a mis reflejos? Solo, veo unos rulos rubios que se balancean. ¿Una mujer? Ella no pudo haberme empujado así. O si?
> 
> Una risa bastante familiar, traspasa mis tímpanos y, din. don. ¡Es Stiles!. Estoy seguro de que es Stiles.
> 
> Observo por todos lados pero no logro ubicarlo.
> 
> \- Mami, quiero ver esa película.
> 
> \- Otro día cielo, los zombis pueden esperar, otro día.
> 
> \- ¡Pero mama!
> 
> \- Cines, eso es… - busco la zona de los cines. Y ahí lo veo. De espaldas, pero esa camisa cuadros y, su cabello alborotado. Son imposibles de confundir… además de…-¡¿Qué diablos?! - Que hace esa chica trepada a Stiles. Esta toda vestida de cuero y no deja de refregar su rostro, con el rostro de Stiles. _¿Quien se cree, para hacer eso? ¡¿Quien es ella?!_


	3. Lo que Scott, no presencio.

Era viernes a la tarde.

Para ser mas precisos; Casi, ocho treinta de la noche. Saliendo de clases, luego de educación física y, de someterlo a un castigo. _(Limpiar el salón de esquina a esquina.)_ ¿Qué no tenia portero? Por Dios. El encuentro con Scott… que lo dejo en cinco para las diez. (Con ganas de echarse a llorar en su cuarto, lejos de todos.) Después de eso; Se quito los benditos frenos. Lo único bueno de la tarde. Hasta ahora solo, Derek lo había visto sin ellos; Y prácticamente se había quedado sin palabras al verlo.

+ _¿Eso era positivo o negativo?._

 

la verdad, que no tenia la mas puta idea. Y, ahora estaba, yendo al centro comercial.

Necesitaba volver a su casa, descansar, quizás moquear su almohada con puro llanto, viendo alguna película romántica con final estúpido. Por qué, eso del final feliz era tan trillado, como tener al profesor Harris, cada año. ¿Acaso no existían mas profesores, en Beacon Hill?

Pero, no.

Derek tenia que arrastrarlo al centro comercial, a pesar que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos una ducha y, un suave colchón a juego con su almohada a plumas.

Se sentía; cansado, e irritado.

Uno de esos días en los qué por cualquier ruido, quieres treparte por las paredes…

Scott había llegado hace unos días… Su repentina aparición. Lo había dejado en _**Stop**_ y, nadie encontraba el botón de **_Play_**. Sabia que los chicos se habían dado cuenta de ello, aunque ninguno sabía, la razón por la que se encontraba así de atontado.

Realmente se debía de ver fatal.

Si el propio Derek intenta persuadir-lo a salir y, mas que nada... hace el intento, de hacerlo hablar.

Cuando es el primero en querer callarlo.

Después de todo, su jefe no es tan malo como párese…

Suspiro, molesto consigo mismo.

Por varias razones;

Por ser un chiquilín.

Por haber dejado a Scott, con la invitación en la boca.

Y por no superarlo.

Tenia que ponerle punto final a estos sentimientos que lo ahogaban desde la infancia.

Sabia perfectamente que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de él.

_Diablos._

Como si fuera tan fácil… era Scott. Nada con el era fácil. Lo peor de todo, era qué al buenorro de Scott, no se le había pasado aquél año lejos en balde; Se veía extremadamente apuesto y, sexi. Se sonrojo. Sus pensamientos pecaminosos acerca de la apariencia de su amigo, siempre lo dejaban del color de los tomates y, goteando baba, como una canilla mal cerrada.

Se miro en el espejo retrovisor del Camaro.

A pesar de tener nueva dentadura _(Derecha, Brilloza y, Perfecta)_ . No se sentía en absoluto un chico apuesto.

Eso lo deprime.

Lo deprime y, lo saca de quicio.

Cierra los ojos un segundo y, recuerda… aquel instante en que deseo ser diferente, ser como sus dientes; Ser brilloso, perfecto… y, en lo posible derecho. Aunque el chico malo. Mole. Y, mole bastante.

* * *

 

_flash back._

Su cuarto, era un santuario para los dos. Se la pasaban horas juntos. Se peleaban por algún juguete o alguna figurillas de colección en el piso de arriba y, se reconciliaban en el piso de abajo. No podían estar paliados por mucho tiempo. Y eso siguió así… hasta que Scott, tropezó con una chica.

Pero aquella vez… Solo existían ellos dos y, el televisor. Ambos sentados uno al lado del otro.. El sheriff había puesto una pantalla grande y, plana en la pieza de su hijo para que en el verano. Stiles y, Scott pudieran divertirse jugando videojuegos a lo grande.- ¿Por qué estas mirando ese programa, Scott?.- No le veía el caso a esos concursos, ellos solo tenían 12 años y, Scott estaba empecinado en ver a esos modelos en traje de baño.

Tanto chicas como chicos.

_Ridículo._

-No se, creo que por qué… la gente bonita, siempre llama mi atención...

 _-La gente bonita llama su atención.- pensó,_  Stiles se paro inmediatamente y, camino por delante de Scott yendo directamente a un espejo pegado en su puerta. Era lo bastante largo y grande para verse por entero. Se examino un poco… sus ojos se fijaron en su propia apariencia. Pantalones de gimnasia anchos y una sudadera gris. Parecía un palo vestido. Lo único grande eran sus cachetes.-Scott…- Se mordió el labio y, se coloco enfrente del televisor de su cuarto. Para bloquearle la vista a Scott y, para qué solo lo mirara a él. Algo sonrojado y, jugando con sus pies, picando el suelo, pregunto.- ¿Tú crees… crees que… yo soy lindo… ósea, guapo?.

\- … - Nada, Scott solo intentaba ver el televisor, estirando el cuello.

Se acerco mas. - ¡Te pregunte algo!.- con los brazos en jarra.

\- ¿Qué? Ah… Si.si,si. Quítate, qué no me dejas ver.- Scott arrugo el ceño y, tomo el baso de jugo que estaba sobre la mesa de luz.

Ni siquiera lo escucho.

-¡Scott!- arrugo el ceño y, apretó los puños a cada lado y, luego soltó entre dientes.- ¡McCall!

Scott automáticamente llevo los ojos hasta Stiles, el solo le llamaba así, cuando estaba realmente molesto. Y, por la manera en que lo miraba, lo estaba. ¿Y ahora que había hecho?- ¿Y, ahora qué?

La repentina atención de Scott, le hizo temblar entero. Se sonrojo ante la mirada atenta de su amigo, que arqueo una ceja, ante su actitud. Scott bestia; con un pantalón de Jean algo roto, por la moda y, una remera negra qué le quedaba suelta. Pero nada que ver, con un palo vestido, como él.

Respiro hondo, para darse valor.

-¿Tu-tú… crees… qué soy atractivo?

Decir qué no lo tomo de sorpresa la pregunta, después de ver que ah escupido el jugo, cual querubín en una fuente, seria tonto. - ¿Atractivo, ósea… lindo…? - Se sobo la cabeza.- Pues, no se.

\- No lindo. Atractivo.- Aclaro.

\- ¿Qué tiene de diferente?.

\- Un bebe baboso, es lindo. - Soltó explicando, como diciendo ¿Acaso, eres tonto Scott?- Un tío buenote es atractivo.

Scott, puso los ojos. - OK, entiendo. ¿Podemos terminar de ver el programa?

\- No. ¡Aún no! - le quito el control remoto a Scott. Y luego se dio cuenta de la forma chiquilina en la que estaba actuando. Aflojo sus hombros.- Tú no me.. - Soltó mirando a un lado. Bastante apenado. Para luego girar su rostro hasta Scott y, acercarse a el un poco - no me has dicho… si… crees…- resoplo. Y le grito a su amigo la pregunta, con los ojos cerrados.- ¡¿Soy atractivo?!

Scott, trago en seco, su amigo estaba demasiado cerca de él, y se sentía raro. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Stiles, era él único que lograba ponerlo tan nervioso. Ni las chicas hacían ese efecto en él.

\- Eres… tu eres…

\- Yo soy…- algo ansioso.

\- Tu eres… eres mono.

\- Mono - Desilusión le quedaba corta a la descripción de su expresión.- mono… - suspiro.- Genial - siendo irónico.- ,Soy mono.- se giro y, le lanzo el control remoto a su amigo. Empezando a salir de la habitación.

\- ¡Stiles! ¿Qué haces?

\- Monísimo.- murmuro.

\- El programa no ah terminado.- señalo el televisor - ¿Adonde vas?

\- Voy a ver… Si, chita me presta algo de atención. Por qué lo que es tu… una cobra seria mas amiga.

\- ¡Stiles, espera!. - le grito intentando detenerlo. Pero el chico desapareció de la habitación. - ¿Y ahora que dije?- susurro.

 

_Fin de flash back_

* * *

 

 

-¿Stiles, estas escuchándome?.

Parpadeo, otra vez su flujo de atención, se había ido al pasado.

-Eso sucede pocas veces - murmuro Stiles- . Y nunca a estas horas de la tarde.

Derek se echó a reír.

-Tu y, tu buen humor.

-Tu y, tus ganas de romperme las pelotas a todas horas.

Derek siguió riendo.

-¡¿Por qué, tengo que comprarme un traje?!.

-Por que tienes que vestirte bien.

-No puedo solo vestirme.

Derek se trago el “Por mi, quédate desnudo“ por que no quería quedar como lo que era, un gran pervertido.

\- No es qué me moleste.- suspiro.- pero prefiero a mis Jeans y, alguna camisa o camiseta.- Stiles, con vos firme - Comprende, de una ves, que mis gustos son más modestos que los de otras personas.

-Modestos- repitió, Derek. Dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia y miro la figura del castaño sentado a su lado. Stiles, no poseía un cuerpo escultural, ni nada espectacular a simple vista. Pero Derek era un juez detallista. Y sabia perfectamente que ese chico destilaba sensualidad. Siendo un total ignorante de su propio encanto.- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que uno no tiene poder en la sociedad a menos que sea lo suficientemente sabio, como para dar una buena primera impresión?.

-Desnudo, quizás les doy un infarto. - Susurro. -Seria impresionante

\- Y, no lo dudo.

* * *

 

 

Se bajaron del coche y, caminaron al centro comercial. Derek iba delante de el. Stiles, sin nada de interés caminaba por detrás casi arrastrando los pies.

\- Si fueras Erica, ya estaría quemando mi tarjeta de crédito.

\- Si fuera Erica… con ese cuerpo, mejor no te digo que estaría haciendo.

\- Eres de lo peor.

\- Gracias, también me amo.

Derek sonrío. Stiles, era tremendo. Se le ocurría cada cosa…

* * *

 

 

\- ¿Qué, le párese este?- la muchacha le pregunto a Derek. Como si fuera su padre o su amante, para elegir su ropa. Frunció el ceño molesto. Pero no dijo nada.

\- Un Armani te quedaría bien.

\- El armario también me va de la ostia, Derek. Pero no por eso me quedo en el.

Derek no dijo nada, solo tomo el traje y, se lo paso a Stiles. El cual sintió cuando la mano de Derek, se posesiono en su hombro y, lo empujo a la sala de probadores. Suspiro.- No podré escaparme, verdad?

\- Ni siquiera lo intentes. - Para luego susurrarle. Demasiado cerca del oído- Me será fácil saltar enzima de ti.

Y ahí estaba.

Derek enfoco, con la intensidad de sus ojos lobunos: Ese maravilloso tono de piel y, ese temblor en la espina dorsal que tanto le gustaba ver…

Sonrío, casi enseñando sus colmillos.

Puede que Stiles no sintiera una gota de miedo en su cuerpo. Por el hecho de convivir la mayoría de su tiempo con hombres lobo.

Pero sabia que por lo menos, lograba algún efecto en él.

A stiles, le incomodaba que le susurraran al oído. Se tensaba; si lo tomabas de la mano. Se sonrojaba; si le hacías una elogio y, temblaba si lo mirabas directamente a los ojos. Era una mezcla rara de chico tímido y, atrevido. Como si sufriera de una doble personalidad.

Y, eso lo ponía a mil.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Algo tiene que estar realmente mal conmigo. - Se dijo, al sentir el deseo de entrar en aquel probador con el castaño. - Solo, el diablo sabría lo que le aria, con solo tenerlo en mis manos. - Pensó. Cerro los ojos, y escucho solamente la forma en la que caía la ropa del menor al suelo. Casi podía imaginarlo perdiendo cada prenda. Dibujo en su mente aquella silueta para él perfecta. Una corriente lo recorrió por entero y, la erección se hacia presente en aquel momento.

\- Derek, creo que esta camisa es algo chica en los hombros… ¿habrá algo mas grande?.

\- _Grande_ \- Pensó, viendo el bulto debajo de su cintura. - Pues como haber… ahí.

\- Puedes alcanzarme una…

\- _No querrás que entre en el vestidor._ \- Pensó.- _Por tu salud física y la mía mental_ \- Y luego soltó. - Iré con la vendedora. Quizás, tenga algo para ti…

 

* * *

 

 

Unas horas después, stiles estaba lleno de cajas y, bolsas en medio del centro comercial.

\- Eso también te quedaría bien.- Señalando unas botas en una vidriera.

Stiles, se lanzó al suelo totalmente derrotado. Estaba prácticamente sentado sobre sus piernas.

\- Derek, me rindo. - Con un falso lloriqueo. - ¡Juro no volver a poner azúcar a tu café!. Ni volver a usar tu colonia para ahuyentar a los coyotes. Ni decirle a Peter donde guardas tu colección de estampillas.

\- Stiles. No, seas así… tanpoco fue tanto.- Arqueo una ceja - has dicho mi colección de estampillas…

\- También dije que no volvería a hacerlo.- Sonrió inocente.

Pero Derek no compro esa sonrisa.

\- ¡Dios, Derek! - se lanzo a los pies de Derek y abrazándole una pierna aun con su falso lloriqueo le suplico- Juro, que are lo que tu quieras.- Soltó con convicción.

\- Lo qué yo quiera…- Movió su cabeza intentando quitar las proyecciones triples x que se hacían en su mente.

Stiles, asistió.- Pero déjame ir a descansar… ¡Por favor!-

Las personas empezaron a mirarlos.

\- Stiles, levántate. Por el amor de Dios... No sabes lo que dices…

Intento zafarse pero Stiles se agarro de la cintura del mayor. Derek trago, e intento guardar su compostura y, calmar aquello que podría despertarse en su entrepierna.

Stiles realmente odiaba estar probándose ropa todo el tiempo, detestaba esas miradas de desaprobación que le echaban algunos. Y estaba incomodo, realmente incomodo por el hecho de que Derek quisiera comprarle cosas.

Ellos habían llegado a un acuerdo. Stiles trabajaba para Derek.

Y Derek quería que vistiera mejor… así que Stiles, le dijo que; Sus primeros sueldos lo usaran para pagar aquellos trastos, pero lo que Derek compraba, sobrepasaba un sueldo común multiplicado por quince, iguales.

Su jefe estaba loco.

El pobre Stiles, solo quería ir a su casa.

\- Derek, te lo suplico. Por esa alma que no usas… ¡Por favor! llévame a casa.. Estoy qué si me levanto, me caigo a pedazos.

\- No seas exagerado.

\- ¿Exagerado? En esté momento no siento mis piernas. ¿Acaso crees que me agarro a ti por gusto.?- luego amenazó - Si caigo aquí, me duermo en pleno centro comercial. Y de ahí, arrástrame si quieres…

\- Dudo qué al sheriff le agrade la idea de su hijo durmiendo en el suelo, mientras las personas caminan por enzima de el.

Con cara de póquer - ¿Y, crees que ami me importe? El que tendrá que rendirle cuentas eres tú, después de todo. Estoy bajo tu tutela, mientras el no se encuentra aquí.

\- Eres un bastardo.

\- Y por eso me amas.

-No. -Gruño- te detesto.

-Me amas, Derek me ama. ¡Derek me ama! - Se burlo. Con esos ojos avellana que lo dejaban sin aire, cuando brillaban. se sonrojo. Aunque solo estaba jugando.

La risilla de algunas chicas se dejo oír.

-Stiles, callate.

-Esta bien, ¿volvemos a casa?.

\- Volvemos.

-Ese es mi lobito.- Festejo poniéndose de pie lanzando algunas bolsas al suelo.

Las chicas volvieron a reírse. _**“su lobito”**_ escucho que cuchicheaban. Se sonrojo.- No era qué; No podías levantarte por que te caerías a pedazos.

-Pero tuve un buen incentivo.- Le sonrío, y, Derek volvió a sonrojarse. Era el primero en ver aquella sonrisa de Stiles, sin esos metales en sus dientecitos. Y deseaba ser el único. Nadie podría apreciar esa sonrisa como él, bueno. Quizás Erica, pero por el, Erica podía hundieres junto al Titanic Antes, de dejarle ver esa sonrisa de stiles.

 

* * *

 

Subieron al Camaro y, partieron a la casa del mayor. -Derek, puedo quedarme solo en casa no soy un bebe, ni tengo cuatro años.

-Nadie diJo que lo fueras. Aunque, tengas la mentalidad e inocencia de uno…

-Vete al diablo.

-Respétame, soy tu jefe.

-Perdón.- Se aclaro la garganta y, Sonrió - Vallase al diablo, señor.

-Oh, eso estuvo mucho mejor... Luego, no te quejes si te golpeo.

-Ahora que dices… Hace, rato que no recibo un golpe. ¿Estas en alguna secta… o andas consumiendo? - Giro su cuerpo asía el conductor para examinar a Derek.- si, es así… no lo dejes. Mi cuerpo te lo agrádese.

Derek pego una risotada.- ¡ahí, por Dios!. Derek, si estas consumiendo. Retiro lo dicho… si quieres golpéame… muérdeme, has lo que quieras. No, quiero a la señora Talía enojada conmigo. ¡Deja las drogas!

-No seas idiota.

-Lo digo enserio Derek. Desde que te conozco. Eres la personificación del Santo Sangron. Eres todo menos alegre. Y hace semanas que estas puras sonrisitas y, risas. ¿Es grave, tengo que preocuparme?

-Puede.- Con media sonrisa en su rostro y, manejando aun por el camino que los llevaría a la mansión Hale.

\- ¿Puede?- Repitió y, Se quedo casi sin aire.- Dime que te pico el bichito del amor, al menos. ¿Oh, te sacaste el gordo?. Y, no me estoy refiriendo a Peter…

 

\- Stiles, deja de sacar conclusiones. Es solo… Solo un buen día.

-Oh, dios. Derek, me estas asustando.- Se calmo y, se sentó como correspondía. -Lo dejaremos por ahora… pero luego quiero; Nombre, dirección, grupo sanguíneo, alergias y, numero de teléfono.

\- ¿Que?

\- Sea quien sea qué te ah puesto así… Necesito enviarle flores de agradecimiento, unas cuantas cajas de chocolate y, quizás alguna medicina para los dolores de cabeza y, si haces lo que conmigo - señalando las bolsas en la parte trasera. - Un armario mas grande.

Derek, negó. Sabia que stiles, quería dejar el tema así, por que quizás alguno de los lobos captaría su conversación y, el chico no era nada tonto. Y sabia que a él le gustaba resguardar su vida intima. Pero una parte en el quería aclararle al chico que no había nadie más… Nadie más qué no fuera ese castaño.

 

* * *

 

\- Stiles, espero que te quedes a dormir.- sonrío, la señora Talía. Se veía joven para la edad que en realidad todos desconocían pero sabían que no era nada de dos cifras.

\- Claro.- le devolvió la sonrisa.- Su hijo me obligo a quedarme.

-Lo supuse. - rió la madre del mayor, mientras el aludido soltaba un “Stiles“, reclamándole cerrar la boca.

\- Eso será genial, nos podremos al día. - soltó, la compañera de clases de Stiles, Cora. Desde que Stiles llego, no se soltaba de su brazo. Derek estaba mas que cabreado. Quizás debió quedarse en la casa de Stiles… los dos solos… no. No era buena idea… resoplo.- ¡Puede dormir conmigo!.

-Suéñalo, enana.

Cora le saco la lengua a su hermano.

-Mama, Derek no quiere prestarme a Stiles.

  
A stiles, le titilaba la ceja. Estaban en una mesa redonda los tres en la Sala. Cora no se soltaba de su brazo, refregando su cabeza y, diciéndole lo lindo que se veía sin Bracket, ya casi no sentía su mano. Por que la sangre no pasaba por sus venas dado el apretón de su brazo.

Talía lo miraba con unos ojos tan verdes, como los de su hijo. Algo, divertida por la situación. Y Derek tenia una cara de amargado que hasta hace unas horas no tenia. ¿Por que era siempre así con su familia y, a él siempre le demostraba otra cara?

\- ¡Derek!. - Reto su madre a su hijo posesivo.

-No es un juguete. -Reto a su hermana- Y, de ninguna manera dormirá contigo. - _Seguramente intentaras saltarle enzima, mocosa. Ni lo sueñes._

\- eh, creo que…

-Se quedara en mi habitación.- Soltó Laura entrando por la puerta de la cocina. Que estaba frente a la sala.

\- ¿Qué-queee?- Se sonrojo Stiles, laura era la hija mayor del matrimonio Hale. Una de las universitarias mas guapa de la zona y, claro. Trabajaba junto a stiles, en el nuevo En-prendimiento de Derek.

\- Muy atento de tu parte- gruño Derek. Como se atrevía su hermana a hacer sonrojar a Stiles. La conocía, solo quería molestarlo.- Pero, el puede…

\- …quedarse conmigo.- Soltó Peter, apareciendo detrás del pasa platos.  y prácticamente lo salto, para llegar a la sala. Descolocando a todos. Stiles pego un salto en su asiento. Y empezó a negar con la cabeza. - Ey!, Stiles lindos dientes.. Te ves muy comible.- stiles, trago en seco, ante la mirada que Peter le echaba. Ese tío daba miedo.

\- Derek, por lo que mas quieras… No me dejes con ese pervertido.

-Claro, con mis hermanas… a gusto verdad. -Le miro de reojo.

\- Señora Hale…

-Dime "Talía" De alguna forma serás parte de la familia de eso no tengo ninguna duda.- Se burlo la señora.

Stiles, ahora si que estaba sonrojado. Casi echaba humo por las orejas.- Pero, que dice…

-¿Que querías pedirme, Stiles?

\- ¿Puedo quedarme en el cuarto de siempre? Si no es molestia.

-No lo es… pero mi esposo y, Boyd montaron una especie gimnasio, como hace casi un meses que no te quedas y, nos hemos quedado, sin cuartos… tendrás que compartir el de Derek. Es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

-Con Derek… ¡pero el ronca!.

-Solo fue una vez…

-¡Ya has dormido con Derek!-Se soltó, de Stiles para matar a su hermano mayor. Peter, se acomodo en el sillón para disfrutar aquello.

 

 

-Siento de veces, mocosa.- solto su hermano mayor.-  _muérete de celos. -pensó Derek_

-Valla, que guardadito se lo tenían.- Soltó la mayor dándole un Tarascon a la manzana.

\- No lo digan así… - se avergonzó Stiles- No es lo que creen…

-Yo ofrecí mi cama.

-Y el sheriff te ofrecerá una bala con aconito hermano, si llega a escucharte.- soltó, Talía.

\- Por eso digo… Que mejor duerma con Derek.

* * *

 

La noche paso entre gritos y, peleas de hermanos. Stiles siendo tironeado de un cuarto al otro.

Peter burlándose. Talia pintando en la planta baja una cesta de frutas, que parecían en el lienzo, cualquier cosa menos fruta.

El señor Hale y, Boyd estaban en un viaje de negocios. Erica se había quedado en lo de una amiga. Y Jackson se hallaba fuera firmando un comercial.

La señora Hale no podía estar mas feliz con sus nuevos hijos… así sean; hombres lobo por elección o accidente. ( jamás, volvería a dejar que Peter anduviera borracho por ahí)

Esa noche Talía se la paso siendo referí de sus hijos.- chicos, ahí que devolver a Stiles en una pieza al sheriff. ¡No quiero problemas con la ley!. Otra vez… - termino susurrando.

 

* * *

 

Stiles, se despertó esa mañana, con alguien demasiado pegado a su cuerpo. Derek otra vez había caído de su cama. Si Stiles, no se sentía bien para dormir solo. Siempre ponía un colchón en el suelo. Cerca de la cama de Derek. - Derek..- llamo a quien lo tenia abrazado por debajo del acolchado.

-Stiles, déjame dormir… - Susurro una vos en su oído, demasiado afeminada para ser Derek.- ¿Cora?- adivino algo adormilado.

-Aja,- apretándose mas a Stiles.

Entonces sintió algo ardiendo muy cerca de ellos dos. Era una vibra oscura y, peligrosa.. -De-Derek?- pregunto un tembloroso stiles, que no podía ver quien estaba a sus espaldas.

\- ¡CORA! ¡SUELTALO!- El gruñido que siguió a eso. Despertó a toda la manada.. Y a stiles, le quedo la piel de gallina. Derek, estaba furioso y, el pobre y, distraído Stiles. Pensaba que el otro solo estaba protegiendo a su hermanita. Cuando en realidad se estaba muriendo de celos. Pero por él…

Al rato, stiles pidió a Derek Si, podía alcanzarlo a su casa. Claro, dudo en hacerlo. Pero supuso que Derek estaría feliz de tenerlo lejos de su hermanita. Así que se aventuro y, el ojiverde acepto encantado.

* * *

 

Eran las siete de la mañana y, estaban llegando a su casa. Derek miro a stiles. Una vez freno frente a la casa.- Siento, lo de esta mañana.- murmuro, y algo apenado soltó. - Mi hermana es una pegajosa…

\- ¿Qué? -No estaba molesto con él?- No te preocupes…

-Mi familia es muy atosigante.

\- Me gusta tu familia, es lindo sentir a tanta gente cerca… es como tener hermanos.

-Es cierto, tu te criaste siendo hijo único.

Stiles, de pronto recordó a Scott. Y volvió a sentirse culpable por evadir a su amigo de la infancia.- Algo así…

\- Algo asi?

-Después te cuento…

-Siempre me dices eso. Pero soy yo el que termina siendo analizado.- A Preto el manubrio sin ver al castaño -Casi no se nada de ti..

-No hay mucho por saber…

-Yo creo que si.- Derek giro el rostro asta el cuarto de stiles. Le había parecido ver a alguien. Pero stiles volvió a llamar su atención y, perdió totalmente el interés en aquello. Quizás era ese gato del que siempre se quejaba Stiles.

-Derek - Puso su mano sobre la de Derek, haciendo que este aflojara su agarre en el manubrio. -, Estamos conociendonos… poco apoco sabremos tanto el uno del otro que terminaremos aburriéndonos.  
-Tu quizás… yo no creo.- Y esa frase ocultaba un “Me agradas stiles…” que al castaño le hizo sonreír.

-De acuerdo, es una promesa.- siguió sonriendo. -¿Nos vemos mas tarde?.

-Eso tenlo por seguro. Si, recuerdas que las bolsas las olvidaste en casa.

-Tu también las olvidaste.

-Fue tu culpa, no mía.

-Claro, el humano tiene la culpa siempre… ¡Nos vemos!

-Bien.

-Bien.

 

Se devolvieron la sonrisa. Mientras stiles daba un par de saltos hasta su casa y, Derek se iba sintiendo su corazón inquieto y, feliz.

 

* * *

 

Stiles subió a su cuarto. Y respondió a la llamada de su padre. Que se encontraba bajo una investigación, complicada. La cual lo dejaba fuera de la casa por días. Al colgar, se sorprendió al ver a Scott, llamándole.

Dudo en atender… pero lo hizo y, luego se lamento por hacerlo.

La voz de Scott tras el tubo, le trajo recuerdos de horas de platica. Cuanto añoraba contarle cosas, pedirle consejos y, soportar los intentos de chiste que hacia su amigo.

  
Stiles, casi con el corazón sangrándole en las manos, rechazo la invitación de salir. Y una vez corto se acostó en la cama. Observando extrañado la foto que se encontraba sobre esta.- Que extraño.- susurro - Creí qué estaba sobre el escritorio…- su corazón salto de pronto. _¿Acaso…?_ Era, demasiado extraño que fuera justamente su foto con Scott, la que estaba ahí.

Miro hacia la ventana y, noto las cortinas moviéndose ante la corriente de aire… el había cerrado bien las ventanas, sin seguro. Pero bien, cerradas… observo por la ventana. ¿Acaso Scott, había ido a buscarle?. Se deshizo de sus pensamientos y, busco la ducha. Se estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

 

Horas mas tarde, recibió un mensaje de Erica. Amenazándolo de que le aria cosas horribles si no iba al centro comercial. Quería ver el estreno de una película. Y Stiles, tenia que estar ahí. Dado que boyd, no podía acompañarle.

 

* * *

 

Camino por el centro comercial y, se quedo parado junto a la fuente. Muy cerca de las salas. Entonces sintió como un manojo de pelo rubio lo apretaba con fuerza. ¡Stiles!

 

* * *

 

**Scott.**

_¿Quién es ella? ¿Y, Por qué esta con Stiles? ¿Qué hacen los dos solos? ¿Están en una cita? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué no me hablo de ella? ¿Será su novia?_ Algo se retuerce en mi interior

Stiles, debería de confiar ese tipo de cosas a su mejor amigo. Porque… _¿Aún lo soy?_ _Si, lo soy._

Ni siquiera me di cuanta del momento en qué me desplacé hasta quedar cerca de aquella escena.

Una gran fuente se encuentra detrás de ellos, y párese una escena de película romántica, con ella entrelazando sus brazos en su cuello y, sonriéndole, como si él fuera lo mas hermoso del mundo.

-Ah!- Grita, empezando a dar saltitos. pegada al cuerpo de Stiles. Lleva una minifalda que deja poco a la imaginación, y varios la ven de reojo, de forma pervertida.

\- ¡joder! ¡joder! ¡joder! - Le desparrama besos por todo el rostro.- ay! ¡Que mono!,¡Monísimo!, ¡Bello!- va soltando entre beso y, beso.

\- Cálmate, quieres. -Logra decir… esa mujer va a sofocarlo, como si fuera una víbora. ( _Enrollada, como Ampalagua en su cuerpo_ ).

\- Al Cesar lo que es del Cesar, mi amor.- _¡Que amor, ni que nada! como, se atreve…_ no puedo evitar gruñir ante eso. Entonces lo toma de rostro y, _¡que diablos!_ Presiona sus labios juntos dándole un beso, con sonido y todo. ** _Muuakk_**. Se escucha resonar en el aire.

-Joder, Erica. Basta… que estamos dando un espectáculo, vergonzoso.

Se encoje de hombros - Al diablo todos.- Entonces se separa y, pone sus palmas juntas, para suplicarle.- ¡Por favor! ¡hazlo!

-¿No me dejaras en paz, verdad ?

-¡Hazlo!.- formando un puchero en sus labios y, lagrimeando sus ojos. _No puede creer en esa actuación. O si?_

-Bien. -Stiles se para de lado, poniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre una de sus piernas. Sus manos en los bolsillos y, entonces no se que mas hace por que esta de espaldas.

\- kiaaaaaaaa! ¡Qué lindo!. No!¡Me muero muerta!

-Enserio- irónico como siempre.-, eso se puede?

\- No. ¡Retiro lo dicho!, En este momento estoy mas viva qué nunca. Kiaaaaaaaa!- Stiles, tiembla ante el grito.

-Me dejaras sordo - murmura.

\- Y mis pantys?

\- ¿Que hay con ellas?.

-Se han humedecido como cinco veces, desde que te vi.- _Que guarra. No puedo creer que Stiles, salga con esa clase de chiquilla._

-Erica, por favor.

-Ay! Cuando, te sonrojas te ves aún mas adorable.

\- ¿Él te envío a torturarme, verdad?

-Ese bastardo no me lo dijo…- Susurra molesta. -Uy! cuando su hermana se entere. Cora va a matarlo. Y…

-Cora, ya me ah visto..

-¡¿Que?! Laura también. -Stiles asistió… _¿Y, esas chicas quienes eran?_ \- no puedo creerlo… esas Hale. Me las pagaran- con una mirada amenazante.- , te querían para ellas solas.- Sitsagio.

\- ¿Y, la película? ¿Vamos a verla… o no?.- pregunto, como queriendo cambiar la conversación.

-Si! Pero antes… ¡otro beso! ¡Quiero mi besotote!- Antes de que la rubia se lance de nuevo, sobre Stiles. Un chico de piel oscura aparéese y, la jala de la chupa de cuerpo, para atrás.

-Quieta terroncito. Deja respirar un poco al chico.

\- ¡Amor!¡volviste!

-Ey, Boyd! Que tal hermano. -Se saludan con un golpe de puños.- gracias, al cielo. Creí que tu novia me violaría en el cine.

-Tanto como eso no…- Susurra, estirando los brazos para ir hasta Stiles, pero el chico sigue sosteniéndola - solo, unos toquecitos…

\- Pervertida- murmura Stiles.

_Solo eso… es una atrevida. ¡Una sinvergüenza!_

-Lo siento. Intente, venir lo mas rápido que pude. Cuando, Peter me dijo que se lo contó.- suelta a la chica y, se acerca a él- Por cierto, luces bien. -Le sonríe de lado y, le hace una caricia en el rostro - Muy bien. - , la cual no párese nada inocente. _¡Que diablos! ¿Con que clase de personas, se junta Stiles?_

\- Gra-gracias… - tartamudeo sonrojado.

\- kiaaaaa! ¡Se sonrojo de nuevo! Lo viste Boyd ¡lo viste!. -Grita la rubia.

-¡¿Peter, le contó?!.- El chico asiste. Stiles suspira. - ¡Voy a matar ah ese infeliz!

Con la intención precisa, me acerque lentamente, solo, para saber _¿Con quienes habla?_  Agudice, a un mas mi oído y escuché como reía y hablaba cariñosamente ... Con esos dos, su voz poco a poco cambiaba, se le escuchaba agitado, emocionado. Hablando de unos planes… y hasta excitado tal vez, por sus nuevas metas, en cambio yo estaba bastante mareado y con un nudo en mi garganta qué me impedía ..respirar, Salí casi corriendo detrás de ellos, no dejaría a Stiles, entrar solo con ese par… a un lugar tan oscuro, como lo eran los cines de Beicon Hill. Gruñí al ver como el tal, Boyd pasaba su brazo por el cuello de Stiles, y la rubia se sujetaba de su cintura.

Y, Stiles se veía a gusto entre esos dos. _¿Acaso, tenían una de esas relaciones de a tres…?_ había escuchado de eso. Pero dudaba que mi inocente Stiles, fuera de ese tipo de persona.

Tendré que investigar un poco mas. _-¿ En que andas Stiles? ¿Por que me mantienes fuera de tu nueva vida?_


	4. Tarde confusa... Noche de suerte. 1

Intento seguirlos con la mirada. Los perdió y encontró de nuevo. Justo, en el momento en que los tres entregaban los tickets. Sus presas desaparecían dentro de las salas oscuras del cine.

Tenia qué saber quienes eran esas personas y, que relación tenían con su Stiles. Al parecer, era bastante estrecha. Demasiado estrecha para su gusto. Se pregunto inconcientemente. Si, tendrían ellos algo que ver con la forma tan fría con la que lo trataba su castaño, últimamente.

Un joven de cabellera rubia. - Disculpa.- Se interpuso en su camino. - Pero tiene qué darme su ticket para pasar… - Scott paro sus pasos y, observo al muchacho algo pecoso y bastante larguirucho que le extendía la palma de la mano.

\- Mi amigo entro allí.- Señalando detrás del muchacho. - Yo solo quería…

-Sin ticket no puede pasar.

 ** _Demonios._** Scott, Aun con la bolsa de libros colgando en su brazo. Rebusco su billetera en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. - ¿Y… Como, cuanto cuestan?- tomando algo de dinero.

-¿Esta bromeando?/ jajaja -Se rió en su cara.

Scott frunció el ceño levantando el rostro para mirar al joven a los ojos. Sin poder evitarlo. Sus iris mostraron ese brillo rojizo que tanto miedo mete a sus rivales.

Al ojiazul se le encendió ese sistema de autopreservación humana qué todos tenemos. Su irritante risa se ahogo en su garganta tan rápido, como apareció. y carraspeando le señalo a un costado de donde estaban parados. - Tiene que formarse en la cola.- Señalando las tres ventanillas repletas de gente haciendo fila por una entrada.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando. - Totalmente exasperado. -Necesito entrar ahora mismo.

-Sin ticket. - Negó con su cabeza.- No puede.

Scott formo en una de las filas. Pero con tan mala suerte de qué cuando llego a comprar su ticket la vendedora coloco un cartel de **_“Agotado’’_**. Se acercó a las otras dos y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Scott golpeo la ventanilla suavemente.  
Una joven bastante atractiva en su uniforme, correspondió a su llamado.-Lo siento.- le sonrío amablemente.- Pero tenemos estrenos y, se acabaron las entradas.

\- ¡Por favor, señorita!. - Suplico. -Necesito entrar…

-Son las reglas.

\- No puedes hacer una excepción.

-Si alguien se entera… - Se escuso. - …me meteré en problemas y, este es mi primer día. - Sin dar el brazo a torcer.- No quiero perder esté trabajo también.

Los minutos pasaban; Tan o más lento que una tortuga.

 ** _¿Que estarían haciendo dentro del cine? Si hacen lo mismo, qué yo hacia… con Alison…_** su corazón se acelero. - Dios, que solo estén viendo una estúpida película.

Se encontraba impaciente.

Jamás se había sentido tan preocupado por lo que podía pasar a solo unos pasos de distancia. Pero ahí estaba. Caminando en círculos esperando a que Stiles saliera. Intento escuchar algo. Pero nada. Solo era el maldito, bullicio de niños. Aunque, a veces creía escuchar la risa de Stiles…

El muchacho que le negó la entrada.

Se acerco a él.

Los empleados se habían puesto nervioso al verlo tan intranquilo circulando la puerta que llevaba a las salas. **_¿Que tal si era un psicótico?_** Habían oído en las noticias de eso… **_“Sujetos, qué se disfrazaban de personajes y, terminaban disparando con sus metralletas en medio del Shopping.”_** Hubo un caso hace poco. Demasiado, poco.

Llamo su atención. - Escuche. - Tenia que admitir qué tenia una apariencia amigable.- Si. Su novia esta adentro, con alguien…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.

Se rasco la nuca nervioso. -Digo, Bueno…- Sin desarmar un solo rulo de su cabeza. - Es qué… -…por su actitud. - Resoplo. - Supuse qué usted esta siguiendo a su novia… - Scott, se impresiono ante lo sugerido. Él estaba siguiendo a alguien… pero no a una chica. Mucho menos a una novia. El estaba siguiendo a Stiles. **_OH, Por dios._** \- Me han dicho que es natural ese tipo de casos, por aquí…

\- Te equivocas.- Se le subieron los colores a las mejillas - Solo…

\- Por qué no la espera.

\- No es lo qué esta pensando.

\- Tranquilo- Puso su mano en el hombro de Scott y, este le devolvió una mirada hostil qué al chico no amedrento. -, seguramente saldrá en cuanto termine la película y, solo… esta con una amiga. - Le palmeo la espalda - Espérela en la fuente y, de le una linda sorpresa. - Le guiño el ojo y termino de encaminarlo a la salida.

Fuera de ahí.

Se sintió aun más estúpido, qué antes.

-Estoy haciendo el ridículo. - rezongo.- Me voy a casa.

**Dos horas, después…**

 

* * *

 

 

Scott tiraba su segunda lata de gaseosa, en el tacho de basura. Se sentó en el borde de la fuente suspirando largo y, tendido. **_¿Qué diablos, me esta pasando?_**

\- ¡¡¡Erica!!! - Se giro al escuchar la voz familiar a lo lejos. -¡Joder, Basta! -Stiles salía corriendo de adentro del cine. La rubia, había conseguido quitarle a estirones la camisa a cuadros. Y ahora la ondeaba como una bandera en sus manos. Stiles miraba a la espalda del morocho alto, qué iba con ellos.- ¡Boyd sálvame!. No dejes que se me acerque…¡Me violara!.

Boyd rodó los hermosos iris de sus ojos. - Compórtense.- Mientras qué stiles corría y, se colocaba detrás de él. Intentando esquivar los movimientos de la rubia qué intentaba atraparlo de alguna forma. Sin tocar a su novio. No era tonta. Boyd, siempre saltaba a defender a Stiles. ** _Claro, como él era el humano sensible._**

\- Deja que te abrace y te mime. ¡Vamos, stiles! Entrégate. no seas tan arisco. Solo un abracito cariñosito. - Suplico. - Bien, qué en el cine me papachaste toda. - Le reprocho, golpeando el suelo de un taconazo.

El castaño respiraba dificultoso e intentaba por todos los medios componerse. Era difícil no estar así, luego de esquivar a la rubia que le salto enzima. Y, correr en busca de su única protección. El cual se adelanto unos minutos atrás. **_Malvado Boyd._**

Salto las butacas y corrió _(Por su vida y Por su virginidad)_ hasta donde estaba su guardián.

Por suerte.

Lo había logrado.-Estaban descuartizando a un sujeto frente a mis ojos. - Se escuso.- Si, Peter hubiera estado en tú lugar… - Le señalo.- …le hubiera abrazado igual o mas... Solo, por puro instinto. - Respiro exageradamente. - Un muy mal instinto.

\- Tendrás que ajustar eso, luego. Ahora. Vamos, por algo de comer.- Ambos le sonrieron a Boyd olvidando su pelea anterior.

-Devuélveme mi camisa, mala mujer.

-No.- la apretó contra su rostro y, se refregó, en ella como un gatito.

-Erica, dásela.- Scott, no logro ver el brillo fugas en los ojos del hombre que iba con ellos.

-Ag… Esta bien.- Se la dio a su novio. Por que stiles no quería acercársele. - La quería para mi colección...- soltó triste.

-No quiero, ni preguntar…-Mientras se colocaba la camisa.

Scott sin creérselo, siguió la escena bizarra hasta un local de hamburguesas.

Erica tomaba el brazo izquierdo de Boyd mientras esté enrollaba su brazo sobre el hombro del castaño a su derecha. **_Esto párese una cita de… tres._**

\- ¡Boyd Paga!- Grito la rubia.

-Siempre pago.- Resoplado resignado. Los tres rieron mientras le ordenaban al muchacho qué intentaba anotar la orden. Sin hacerse bolas.

\- Boyd…

-Si. Stiles.

Trago antes de preguntar -¿Conseguiste los repuestos de tú moto? - Ante aquella pregunta. Tan simple pero nada desinteresada. Sonrío. Notando la mirada brillante y, autentica que el estudiante de secundaria le brindaba.

\- Lo hice - los tres estaban sentado en una mesa redonda y, pequeña. Casi, pegados unos a otros. - Gracias a ti, Stiles- le sonrío, sujetando su mano por sobre la mesa.

La rubia no aparentaba sentirse celosa... de aquella situación. Es mas... hasta parecía feliz compartiendo aquel momento con los dos hombres.

Se soltó. Sin ser brusco.- ¿A mí?- Negó moviendo su cabeza demasiado rápido. Como las hélices de un helicóptero.- Solo te di un contacto.- restándole importancia.

\- Hombres. -Bufo Erica. -Siempre hablando de maquinas.

-No siempre.

\- Es cierto!- Se defendió, la rubia de cabello ondulado- solo qué tu eres un niño, aún. Pero…- Poniéndose casi enzima de él. - …podría ayudarte con eso. Mmm….

\- Aléjate, Satanás.- Dibujando una cruz con sus dedos sobre los estirados labios de Erica.

\- Solo intento qué tú te relajes, Stiles…- Sonriendo de lado.

-“Erica” - Reprocho, imaginando lo que su picara novia intentaba.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Yo no estoy nada tenso.

Ignorando a su novio. Se acerco lentamente a Stiles mientras posaba su mano sobre su pierna derecha y la subía lentamente sobre la tela del Jean. -Pues… veras… - El corazón de stiles empezó a bombear demasiado rápido. El contacto con otras personas siempre lo ponía nervioso. No le agradaba. Aunque poco a poco… se iba acostumbrando a sus betas.- …últimamente as estado un poquito retraído.

\- ¿En serio? -Pregunto inocentemente.

\- No bajes la guardia.- Aconsejo Boyd mientras mordía su hamburguesa.

Scott observo la escena. Su corazón también bombeaba. Quizás… hasta mucho más fuerte que él del mismísimo castaño. Sus labios se apretaron en una línea de molestia, con el ceño fruncido estaba dispuesto a ir hasta allí. Y, sacarle a esa pegajosa de enzima.  
Pero ni siquiera llego a hacer un parpadeo, cuando escucho. - **¡Peluca!** Mantén tus afiladas garras alejadas de lo mió.

 **Peluca:** Apodo brindado a la joven rubia. Por siempre tener el cabello hecho greñas y, la melena en alto.

Scott viro hacia aquella voz.

Se sorprendió, al instante. Al notar al intrépido y vivas - Danny…? - **_Mahealani._** colocándose a la par de aquella mesa.

\- ¡Mugrosito! - Salto, la muchacha abrasándose del cuello de Danny.

-¿Cuando le pondrán un collar?- Intentando quitársela de enzima.

-Cuando se deje colocar uno.- Soltó el novio de la susodicha.

\- ¡Danny! - Stiles. Soltó, con esa dulzura qué por alguna extraña razón. Ninguno. en la mansión Hale podía ignorar. - qué alegría encontrarte aquí.

\- Genial, un niño más a quien cuidar…- Suspiro Boyd.

Danny sonrío y le revolvió el cabello a stiles. - Recuerda qué prometiste ayudarme esta noche... en **Blue-moon**. ¿Estas listo?

-Nací listo.

-Y desnudo.- Concedió la rubia.- Pero no te veo quitándote la ropa.

-Yo suelo decirle lo mismo.- Palmeándole las mejillas a stiles.

-Ya! Vasta, Danny… - arrugo el ceño, mientras sonreía.- eres tan molesto como Erica.

-Deberían ser gemelos.- Suspiro Boyd.

-Hablando de pelusas iguales... - Bromeo stiles. - ¿Donde esta tú peor es nada?

\- Es su turno de engañarme… Así, qué… supongo que esta en el partido de jockey suplantando al bocaza de su hermano… _(Aiden; Había sido expulsado unos días, atras… por su comportamiento. Pero al necesitar un jugador… le habían pedido a su hermano “Ethan”’ qué lo suplantara_ )… e intentando, ligarse algo mas qué un puño.

-Ese Aiden nunca aprende.

-No. No lo hace… pero se comportara.

\- ¿Por que estas tan seguro?.- Pregunto la rubia sentándose enzima de las piernas de Danny. Ya que le había cedido su lugar.

Acomodándole el cabello detrás de la oreja, a su amiga.-Le dije qué si… Ethan, venia con tan siquiera un rasguñó.- los chicos, le sonrieron imaginando la amenaza.- El tendría que remplazarlo en nuestra cama.

Ajajá./- Eres terrible, Danny.

-Que?! - hundió sus hombros. -Tan solo Protejo mis intereses…

\- ¿Qué dijo Ethan al respecto?.

-No lo se… no se lo dije a él.- Miro a stiles.- ¿Por qué? ¿Era necesario?

ajajá- Olvídalo.

-Amor.

-¿Que?

-Quiero helado.

-Pídeselo a Danny. - fingiendo celos.- Después de todo, estas sobre sus piernas.

- **how…** ¡No seas malo!

\- Muy bien. - Se paro stiles y, se fue a sentar sobre las piernas de Boyd. -Yo quiero helado. - Enrollando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza del chocolatazo amigo. - ¡Por favor! - formando un puchero de niño mimado.

La mesa se lleno de risas.

\- No se... **Humm…** ¿Qué tal te portaras después?

Stiles blanqueo sus ojos e intento levantarse en el acto. -Hasta ahí... llego mi suplica. - Boyd le sujeto el brazo y, volvió a sentarlo en su falda.

-Cobarde.- Le susurro al oído.

Los tres chicos y, la muchacha reían mientras comían sus respectivos helados. Se manchaban con el y, se jactaban del buen y mal gusto de los presentes.

 

* * *

 

Scott sentado a unas mesas de distancia de los susodichos. No podía creer absolutamente lo que veían sus propios ojos… seria posible… lo peor de todo eso, era que sentía un odio enorme creciendo en su pecho. Por aquél… sujeto qué cargaba a Stiles en su falda. Y esté se dejaba abrazar por la espalda. -¡Señor, Señor!

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Grito, molesto.

-“La mostaza” -Le dijo la muchacha en otra mesa, cerca de el. -Se esta manchando.- Le explico mostrando, qué inconcientemente había apretado el pote entre sus manos y, ahora esta escurría como un volcán en erupción.

-Lo siento, Gracias.

No supo en que momento, los otros se fueron. _Molesto_. Pago la cuenta y, salio de ahí. Se había transformado en Hulk de tantas chispas de furia qué soltaba, mientras caminaba hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo. Las chicas le coqueteaban y, el ni siquiera se fijaba en ellas.

 

* * *

 

Las gomas quemándose tras el arranque de un auto. Llamaron su atención. Cuando estaba acomodándose en su moto.

\- Cálmate, cariño.- **_¡Otra vez! esa maldita vos…_**

\- ¡¿Como diantres quieres qué me calme?!.- Grito a su novio.- ¡Le arrancare las bolas a ese… Bastardo!.

-Déjalo por la paz. - El jeep de stiles, estaba estacionado detrás de ellos.

La rubia despotricaba insultos, mientras stiles estaba siendo abrazado contra el cuerpo del mayor de forma protectora. Mientras el castaño, hundía su rostro en su pecho. El otro le consolaba, acariciándole la espalda suavemente.- Tienes que controlar tus impulsos.

-Al demonio el puto, control… - Un gemido de dolor ahogándose en el pecho de su novio, la hizo calmarse.- lo siento.- apenada. Observo a stiles. - Lo siento, cariño… - Dirigiéndose a su pequeño amigo. Se maldijo un par de veces y, se acerco a ambos. -No quise ponerme así… - acariciando el rostro del castaño. - ¿Estas bien?- Stiles, asistió.

-Yo soy él que lo siente. - Se seco las lagrimas. -Aun no aprendo a defenderme de él, solo. - Muy molesto, consigo mismo.- Debería ser mas fuerte.

\- Fuerte, eh!.- Repitió molesta.- Tu eres perfecto.- le afirmo la muchacha.- Y, le romperé la cara a quien diga lo contrario… así, tenga que golpearte a ti mismo.

Stiles paso de los brazos del mayor a los brazos de Erica. - Vámonos, qué cierta persona se impacientara.- fijo su mirada en los ojos avellanas, cristalizados por las lagrimas.

Agradecía tanto tenerles cerca.

_Por suerte._

Danny no había visto aquél patético, derrumbe emocional. El chico de apariencia latina se había ido antes de que aquel sujeto indeseable apareciera.

Stiles monto el jeep.

Boyd le hizo una seña para que lo esperara.

Fue hasta la moto de su novia donde está estaba montándose. -Cariño, dejare la moto aquí… vendremos por ella luego, en la tuya.- Erica asistió. -No dejare que stiles maneje en esas condiciones.

Sujetándose de la chamarra de su novio- Tan lindo, mi monigote. - . Jalo del cuero y, lo beso, con audacia. Al terminar el beso apasionado se mantuvo cerca del rostro de su enamorado y, moviendo sus labios, le previno. - Alguien nos esta observando - volvió a besarlo chupando seductoramente el labio inferior.

Scott permaneció escondió detrás de unos autos.

La muchacha se coloco el casco y, arranco la moto -Ya me había dado cuenta. - Compartiendo una intima sonrisa. Antes, de que ella se alejara.

Stiles observo a la pareja besándose, por el espejo retrovisor… se removió inquieto. Tomo aire y se contuvo. El también quería algo, así… pero al parecer… todo se ponía en su contra.- Que envidia…

\- Tú envidia…- Repitió extrañado. - ¿Por qué…? -Stiles se sobresalto en su asiento al ver a Boyd apareciendo en la ventanilla del acompañante. El mayor abrió la puerta y se sentó. Para luego acercarse lentamente hasta el rostro sonrojado de stiles. - Si, nos tienes a todos… somos tuyos.- Apenado miro a otro lado. Boyd sonrío y tomándolo del mentón; lo giro hacía él para que stiles lo mirara a los ojos.- No puedes sentir envidia de algo que posees.

\- Por qué siempre tiene que decir cosas, como esas…- Se ruborizo, por completo.

\- Por qué… es la verdad.- Acaricio sus labios suavemente. Sus dedos eran fríos y, su mirada intimidante- Fuiste enviado para nosotros… y, nosotros te escogimos a ti… por que eres hermoso y, eres nuestro.- tomando con delicadeza una de sus manos y, besándola.

Stiles sintió un cosquilleo en su espalda. Eso era demasiado intenso. Intimo. Sus nervios empezaron a jugarle una mala pasada. Boyd estaba demasiado cerca de él. A casi a una pizca de sus labios. La bocina y el arranque furioso de una moto. Lo despertó de ese trance casi hipnótico, se alejo.

\- Lo siento.

Stiles asistió.- No ahí problema.

* * *

 

Agradecía sus poderes en aquel momento. Sus manos habían reaccionado, por impulso.  
Provocar ruido para que los ocupantes del jeep se distanciaran… había sido, lo primero que se le ocurrió.

**Gracias al cielo, funciono.**

El repiqueteo en su pecho, le decía que no podía ver a su castaño. Siendo besado… por alguien más. Así esté fuese hombre o mujer.

Una vez en su departamento.

Scott medio se arrepintió de haber seguido a stiles.

Ahora no sabia que pensar… Su amigo era una especie de gigoló, Estaba en una secta de esas que hacen orgías… **_oh… Dios no quiero, ni imaginármelo…_**

**_No._ **

Su castaño aun olía a pureza…  
Estaba 100% seguro de que seguía siendo tan ingenuo e inocente… Quería, protegerle de lo que sea que estuviese pasando. Tomarlo entre sus brazos y, jamás soltarlo. Seguramente esas personas lo tenían engañado. Y, lo estaban engatusando con trucos baratos…

Sacando los libros que compro en la librería. Noto un pequeño papel de colores, cayendo al suelo. - ¿Blue-Moon? -Leyó. Entonces recordó…

 _ **Blue-Moon…**_  Flash Backs.

 

\- Genial, un niño más a quien cuidar…- Suspiro Boyd.

Danny sonrío y le revolvió el cabello a stiles. - Recuerda qué prometiste ayudarme esta noche... en ** _Blue-moon._** ¿Estas listo?

-Nací listo.

Fin de Flash Back.

* * *

 

- ¿Stiles... estará ahí?- Corrió hacia su cuarto, tenia que prepararse.

* * *

 

\- Hazlo si quieres, pero no sin pensar. No lo hagas porque alguien diga que debe hacerse. Toma tus propias decisiones - dijo, tomando un vaso de whisky.

\- No sea tan trágico. - Sonriendo a Derek. Como le había aconsejado Erica. **_Dios. Me siento, tan tonto…_** -Danny me lo pidió hace un tiempo y, se lo prometí. -Y preguntó con curiosidad- ¿No piensas ir…?

El mayor se levantó de su sillón de un salto, derramando el whisky con agua que le quedaba en el vaso. Miro en silencio a stiles. - ¡¿Quieres que valla?! - Ocultando su emoción. Fallando patéticamente.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Por que no iba a querer…?

-Por que es un antipático, que nunca se divierte. -Gruñó. Cora, tomando asiento.

 ** _¡Por qué, siempre tiene que interrumpir nuestros momentos a solas!._ ** Pensó el mayor. Mientras colocaba el baso sobre la mesita ratona.

Observo a stiles, una leve palidez le cubría el cuerpo, y ella supo que si pudiera verle los ojos estarían sin aquel brillo, que los de ella. Jamás igualarían... - ¿Sucedió algo? Te noto… raro.

El castaño maldijo esa intuición certera de la pequeña hermana de Derek. Siempre notaba antes que todos; Sus cambios de humor y, sus emociones.

Derek analizo a su castaño. Después de todo, existen probadas razones para suponer que Stiles, tenia problemas. Si Cora tenía razón,

Y, Cora tenía razón.

-Nada.- soltó, seguro.

-Miente.- Dictamino a su hermano. Ocultando, sus ojos tristes bajo sus flecos. **_¿Por qué stiles no confiaba en ellos?._**

Derek se acerco al sillón donde stiles estaba sentado y, poniendo sus manos en cada apoya brazos. -De todas formas. -Se inclino cerca de Stiles.-Me enterare.

\- Lo que digas.- Alejando su rostro.

Eso debía terminar algún día; Derek veía las cosas… mejor que todos, era mejor resignarse, dejarse llevar. No presionar a su pequeño . Después de todo, algún día deberán cambiar las cosas, o si no, ¡quién sabe! Se volvería loco. Lo importante… era mantenerlo cerca. Eso lo sabia, bien. Después de todo, primero tenia que lograr que el castaño sintiera atracción por él. Se tenia confianza.

  
Quizás fue injusto… Stiles, ahora estaba un poco confundido con todo el asunto. Laura tenía razón lo mejor sería esperar, si él lo buscaba hablarían de aquello, sino entendería que él tendría sus razones, para no hacerlo.

\- Iré… si prometes mantenerte cerca de mi.

-Pe-Pero… - Tartamudeo.

\- Tranquilo.- Le sonrío de medio lado mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras. Tenia que ducharse y cambiarse. -Me encargare de que a si sea.

Cora se burlo y, stiles solo se resigno. Por suerte había olvidado las bolsas, con la ropa nueva. El día anterior en la casa de Derek. Solo tenia que ducharse con el permiso de los Hale… Cambiarse e ir a cumplir con su palabra. Llevó su mano hasta su pecho. El corazón aun retumbaba algo acelerado.

-Sabes que estamos siempre, para ti…- Soltó la muchacha dejando a stiles solo en la sala.

-Lo se…


	5. Tarde confusa... Noche de suerte. 2

Al entrar a su cuarto.

Se encontró con una grata sorpresa, esperándole sobre la cama. Lastimosamente no era Stiles desnudo bajo sus sabanas… pero tenia bastante que ver con él.  
Al menos, eso le hacia pensar ese… **agradable** , aroma que percibía en el ambiente.

Tomo la caja que estaba envuelta delicadamente, por un moño azul y, lentamente la abrió. De acuerdo. No fue nada lento. Prácticamente, la convirtió en pedazos, tras la desesperación de ver que había dentro.

Sorprendido; Tomo la camiseta gris, sujetándola con la punta de sus dedos y observo interesado, el pantalón de cuero negro. Con una nota en ella.

« úsalo»

Típico, de stiles.

No lo pensó dos veces y, busco sus botas negras de guerrero, regalo de Stiles, en navidad.

Se ducho, coloco gel en su cabello y, se vistió.

Sintió unos golpes, en la puerta. Seguro era Cora o Laura. Suspiro. Ni siquiera se inmuto en escuchar el corazón repiqueteando tras su puerta.

En medio de su habitación.

Un gran espejo antiguo, con bordes de madera. Lo espera para apreciar su propio aspecto, desde las botas, hasta el cabello engominado. Se lo acomodo con sus manos. Pensando, en como quedaría mejor.

— Espejito, espejito… ¿Quién, es el tío mas guapo de todo el mundo? — dice con un divertido tono de voz

— Stiles… — Se giro, avergonzado al ver a el lindo pecoso, entrar en sus terrenos. — Nunca te enseñaron que es de buena educación llamar a la puerta antes de entrar — la forma en qué lo dice… sumado al gestó de molestia en su rostro… provocan que el castaño, retroceda un paso. Chocando contra la puerta entornada.

— Toque, pero… parecías bastante entretenido. — le sonrío, las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo. — Es malo enamorarse del espejo.

— Solo estaba chequeando.

— Yo igual… — Stiles, carraspeo apenado. — Digo… necesito usar tu ducha… — Nervioso, intento explicarse. Al verse sometido al bendito, arqueamiento de ceja. — Tus hermanas y Peluca quitaron las puertas de los otros baños... Bueno, en la de tus padres… rompieron el seguro. — Derek no podía creer lo qué sus oídos escuchaba. _Esas dementes…_

— humm… — Se cruzo de brazos mientras se apoyaba en el borde del escritorio. — ¿Y, Boyd?.

Durante unos segundos no sabe como reaccionar.

— Digamos… qué, prefiero usar la tuya… — Diablos, por que tiene qué ser tan difícil. _Solo di, si o no._ — Si no te molesta…

— Es… todo tuyo.

Sin esperar mas, avanza decidido por el pasillo y, al llegar a la altura del cuarto de baño, empuja la puerta entornada.

— Stiles… — lo detuvo.

Redirigió su mirada al hombre lobo que tan nervioso, lo ponía. — Si.

— Gracias. — El muchacho sonrió mientras se giraba y, entraba en el cuarto de baño.

 

 _¿En como, cuánto, tiempo… se quitaba una puerta?_ — En el mismo instante en que lo pensó. Sintió una mano jalándole de la oreja y, arrastrarlo — Ah! — hasta estar lejos de su cuarto. — ¡Oye! — Se encontró con la mirada escrutadora de Thalia. — ¿Mama? ¿Que pasa…?

— Dale al chico su espacio.

— Es mi cuarto.

— Se que es tu cuarto… — _Conozco tus mañas, mocoso. De tal palo tal astilla._ — Pero se lo prestaras a Stiles.

— ¿Y dónde quieres que vaya?

— No sé, a cualquier parte. Eso si, deja a ese chico. Ducharse y, vestirse tranquilo. — Exigió. como si estuviera en la milicia. — Demasiado tubo con tus hermanas… — Reviro los ojos molesto. — Oh…

— Oh?

— Oh… Sabrás, lo que soy enojada.

— De acuerdo. — resignado. — De todas formas… no iba a hacer nada.

— Si, claro. — Bastante sarcástica. — Y, para que no te tientes... — Sonrío, ante la cara de indignación que le daba su hijo —. Ayuda a Peter con el café.

— Pero…

La mirada de su madre fue la ultima advertencia, para mantener su boca cerrada. — Yo tengo que castigar… a unas jovencitas. — cuando su madre le dio la espalda en el pasillo. Derek titubeó en volver a su cuarto.

— Derek…

Se guardo un gruñido de frustración en la garganta. — ¡De acuerdo!. — Buscando las escaleras. — De acuerdo… — Dirigiéndose a la planta baja.

 

* * *

 

 

— No me preguntes esas cosas — le miró de reojo —. Me resulta vergonzoso.

— Soy tu tío. — Lo han hecho. ¿Si o no?

— Claro que no. — le espetó y, con un murmullo enojado, añadió — Ni siquiera sabe que me gusta.

— Ahora, Si. pongo en duda que seas mi sobrino. — Derek resoplo molesto. Estaban en la cocina teniendo una platica. Tío/sobrino. De las que tanto se escurre Derek. Pero hoy no tenia tanta suerte. — A tu edad… donde ponía el ojo…

— Cierra la boca, qué te escucharan.

— Ya todos lo saben.

— ¡Lo sé! — Soltó molesto. — Y, es indignante. por qué… pareciera que todos se interponen.

— Eso no es cierto.

— ¡Viven interrumpiéndonos! — aseguró exaltado.

— A todos nos gusta el Sterek.

— Ste… ¿Que? Ni siquiera preguntare.

— Mira, es un derecho de nacimiento tener nuestro propio compañero, así que no lo podrás esquivar por mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano — probablemente, más temprano que tarde — acabará sucediendo. Te has equivocado antes… pero eso nos diferencia de los humanos. Tenemos tiempo para componernos y, volver a la carrera. Ahora… piensa esto; Stiles. Sigue siendo humano. Para el no corre el reloj igual que para nosotros.

— Dices… que lo intente. Me lance al rió, sin salvavidas. — Ya que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, Stiles. — ¿Por qué… él podría morir mañana…?— Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

— No. — dándole un golpe-cito en la nuca. — Digo que si sigues siendo tan pendejo. Cualquiera de los inútiles qué conoces o no conoces… podría ganarte la jugada.

— Dios, no puedo creer que diga esto. — peinando su cabello hacía atrás con sus manos. — Pero creo que tienes razón.

Peter le sonrío a su sobrino. — No quiero que se me otorgue ningún mérito por ello... — se levanto de la mesa y, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su sobrino, le invito en silencio, a volver a la sala.

 

* * *

 

 

El espejo siempre era un malvado, adversario.

 

 

Era raro… para él mirarse en uno. Al menos. Si, quería mantener su estado de animo por enzima del suelo.

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la vista.

No estaba seguro de lo qué se había puesto.

Nunca lo estaba.

Ese era una de sus mayores defectos.

Resignado ante su aspecto. Acomodo sus cosas en un pequeño bolso. Y respirando hondo, bajo al primer piso, para encontrarse con el resto.

 

* * *

 

 

Laura pensó por un momento, qué estaba reviviendo aquella escena del Titanic. Cuando Rose baja las escaleras y, Jack se deleita por su belleza, encontrándola al final de ella, solo faltaba que Derek tomara la mano de Stiles, y la besara... 

Sus piernas no se movían. Solo estaba frente a él… admirándolo. — Stiles, estas… — Cora le dio un codazo para que dejara de babear , como un idiota. El castaño le sonrió, ampliamente y, Derek se derrumbo ante aquella imagen — …formidable. — Se maldijo. Tenia que ser su maldita hermana y, su maldita boca.

— ¿Cómo dices? — Pestañeo, sorprendido ante el piropo de Derek.

— Que…

Salvándole de un bochorno asegurado, una chica salto frente a él para abrazarse al castaño. De acuerdo. El abrazo esta de más… — ¡Te vez genial, stiles! —

La sonrisa de la joven rubia. No, quito el interés del castaño por las palabras no medidas del mayor… pero la insistencia de su amiga por obtener su atención. Provocaron que lo dejase por el momento. — ¿Tú crees…? No se, no es mi estilo.

— Acaso, no se nota. — Contemplo, el alabo de Peter — Nos has dejado, sin palabras.

— Pensé que era del susto.

Las risas se escurrieron con facilidad en aquella noche tan calida y, prometedora.

Talía se encontraba feliz de qué stiles, perteneciera al lado, de su familia.

* * *

 

 

Encaminándose a sus respectivos trasportes. Stiles, fue detenido de la muñeca. Por la mano de Boyd. — No, iras con el jeep… ¿Verdad?

— Yo… la verdad no lo sé… creo que…

— Yo, si. — Alejando a Boyd de el espacio personal de su castaño. — Stiles, se viene conmigo. Tu encárgate de tu novia y, mis hermanas qué vallan como puedan.

— ¡Derek! — Indignado el único humano.  — No seas así.— le regaño.

— Déjalo, el infierno, le quemara las patas algún día… — soltó, Laura en posición de victima.

— Qué le queme las uñas… qué, las tiene un tantito largas. — Se burlo la menor.

— Cierren la boca. — Rezongo mirando a stiles. — Ves!. Y, tú las defiendes…

— Lo… Siento? — soltó, dudoso.

Derek tomo la misma muñeca que antes había sido tomada por Boyd. Como queriendo borrar cualquier huella…. Prácticamente, arrastro al castaño hasta su Camaro. La pareja compartió la moto. Y, las hermanas se fueron, cada una, en la suya.

Parecían una escolta real.

El camino fue bastante, silencioso. Las miradas entre los dos ocupantes del Camaro, eran bateadas de un lado al otro.

 **Al llegar a Blue-Moon**.

 

* * *

 

Stiles se quedo inmóvil en su asiento — ¿Y si no me gusta lo que opinan de mi música? ¿Y si la odian? ¿Y si me odian?

— Pues en ese caso, solo tendrás que aceptarlo.

Resoplo. — ¡Diablos!

— Te dije que no era fácil… por suerte, tenemos un plan “B”

— ¿Cual?

— Les arranco la cabeza y, parto las piernas. Hasta que digan lo contrario, aunque, no creo llegar a esos extremos.

Lograr qué su pequeño, riera. Como, lo estaba haciendo. Era increíblemente, glorioso. Simplemente, música para sus oídos.

* * *

 

La música estaba tan alta, qué apenas se escuchaban sus propios, pensamientos.

**_Debbie Deb - Funky Little Beat_ **

**_…I like that move boy you got that groove Rockin' in the streets to this funky beat (Funky little beat) that funky beat. Rockin' in the streets to this funky beat._ **

**_2:00 and the party's still going and all my friends they're ready to go. Ohh you turn around, oh I smile at you that's when you shy down, forget just what you want to do. I'm gonna let it. Go you know obviously what I want you to do to me. Why can't you see?…_ **

* * *

 

Al salir del Camaro.

Derek se había tomado la atribución de volver a sujetar a stiles. Pero esta ves, estaban tomados de la mano.

— Demasiada gente. — Se justifico. — Conociéndote, posiblemente te perderás antes de llegar a una mesa.

Stiles chasqueo la lengua. Derek podía ser bastante irritante el 75 % de las veces. — Prometí, que permanecerías a mi lado. — El otro 25 % era todo un tierno.

« A mi lado » Sonaba sugerente, tentador...

Lastima que a Derek le gustaran las mujeres… y, el, aun estuviera algo colado por su ex-mejor amigo.

Stiles, conoció a la ultima novia del ojiverde. Bonita, inteligente. Pero... bastante odiosa, con su raza. Al castaño, se le escurría el miedo por las arterias. Cuando esa muchacha lo miraba.

De un día para el otro.

La joven se fue y, el pobre Derek se quedo solo.

Su corazón sintió pena por el moreno.

Pero poco a poco, lo vio levantarse.

Esperaba que encontrara a la persona adecuada para el. Es por eso que le regalo aquella ropa. Para que se relajara y, se viera esplendido ante la vista femenina. Su corazón se transformo en el reflejo de un globo pinchado. Se había **mal acostumbrado** al Derek sin novia. Que lo llevaba a todos lados y, le prestaba una sonrisa alentadora, cada dia de la semana.

 

* * *

 

— Al fin llegan. — Danny observo a stiles, con ese brillo de orgullo en su mirada. — Te ves, genial.

— Gracias.

—Se lo decia a Stiles…

Hale lo sabia.

Pero le encantaba oir aquella risilla que le calentaba el pecho.

—¿Que cantaras?

— ¿Quieres que lo haga, Ya.?

—¿Sabes la hora que es…? ustedes se tomaron sus dos vidas y, parte de la mía, en venir.— los regaño.

—Stiles se tardaba en la ducha.

—Tu te tardaste en dejarme duchar.

—Wow…! Se ducharon juntos.— No lo preguntaba. Lo afirmaba, observando el cabello húmedo de ambos.

— !No! Yo… lo que quise decir… no es lo que piensas…

— Déjalo.

— Pero…

— Déjalo.— le exigió a stiles. A lo que el chico bajo la cabeza avergonzado.—lo que hagamos. No tiene por que interesarte. Yo no te pregunto, cuantas veces lo haces con tu novio.

Danny avergonzado, pero cabreado le soltó.— No me gusta alardear delante de los pobres.

Alegando la soltería del mayor.

Tiro de la mano que sujetaba a stiles, colocando al castaño delante de el. —Quien dice que ciento celos de tu suerte. — lo abrazo del cuello, sin soltar su mano. Stiles sintió sus mejillas arder y al sentir la respiración de Derek sobre la oreja y, su espalda apoyada en el pecho del mayor. —Yo tengo la mía propia.

Danny asistió. Aceptando con una gran sonrisa, las palabras del moreno.

— Y no te lo niego.

— Derek. No hagas esas cosas… — No se decidía. Si, odiar aquella timidez del castaño o adorar la manera en que temblaba en sus brazos.

 

Bromear entre ellos sobre su sexualidad, era típico en su relación. Jefe/secretario.

 

* * *

 

 

Apenas llego. Y, noto que clase de club era... bastante liberal... por donde se lo viera.

Se acerco a la barra en busca de una cara. Seguramente, familiar y, Danny soltó un grito de alegría, al verlo frente a el.

Lo habia escuchado pedir algo a uno de sus empleados y, prácticamente salto sobre sus pies... Imaginando, al dueño de aquella voz.

Realmente estaba sorprendido de verlo. Y eso molesto en el fondo al buen, Scott. Era como confesar que stiles, no le había dicho una sola palabra de que el estaba nuevamente en Beiacon Hill.

—¿Qué dices?

Pero ahí estaba.

Pegado a una de las bancas desde hace hora y, media. Esperando a verlo llegar… y, el que hacia? Se paseaba de la mano de aquel gorilón de poca monta.

Eso solo lo hizo enojar un poquito mas.

—¿Quién es su amigo?

—Estás muy interesado en los nuevas amistades de stiles.¿Acaso puedes sacar algún provecho de eso?

Scott había creído ser sutil al interrogar a Danny... debió recordar que a su amigo gay, no se le escapa nada.

 

—Claro que no — hizo un gesto con la mano, demostrando que le restaba importancia. — Solo me preocupa. Su amigo se le quedo mirando. sin entenderlo del todo. — Ya te lo dije antes Danny… Son gente rara…

— No son raros… Bueno, quizás un poquitín… pero te aseguro, que nadie va a cuidarlo, como ellos. Ni siquiera su padre.

Un leve destello de molestia fue visible en sus ojos café.

— Y le moleste a quien le moleste… es la verdad.

—¡Joder! Me siento, demasiado mal. Stiles solo me ignora. No atiende mis llamadas. No acepta mis invitaciones y, rechaza mi cercanía…

— Tan mal esta la cosa…

Scott, observo a Danny por un segundo. — Tan… — Repitió, incrédulo. Pero que estúpido había sido… Danny, lo sabia. — ¡Tu sabes! ¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Que fue lo que le hice! eh!!! ¡¿Por que me trata así?!

—No te diré nada.

—Tienes que hacerlo. Al menos... por nuestra amistad.

—Soy amigo de ambos.

— Dan, es hora.— los interrumpe un muchacho.

— Pregúntaselo tu mismo.— Le aconsejo, antes de irse.

 

Se bajaron las luces.

 

Oscuridad, silbidos y gritos se hicieron oír, aclamando lo que estaba por venir…

Tres luces se encendieron; Una verde, roja y por ultimo azul. La gente grito, extasiada. Mujeres y, hombres eufóricos.

La música empezó a sonar… de regge seguramente, se iba a a tratar.

Un castaño de piel clara y, ojos avellana. Apareció con micrófono en mano. Derek observo con media sonrisa su aparición. Manteniéndose cerca. Estando detrás de las cortinas del escenario.

_Mírame…_

_Mírame llorar_   
_Mirame…_   
_Mirame caer, otra vez…._

_Mirame…_

_Mírame llorar._   
_Mírame…_   
_Mírame reír del ayer…_   
_Mírame llorar_   
_Mírame…_

_Mírame caer… por su piel._

Danny llego. Como si estuviera charlando, con su amigo en una habitación y, con su voz le siguió.

_**No llores, por llorar.** _   
_**Llora** _   
_**Si, lo sientes de verdad.** _

_Que tonto fui…_   
_Escuche tu sirena y,_   
_Fingí…_

_Para no morir…_

_Que tonto fui…_

_**¿Qué dices? ¡Levántate!** _   
_**Si sabes, que el amor, es un arte.** _   
_**Borra ese lienzo,** _   
_**por el que lloraste.** _   
_**Encuentra los colores,** _   
_**Que sepan apreciarte.** _

_**¿Qué dices?** ¿Qué dices?_

Debería ser pecado  
Enamorarse  
Abrazar demonios,  
Y, besar Ángeles…

_**¡¿Que dices?!** _

_**Te lo afirmo.** _   
_**Tu culpa no fue** _   
_**Enamorarte…** _

_**Tu culpa fue** _   
_**Amar** _   
_**a quien no sabe...** _

Mirame  
Mirame… caer…  
Mirame…

_Castigado por amar…_   
_y, ser cobarde._

_**Tonto el destino,** _   
_**De una vida que gira** _   
_**en busca de un amor** _   
_**clandestino.** _

_Mírame…_   
_Mírame llorar_   
_Mirame…_   
_Mirame caer, otra vez…._

_Mirame…_

_Mírame llorar._   
_Mírame…_   
_Mírame reír del ayer…_   
_Mírame llorar_   
_Mírame…_

_Mírame caer… por su piel._

**_Siempre lo supiste._ **

**_Y ese día…_ **   
**_Mil días borro…_ **   
**_Y esa noche_ **   
**_Llorando_ **   
**_todo se perdió._ **

_Mirame…_   
_Mis sueños en silencio,_   
_desgarro..._

Mirame…  
¿Ahora que soy,  
que seré…?

Mirame.  
Mirame caer…  
Mirame…

**_Quien conto su cuento,._ **   
**_Llorando termino._ **

_**Y el sigue sufriendo…** _   
_**En su rinco.** _

Por ese amor  
Que no llego…

**_Que nuca supo,_ **   
**_Quien lo amo._ **

Mírame…


	6. ''Soy Dios''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho la demora. díganme que opinan. ¿les gusta, no les gusta? ¿me odian, no me odian? jaja... bueno, espero sea de su agrado este capitulo.

 

> Es imposible para cualquier ser humano, cantar mas de tres canciones, sin terminar con la garganta seca y, los labios sedientos.
> 
> Su corazón vibra de felicidad y, es lo mas importante para ese hombre lobo, que lo mira de lejos; con eso ojos de un verde intenso, deseoso de tenerlo nuevamente a su lado.
> 
> La vista y, el oído se encuentran reticente a dejar de oír a ese bello publico que le aplaude cada movimiento. Pero su voz no esta del todo acostumbrada dado que no es un cantante profesional. Por eso mismo, decide bajar los brazos y, tras una reverencia acompañado de gritos histéricos por parte de sus nuevos, fans…
> 
> Hecha su retirada.
> 
> No tiene deseos de arruinar su noche teniendo que auto-medicarse.
> 
> Además, va siendo hora de dejarle el camino libre al resto de artistas callejeros que se presentara esa noche.
> 
> Muchos chicos talentosos se presentarían en el concurso que se aria a continuación. El premio no era gran cosa, pero la ilusión estaba en ser conocido y, demostrar lo increíble que era cada uno a su manera.
> 
> En cierta forma más de uno saldría ganando. Beaicon Hill no era muy grande y, lugares así… reunía a casi todo el poblado cercano. Sin olvidar a los turistas… qué seguramente; Con algo suerte… alguno seria ése representante qué los llevaría al estrellato.
> 
> Al castaño de pecas graciosas, no le interesaba todo eso…, El solo canta por cantar y, por qué a su difunta madre lo hacia con frecuencia. Además es uno de sus tantos jobi’s para mantener su jodida hiperactividad a raya.
> 
> Los silbidos cortan el aire con coquetería y, mientras las luces enfoca el rostro de felicidad que lleva su gente-¡Un fuerte aplauso! - y, más gritos se dejan oír- ¡No los escucho!- Danny lo despide con elegante gracia del escenario.
> 
> Es verdaderamente increíble: cuanto tuvieron que contener a la gente que pedía otra y, Stiles solo se aleja dando pequeños saltos.
> 
> La felicidad de aquel maravilloso momento hace que el castaño, olvide el mal rato que tubo que pasar en aquel estacionamiento del centro, esa misma tarde y, del que espera no sea mencionado a Derek por Erica o Boyd.
> 
> Stiles frunce el ceño y, forma un pequeño mohin de molestia al no encontrarse con Derek _«¿Dónde esta? Se habrá ido… quizás se canso de esperarme.»_ Su flujo de pensamiento es detenido al sentir unos brazos rodeándole por la cintura y, tirarlo asía atrás, haciendo que su frágil espalda choque con algo duro.-Me extrañaste- Ronronea, como un gato.Stiles se sonroja e intenta soltarse.
> 
> -¡No seas tonto! - se suelta fingiéndose enfadado.- Creí que te habían secuestrado ovnis o algo así… -para terminar murmurando. Mientras cruza sus brazos a la altura de pecho.- con eso de qué...- le da la espalda fingiendo estar ofendido.-...no te apartarías de mi…
> 
> Jaja/- Ya! Ya.… pero, no me aparte.- le sonríe de lado, viendo, como stiles se gira para alzar una ceja demostrándole que no le cree ni media palabra. - Solo me gusta ver como me buscas cuando crees que no estoy cerca…- el castaño se sonroja y, Derek siente qué su corazón se derrite como chocolate al fuego- pero me da pena cuando veo esa carita de niño asustado, apunto de llorar…
> 
> -¡Yo no estaba por llorar!
> 
> -Si, como no…
> 
> -¡Derek!- le grita totalmente avergonzado. _«¿Por que siempre me hace ese tipo de comentarios? Acaso, no se da cuenta que me pone nervioso.»_ \- ¡eres un idiota!
> 
> -Ya! Ven aquí y, dame un abrazo.- le sujeto el brazo y, lo tiro hacia él.- dime como te sentiste.
> 
> _«Me siento… »_ Su corazón empezó a latir algo acelerado y, como no hacerlo, Si. Esta siendo apretujado entre los brazos de ese adonis de piel bronceada y, ojos salvajes.
> 
> -¡Ehy!- el castaño. No. Es un lobezno pero al igual que ellos puede sentir el aroma a cuero nuevo de esa chaqueta negra que el mayor lleva puesta mezclándose con la colonia masculina o quizás… solo es el aroma propio del ojiverde.-¡Stiles!
> 
> -¿Qué? Oh, si…- alza el rostro, intentando olvidándose del aroma qué despide el pecho calido del mayor. -¡Fue genial!-Grita exaltado. -Fue maravilloso, fantástico. ¡lo viste Derek, lo viste!- da algunos saltitos en el lugar y, Derek empieza a entender por qué Erica le dice Mi pequeña pulga, algunas veces.  
>  El castaño se sumerge en su propia alegría y, através de su mirada brillante contagia al mayor que lo vuelve a abrazar para levantarlo y, gíralo en el aire entre risas y, sonrisas.
> 
> \- ¡lo vi.! Stiles, te vi.… - Suelta emocionado por su pequeña y, bonita pulga… por que… diga lo que diga Erica. Stiles es solo su pulga.- ¡Estuviste increíble! _«Hermoso…»_ ¡fantástico!
> 
> -Ya, bájame Derek. - Suelta risueño. -¡Me estas mareando!
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Erica contiene el impulso de querer lanzarse enzima de stiles, cuando los ve llegar a duras penas a la mesa que tiene reservada en el piso de arriba. El famoso sector ‘VIP’ como le llama el gran Jackson. Las personas no han dejado de alabar con aplausos a stiles y, si no a terminado siendo arrastrado a la pista de baile por algún fan; sea genero que sea… es por la cara qué se carga su guardabosque personal; Qué dice sin hablar… las mil formas en qué le arrancara la piel y, le romperá los huesos a quien intente sacarlo de su lado.  
>  Así sea solo para comentar el clima.
> 
> Y, es por eso que la rubia lo piensa nueve, rebobina tres y, se rinde seis veces antes de saltar sobre una pileta sin agua. Y, no es que sea cobarde… solo, no quiere partirse la cabeza. Traducción _(No quiere que Derek-celoso-hale, le parta su mandarina en gajos)_ -Maldito lobezno, acaparador de pulgas, bonitas... -Murmura frustrada.
> 
> Su novio sonríe y, las chicas se ríen a su lado.
> 
> -¿Que pulga?.- alza una ceja luego de sentarse- Obviamente- con stiles a su lado.-¿olvidaste desparasitarla?- pregunta. Jocoso, el ojiverde con evidente burla al novio de la rubia.
> 
> -Mira quien habla de parasito.- susurra su hermana mayor.- No podríamos deshacernos de ti… ni aunque te diéramos a beber todo el plaguicida del mundo.
> 
> \- ¿Hermano no te duele la mano de tanto sujetar la mano de stiles?-Sostiene Cora riendo.- Yo puedo remplazarte… si quieres…- hace el intento de tomar la otra mano del castaño, que se a sentado a su lado.
> 
> -¡olvídalo!- _«Ni lo sueñes, niñita»_ quita la mano de stiles para qué Cora no la tome. Es una suerte estar sentado del otro lado. -No tome lo que no se le ah perdido.- y, stiles quiere llorar de frustración en medio de los dos hermanos.
> 
> \- ¿Por qué, siempre tengo que sentarme en medio de ellos dos?- pregunta stiles.-,lo único que hacen es discutir…
> 
> -Por que el resto.- le aclara.-No es tan suicida como Cora…-susurra nuevamente Laura; la cual a estado observando a un muchacho a la distancia... Y, frunce el ceño al ver que esta acompañado por una copia de Barbie.- Acaso, olvidaste la ves que Boyd se sentó contigo - se giro mosqueada para mirar a stiles.- y,… termino con su pierna en estado dudoso.
> 
> -Eso fue un desgarro, ¿verdad?- Suelta el menor como si se hubiera perdido de algo.
> 
> -Si. claro…- soltó Boyd molesto. _«¿Un desgarro por estar sentado…? a veces stiles es tan inocente… a pesar de ser todo un cerebrito»_. Ese bastardo de Derek le había partido el hueso con una patada bajo la mesa. _«Maldito bastardo»._ Solo por que le había susurrado a stiles, algo en el oído.  
>  La mirada amenazante qué ‘San Derek’ le hecha le recuerda qué es mejor tener su bocata cerrada.
> 
> -Al menos, Ya estas mejor… ¿verdad, hombre de hierro?.
> 
> -Jaja/Si. nada me derrota. - se golpea el pecho y, le sonríe a stiles haciendo que Derek quiera golpearlo.
> 
> \- Cuidado y, vuelves a lesionarte…- amenaza entre dientes Derek. A lo que las chicas ríen por la cara desencajada de Boyd y, el despiste de stiles.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Mientras el grupo sigue en lo suyo.
> 
> Un moreno intenta ahogar sus penas en alcohol y, ese es el instante en qué un hombre lobo reniega de su condición. Por que el alcohol le sabe a nada y, solo le provoca un cosquilleo en el paladar y, un ardor en la garganta que no tarda en desaparecer... - Es como tener sexo, sin llegar al orgasmo.- Susurra. sobre el borde de la copa.
> 
> \- Por lo que veo… y, por la cara qué traes… imagino qué no era una amiga…- lo suelta jocoso, con pinta de burla.
> 
> -¿Qué?- Gira su rostro a un lado y, observa a un joven que camina asía el, como un modelo en la pasarela. Solo le falta tomar un saco, echárselo al hombro y, regresar por donde vino. Scott arruga el ceño, le conoce, pero… ¿de donde?- ¿Quién, eres tu? -Quiso saber con voz gélida.
> 
> Era un chico un poco mas alto que Scott, con el cabello rubio ondulado y, una mirada acerada, entre azul y, plata. con un extraño brillo frío y arrogante. Tenia unas bellas facciones que, se las mirase por donde se las mirase, destilaban severidad, por lo que daba, casi a simple vista, la mas errónea sensación de que se trataba de un ángel. De aspecto extremadamente limpio, pulcro. Tenia puesta una camiseta azul ajustada, lo suficiente como para que se marcara todo el musculado torso en ella, algo que probablemente no le provocaba ni frío ni calor, y llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, como los de Scott. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto por la calle se habría girado para contemplarlo con expresión entupida ante su exasperante belleza, y la gran mayoría en aquel club, incluso Scott admitía en el fondo que el chico era apuesto.
> 
> Si no fuera heterosexual se hubiera prendado de él seguramente.
> 
> \- Eres bastante despistado y, no retienes el rostro de una persona qué conociste apenas unas horas atrás… no hay que ser un genio, para saber cuál el problema en tu relación.
> 
> A menos que abriera su bocota como hace unos minutos enseñándole ese odioso tono de voz.
> 
> \- ¿Disculpa? - Dice bastante alterado por la intromisión de aquel desconocido. - Maldita sea, ¿pero qué te has creído para hablarme así?
> 
> \- ''Soy Dios'' - y, es increíble que sus sentidos digan que esta diciendo la verdad.
> 
> \- ¿Enserio?
> 
> -No idiota. - y, según Scott, el chico le sigue diciendo la verdad. Quizás… el alcohol. Si, le esta haciendo efecto.- Pero…, con lo que me toca soportar… podría quitarle el puesto.
> 
> Y es increíble que después de haber estado deseando ahorcarlo. Se halla tentado de la risa por aquel comentario.- Vale, creo que ya te recuerdo… disculpa, pero sin el trajecito colorido que traías y, esa gorrita…-suelta señalándolo de arriba a bajo. -Pareces otro.
> 
> \- Por que aquí en Beaicon Hill ahí un millón de rubios de ojos azules… - sostiene bastante irónico.
> 
> -Me agradabas mas siendo un pelele que toma tickets, en el cine.
> 
> -Me agradabas cero, siendo lo mismo que eres ahora.- suelta con media sonrisa.- ¿Y, bueno…?
> 
> -Bueno, ¿qué?
> 
> Rodó los ojos bastante hastiado.- qué, que paso con la fulana o fulano… qué se yo, hoy en día no se sabe.
> 
> -¿Que? Sabes… eres bastante desagradable.
> 
> -Si. Me lo dicen muy seguido. ¿Y..?
> 
> -Y, nada… no era ni lo uno, ni lo otro, solo… seguía a un amigo.- soltó bastante avergonzado. Desconcertado consigo mismo. No entiende. ¿Por qué, le esta contando esto a un desconocido?.
> 
> Observó al frente y, noto que el barman lo miraba extrañado. Scottt le devolvió una mirada hostil y, el chico trago en seco, siguiendo con su trabajo.« lo qué se gana uno, por atender puros, borrachos».
> 
> Se giro a observar al muchacho rubio nuevamente. Este le miraba expectante intentando entender a lo que se refería.  
>  Algo nervioso observo a los lados; Encontrándose con algunas parejas, manoseándose en la pista de baile…,los hombres qué toman lo que encontraran a su paso, las mujeres se ríen y, otros apresuran los tragos.
> 
> El muchacho a su lado roza el borde del vaso, que alguien dejo abandonado. Se miran entre sí, como el rubio sonríe. — Verás — continúa Scott —, hace un par de días regrese a esté mi pueblo natal… esperaba que mi mejor amigo estuviera feliz de encontrarme aquí nuevamente, luego de dos años de ausencia, dado que en fiestas no pudimos coincidir y, no pude verle… en ese corto periodo de tiempo que estuve…,aquí.
> 
> -Sigo, sin entender, perdona, pero ser rubio… tiene sus desventajas.
> 
> -Desde que regrese, es como si no me conociera… Se aleja de mi como si apestara e inventa excusas tontas para evitarme. Espera,¿No quieres un trago? ¡Oye!, tú sírvele algo a mi amigo.- el barman blanquea los ojos en dirección a Scott… y, asiste dudoso.
> 
> -Estoy bien, así.
> 
> -¿Un chico que entra a un club y, no bebe? Eso si es raro…
> 
> -Bueno…, tengo mis razones.
> 
> -Si es por dinero. Te estoy invitando.
> 
> -No. No es por eso… - sus ojos parecen tristes pero su sonrisa desvía la atención a una pregunta que quizás no le incumba hacer…- me decías de tu amigo.¿…?
> 
> -Oh, si… bueno, yo, no se exactamente que me pasa… — suspiro, peinándose el cabello con las manos. — solo siento que me ah desplazado por completo. — Sujeta la copa y, la suelta. Sus hombros están tensos y, el rubio lo mira sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Al menos no se esta riendo de el. — Se la pasa con otras personas y,… -toma un trago de su copa. -No se…
> 
> -Es ese chico que cantaba en el escenario ¿verdad?
> 
> Scott no oculta su sorpresa.-¿Cómo…
> 
> -Se te nota en la cara… estabas muy concentrado mirándole y, le has seguido con la mirada en toda la noche.
> 
> -¿Estabas espiándome?.-
> 
> -No te creas la gran cosa…,Solo me causo curiosidad ver como babeabas como un cachorro frente a un bistec…
> 
> -Yo no babeaba…- Soltó avergonzado al sentirse descubierto.
> 
> El rubio le regala una sonrisa cómplice como si fueran conocidos, de toda la vida.
> 
> -Tú amigo nació para ser una estrella.- Sostiene el ojiazul.
> 
> -Es muy talentoso.
> 
> -No me refiero a eso… tiene una luz propia… la despide con tanta consistencia qué contamina al que lo rodea y, lo conquista. Es interesante…
> 
> -Si. Stiles es maravilloso, siempre a sido así de calido, solo que las personas terminan ignorándolo, quizás por que temen encariñarse con alguien así…
> 
> El rubio sonrío ante aquellas palabras del moreno.-Entonces, ¿No lo sabes…,o, no quieres saber?
> 
> Scott que se hallaba con la cabeza hundida entre sus hombros, levanta el rostro para fijar la mirada en el otro muchacho. -¿ A qué te refieres?
> 
> — Bueno, a que quizás… estas algo obsesionado por ser el centro de su atención. — mira al techo y, de reojo a scott — Vuelves, después de ignórale…
> 
> -¡Nos comunicábamos por las redes!-intento justificarse.
> 
> -Eso no sirve a veces.- suspiro.- ,como decía; vuelves, después de ignorarle… seguramente hiciste tu vida de soltero.
> 
> -Tenia novia…
> 
> -Si. Y, seguramente te duro menos qué un suspiro…
> 
> -Oye! ¿Qué tienes conmigo?.- Se fingió ofendido, tomando nuevamente un trago de su bebida.
> 
> -A lo que voy… con novia o soltero, me vale madre…, tu hiciste lo tuyo y, ahora vuelves como si nada a tomarlo a tu merced. Queriendo tenerlo nuevamente bajo tu control.
> 
> -Deja de hacerlo sonar ‘raro’ ¿Quieres?, ¡Es mi mejor amigo!
> 
> -Si, yo también sigo a mi amigo en sus citas.
> 
> -El no tenia una cita.
> 
> -Si. Claro. Haber… por que no lo hablas con él, dile que sientes mucho el haberte retirado tanto de su vida y, que quieres que su relación… -la mirada de advertencia de Scott lo hace carraspear, divertido.- ah,…amistad… -arrastrando el ad.. -Sea igual o mejor que antes. - le puso una mano en el hombro y, Scott sintió una sensación extraña. Sintió paz. -Saca tu corazón y, dile lo que piensas, lo que quieres…
> 
> -No soy un niñato…
> 
> \- No te pido que te arrodilles y, llores, como un mocoso. -le regaña - solo te advierto… que por no saber doblegarse un poco, los seres humanos suelen perder lo mas preciado que tienen. Y, cuando se dan cuenta. Es tarde para recuperarlo.- le da unas palmaditas mas y, se gira para dejar a Scott bastante aturdido.
> 
> -¡Espera! - le grita. El rubio gira medio cuerpo para mirarle con una perfecta ceja arqueada. -No me haz dicho tu nombre.
> 
> El joven sonríe y solo alza una mano, alejándose entre la multitud, soltando un simple “suerte’’ para desaparecer al fin.- pero, qué tío mas extraño. - observa la copa vacía delante de él. «Decirle; lo que siento y, lo que quiero… ¿Por qué no? Solo necesitaría atarlo a una silla…» suspira y, observa su hombro. _«Fue una sensación tan extraña»_. _«‘Soy dios’»_. -…-lo medita unos segundos y, luego… - Ajaja/ Ya, estoy pensando, cualquier estupidez…
> 
> Mientras tanto.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> El club sigue con su música y, la mayoría baila, salta, se ríe, grita y, hasta se excita… disfrutando de todo lo que la noche les regala.
> 
> -¡Hola! ¿les gustaría bailar?.- pregunta una muchacha al ojiverde. Los únicos en la mesa son él y, stiles. Derek se niega con un movimiento de cabeza, pero antes de abrir la boca- stiles, por favor convéncele… - lo sorprende la morena suplicándole a stiles, lo que le da a entender qué ya se conocían…- ¡vamos, los cuatro!.
> 
> -¡hey!, Selena e Irina.- las saluda cordialmente.- ¡¿Como están chicas?!
> 
> -¡Hola, sti!- saluda una chica de cabello castaño y, ojos café, vistiendo con poca tela, según Derek.- ¿Bailas, conmigo?
> 
> Stiles se levanta. Conoce a las chicas, son compañeras de curso y, son… en lo que respecta a el, buenas chicas… no le párese mal bailar con ellas.- Vamos, Derek… no seas aburrido. -lo jala de la chupa de cuero y, lo alienta a levantarse.
> 
> -No. Soy aburrido.- No esta nada contento. Primero estas chicas se aparecen y, esa castañita no deja de devorar a stiles con la mirada. Y, enzima tiene el tupe de decirle ‘Sti’
> 
> -Bueno, Sti, ¿vamos…? -con evidente impaciencia suelta la chica de melena castaña, a la que stiles llama Irina.
> 
> -De acuerdo.- sonríe Derek tomando a la chica castaña del brazo y, arrastrándola de mal modo hasta la pista.
> 
> -oye! Espera… yo quería bailar con…
> 
> -Yo igual…- murmura picado. Pero la chica no alcanza a escucharle, solo intenta que el ojiverde la suelte para ir con stiles. Pero ve que su amiga ya esta bailando con el castaño, por lo cual, suspira declarándose derrotada.
> 
> -Gracias, idiota.- Susurra creyendo que Derek no la a escuchado, luego finge una cara de coquetería que en Derek no provoca ni el susto.-¿Eres de por aquí?
> 
> -…- Derek se reserva las palabras.
> 
> -Mi amiga estaba interesada en ti. -Suelta algo mosqueada.
> 
> -Si, lo imagine.
> 
> -Acaso, me sacaste por qué…, ¿te gusto? -Dijo tanteando el terreno. El ojiverde no estaba tan mal tampoco… pero la nueva imagen de stiles…,la había tentado. Era como ver un diamante qué antes estaba enterrado bajo lodo, brillar como el sol.
> 
> \- Sueña niñá.- la chica detiene su baile, como si le hubieran lanzado, un jarro de agua fría. Sus ojos verdes, no puede evitar observar a stiles a lo lejos. Y, mas le vale a esa morena no pasarse con él.- Ni tú, ni tu amiga son mi tipo.- la chica le devuelve un gesto de… vete a tomar por… ya saben.- ¿de donde conocen a stiles?
> 
> -Somos compañeros.
> 
> -Ya.
> 
> -¿Por que la pregunta?- debe admitir que le gusta esa insolencia en el mayor.
> 
> -Es bueno saber que no esta yendo a un prostíbulo.- y, el cachetazo resuena tan fuerte que stiles y, medio salón se detiene a mirar en su dirección.
> 
> -¡Animal!¡Bruto! ¡Estúpido, imbécil! - stiles, suspira. Derek nuevamente saco a relucir su arrogancia.
> 
> La morena se disculpa con stiles y, se marcha tras su amiga. Stiles también se disculpa por Derek. Esta seguro que tubo sus razones. Pero, para que Irina llegue a cachetear… tiene que haber dicho algo muy estúpido, el también.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tiempo después.
> 
> Danny le a presentado a Scott su nuevo novio, Ethan. Ambos, chicos se miran analizándose de pies a cabeza. Es rara la sensación… pero algo les llama la atención y, no pueden evitar sentir desconfianza uno por él otro.
> 
> Ethan decide bajar un poco la guardia.
> 
> Si, Danny le conoce no puede ser mala persona. Pero… la duda queda y, se asegura de guardar las preguntas, para después. Seguramente su hermano llegara a una buena, conclusión. Es una lastima que no pudiera asistir esa noche. Aiden tiene mejor olfato…, y, aunque quiera negarlo es mucho mas inteligente.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> En el sector VIP.
> 
>  
> 
> -Creo que es hora de irnos…
> 
> -¿Que? Pero si aun no hemos visto a los ganadores. -Se quejo su hermana menor volviendo de bailar con un joven que termino con los pies adoloridos… puesto que la chica penosamente lo había pisado, más de una vez.
> 
> -No me refería a ti enanada.- soltó con molestia- Tu eres prioridad de Laura esta noche.
> 
> -¿Entonces?
> 
> -Me refería a él.- Señalo con media sonrisa al joven arrimado a su lado.- tal parece, llego a su limite.
> 
> Stiles se había quedado dormido recostado en el brazo de ojiverde...
> 
> Erica llego luego de haber arrastrado a Boyd a la pista, en contra de su voluntad. - ¡despierta, stiles! -Soltó con vos suave mientras lo sacude despacio.
> 
> Ante eso Derek intenta detenerla. -¡Erica! Espera no… -Pero la chica lo ignora.
> 
> Erica con sonrisa traviesa, grita cerca del oído del castaño.- ¡DESPAVILA GRANDISIMA RATA ASQUEROSA!-mientras lo sacude sin medir su fuerza- !ENGENDRO DE LA VAGANCIA! ¡LEVANTATE!
> 
> -Me recordó al campo de concentración al que fuimos, con Jackson el verano pasado…- soltó, Boyd con sus oídos temblando.
> 
> -¿Enserio? A mi me recordó al aterrador, entrenador Bobby…-comento, Cora igual de mortificada por aquel grito.
> 
> -¡Que carajo, Erica!. - Medio gruño molesto el ojiverde. -No quería despertarlo.- soltó observando a stiles abrir los ojos medio perturbado, por tanto ruido.
> 
> \- Diablos, Peluca: siento que metiste mi cabeza en una licuadora.- Derek reprende a erica deseando acogotarla por haber dejado así de aturdido a stiles.
> 
> -No pensabas llevarlo a cuestas como una princesita delante de todo Beacon Hill. -Le regaño la rubia.
> 
> Derek se encogió de hombros.- Y, a ti qué te importa.
> 
> -Te comportas como un niño, Derek.- aseguro su hermana mayor caminando con media sonrisa en el rostro, detrás de ella una chica con apariencia a una Barbie abofeteaba a su novio por encontrarlo besando a otra. Claro está, qué esa otra era laura.- Erica podrías prestarme tu labial, ya no los hacen como antes…
> 
> -Claro.
> 
> -¿Que sucede?- suelta el castaño siendo el único sentado del grupo.
> 
> Derek le extiende la mano.-Vamos, es hora de ir a casa.
> 
> Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa a Derek y, se dejo arrastras lejos del establecimiento luego de despedirse de todos.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Afuera.
> 
> -Espera, no tienes que llevarme, no eh tomado, así qué solo tengo que pedir un taxi y…
> 
> -Yo te llevare.
> 
> -Aun es temprano, Derek. Quédate a disfrutar la noche…-intento convencerlo -ni siquiera has salido a bailar…, como se debe -recordándole que moverse media canción no es precisamente bailar para una noche en un club.- y, mira que te han suplicado, y hasta ¡rogado!.
> 
> -No estaba interesado…
> 
> \- Me puedes decir; ¡¿Qué le hiciste a esa chica?!. - No era una pregunta. Se planto delante del mayor cruzándose de brazos y, apoyándose en el camaro.
> 
> \- Me creerías, si. te digo que me llamo prostituto.- stiles lucho para no reírse. Hacerse el serio no era lo suyo. Pero se contuvo milagrosamente.
> 
> -¿Prostituto, ramero? No Será que tu le dijiste eso.
> 
> -Ahora que lo dices… no estoy muy seguro. Fue todo tan confuso… además, mira…- fingió un puchero y, se acerco mostrando su mejilla enrojecida ah stiles. - Esa mujer me golpe. -Soltó ofendido y, dolido.  
> 
> Su amigo bufo bastante fastidiado.- Derek terminaste con Jeniffer hace rato… - soltó algo incomodo por el acercamiento, estaba entre el cuerpo del moreno y, el Camaro. La espada y, la pared. - tienes que intentar volver al ruedo… vives trabajando, estudiando o encerrado con nosotros. - le pico el pecho con el dedo.- Mereces distraerte salir con alguna chica.
> 
> -Si. tú no lo haces… por que, yo, debería de hacerlo.- Derek le abrió la puerta del acompañante. Algo irritante, por que lo trataba como una chica.-Stiles abrió la boca y, volvió a cerrarla- Se que te preocupas por mi… pero te lo dije antes.- se acerco y, le acaricio la mejilla. Acto que hizo sonrojar al receptor. -Estoy bien, así. Ahora vamos… qué se nota que estas cansado.
> 
> -Stiles, cama, ya…
> 
> -Exacto. -sonrío -, prometo llevarte a la cama.- en el momento exacto en que lo dijo. Se paralizo.
> 
> -Eso sonó tan sugerente y, prometedor…- tarareo stiles, una conocida canción de streptiz. pero no era idea suya sonar así… solo, resbalo de su boca.
> 
> \- Y tú, siempre tan atrevido. Pensando, cualquier cosa… - le dijo al verlo sentarse en su asiento.
> 
> -A todas le dices lo mismo… pensé que no era la excepción-se burlo stiles. Mientras Derek sentía su corazón volar de vergüenza.
> 
> -Déjate de boberías.- se ruborizo mas.
> 
> -jajá jajá/ si, vieras lo avergonzado qué te vez. /Jaja/ Dios, Derek hale! siempre me sorprendes.
> 
> El mayor decidió subir a su auto. (a)Antes de sufrir un ataque cardiaco. O, (b) besar astiles.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> En Madrid.(España)
> 
> Jackson tenia un serio problema.
> 
> Nunca debió haber escuchado a esas mujeres del infierno.
> 
> Fue hace dos noches.
> 
> Se encontraban terminando los últimos retoques del comercial para el que lo habían contratado. Su tutor a cargo era la mismísima Srta. Morrell quién fue su profesora de francés y consejera estudiantil en la BBHS. Tiene más de 300 horas en trabajo de campo y una maestría en psicología del comportamiento. Y, aun así, esa mujer se comprometió a ser su manager… a enseñarle a llegar a la sima. Recrearse como una estrella. Jackson no se queja sobre eso, por que, Siempre le gusto, llamar la atención en las personas.
> 
> Ser el eje.
> 
> El centro del mundo.
> 
> Ahora siendo todo un adulto, entiende qué quizás, todo aquello era simplemente a causa de la falta de cariño que tubo en su infancia.  
>  De pequeño perdió a sus padres biológicos. No tiene recuerdo alguno de ellos. Mas que las pesadillas de ese terrible día. Que le siguen para torturarle…,  
>  Luego llegaron sus padres adoptivos, quienes le dieron el apellido withermore. Pero al parecer no estaban hechos para ser padres…, Si lloraba; un regalo. Si reía; un regalo. Si, gritaba; un regalo. Nunca un abrazo, un beso, una caricia o, un regaño. Nada. Era más su mascota mal cuidada que un hijo.
> 
> Entonces llegaron los Hale.
> 
> Su segunda familia adoptiva.
> 
> La razón.
> 
> Sus anteriores padres presentaron la quiebra. Perdieron su empresa en la bolsa de valores y, se fueron para empezar para empezar de cero. Pero Jackson no quería irse…, sentía que beicon era su hogar y, no quería dejar a los nuevos amigos que había hecho en esa comunidad. Rogándoles y, exponiéndoles sus sentimientos. Jackson consiguió que sus padres adoptivos renunciaran a el. Fue raro verlos llorar por el, por primera y, ultima vez. Pero los Hale se habían ofrecido para adoptarlo, y cuidar de el, hasta su mayoría de edad. Luego Jackson seria libre de elegir su camino. Y, dado que era un hombre lobo… por culpa de cierto animal peludo, llamado Peter Hale. Tenia la opción de permanecer con la manada. Si así lo deseaba.
> 
> Pero vamos a lo qué vamos.
> 
> Jackson estaba qué se quemaba en el hielo. Totalmente incoherente, pero lo mas exacto para definir la sensación de estar caliente en plena temporada de invierno. Salio de una ducha y, se coloco la bata blanca para cubrir su desnudes. Sus ojos se desviaron al escritorio. Con una pequeña toalla se sacudió y, seco el cabello. Y, nuevamente sus ojos puestos en ese artefacto del demonio. Suspiro frustrado. Si no hubiera escuchado esa conversación. No estaría tan fastidiado, nervioso.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> _**Flashbacks**_.
> 
> Jackson había terminado su ultima escena. Tenia que ir a quitarse el maquillaje a su camerino y, firmarle unos papeles a Morell.
> 
> Pero una pregunta le hizo detenerse delante de su puerta, antes de intentar abrirla.
> 
> -¿Tu conoces a Peter Hale?.- la mujer a la que le hacían la pregunta en cuestión. Arqueo la ceja observando através del espejo, que usaba mientras se delineaba los ojos.- anda, dímelo Marin.
> 
> -¿Cómo, sabes de Peter ?. -Pregunto.
> 
> \- Es una leyenda aquí. ¿Es tío de Jackson, verdad?
> 
> _«Ni muerto»_ pensó el joven.
> 
> -No. Bueno, salvo que lo tomes por tío adoptivo.
> 
> -Woww!, no lo sabia.
> 
> -Enserio, ¿le conoces?
> 
> -¿Conocerlo? Brinco diera… Na. Lo mas cercano que estuve de el, fue cuando lo vi…, en una foto familiar en el cuarto de Jackson.
> 
> -¿Jackson tiene una foto familiar? valla, me sorprende.
> 
> \- Si, También me asuste al darme cuenta…
> 
> _« Pero qué perras»_
> 
> \- leyenda. ¿Pero que tipo de leyenda?
> 
> La chica de coletas observo a todos lados, algo apenada.-Películas xxx…- susurro bajito.- Dicen que era tan bueno, que sus compañeros… terminaban obsesionándose con el, era el Brad Pitt del porno.
> 
> _«¡Mierda!»_ salto hacia atrás sorprendido.
> 
> -¡Joder! Eso si es una sorpresa… Aunque, tiene pinta de pirata.- la maquillista de Jackson la miro sin entender.- Tu sabes… mujeriego.
> 
> -Hay ciento de películas suyas en línea. Con chicos muy guapos y, terriblemente sexys…
> 
> -Un segundo… dijiste chicos? Acaso…
> 
> La chica de aspecto inocente, asistió. - Si…- sonrojada. - algo así… como orgías… tu sabes, ‘bisexual’. -Soltó avergonzada.- En esas películas… había tanto, chicas como chicos…
> 
> \- ¡No puede ser!- fingió asombro.- Peter Hale en las industrias porno, siendo semi-gay. Esto si que es una locura. Bueno, quizás no tanto. En realidad me esperaba algo así… -soltó, como si nada.- ese tío tiene pinta de viejo verde, un completo baboso.
> 
> -¿Esta bien qué una psicóloga hable así?.
> 
> -Lo estoy diciendo de forma analítica. Además, recuerda que ya no ejerzo ese campo. Ahora soy la manager de jackson withermore.
> 
> **Fin de flashbacks.**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> _«tanto chicas como… chicos, eh.»_ se hecho el cabello húmedo, asía atrás _._ _«¿sera eso cierto? »_
> 
> Decidido y, mandando todo al carajo. Abrió su Notebooks. _«¿Acaso, seria cierto?»_ el desconcierto lo estaba matando _._ tenia tanta curiosidad...,tanta.
> 
> Pero, que importaba si era cierto. Para el importaba y, mucho. Dado que Peter lo atormentaba todo el tiempo, asiéndole insinuaciones. Detonas formas Peter era una caja de insinuaciones, con patas, cualquier trasero le venia, bien. Hacer las compras los fines de semana. Era una tortura.  
>  Pero las que iban dirigidas a su persona, siempre las creyó bromas. Dada la diferencia de edad y, claro esta… el hecho que creía que era completamente heterosexual. ¿Pero en que cambiaría qué ese sujeto no lo fuera…?. Lo único que quería era encontrar las respuestas a este dilema.
> 
> Mientras Jackson tenia un pequeño bloqueo mental. Al ver los títulos guarros de aquellas películas nombradas por el buscador… en relación a Peter Hale. Mierda. Eran mucho mas de las que imaginaba qué podría llegar a tener…
> 
> El castaño se la paso la mitad del caminó, dormido , recargando su cabeza en el brazo de Derek.  
>  Hale no se sorprende de lo adorable que puede verse ese chico y, de la ternura que le despierta tenerlo tan cómodo a su lado, como si el lobezno protegiera sus sueños.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Derek sigue sin creérselo; Cuándo entre sonrisas tiene que sacarlo del coche y, tomarlo en sus brazos. Sintiendo el calor de tenerlo contra su cuerpo, re-descubriendo lo sensible que es ante su toque y, cuidando de no despertarlo.
> 
> Quizás, si protege sus sueños después de todo…
> 
> Sube las escaleras, sin importarle que su tío este esperándole con sonrisa burlista y, ese brillo de idiota en la mirada -Ni se te ocurra decir algo.
> 
> Su tío simplemente lo deja pasar con esa expresión qué no quiere descifrar...
> 
> Tiene a stiles recostado en su cama.
> 
> Durmiendo como un niño luego de una tarde de juegos. Las pequeñas pecas…,solo lo incitan a querer tocar su piel. La forma en que muerde su labio, inconscientemente mientras duerme complica su auto-control. le dan ganas de besarlo, de tomarlo en sus brazos y hundirse en su boca. Saborear el contorno de aquella lengua y, batallar con su cuerpo, en un baile muy lento, cuerpo a cuerpo.
> 
> Tiene un antojo voraz de probar su cuello y, sentir su aroma. ¿Cuanto tiempo mas podrá soportar la cruel castidad? Las duchas frías ya no engañan a su piel y, masticar goma de mascar cada que tiene deseos de mover su lengua dentro de esa boquita endemoniada. Solo le conseguirá caries, hasta en los colmillos.  
>  Stiles, es peor que cualquier vicio, por qué… ni siquiera lo ah probado y, ya se siente un adicto.
> 
> Ala mañana siguiente.
> 
> Stiles despierta en la cama de Derek. Pero el no esta. Se pregunta si fue tan estúpido, de quitarle su cama a Derek y, hacerle dormir en otro lado.  
>  Pero el ojiverde esta mas que contento, por que se paso toda la noche sintiendo la cercanía de stiles, abrazándose a el, Hale estaba feliz con su nuevo puesto, como peluche.
> 
> El pobre castaño durmió profundamente toda la noche.
> 
> Se levanto, cambio y, se dirigió al pasillo para bajar las escaleras. Se topa a Erica; la cual lleva la camisa celeste a cuadros que perdió hace una semana..- ¿Esa es mi…?- la rubia le mira y, le sonríe fingiendo inocencia. - olvídalo, te queda mejor a ti como piyama.
> 
> -¡Pulguita! -Salta sobre la espalda del castaño, aforrándose de su cuello. Y deja que Stiles la arrastre hasta la cocina donde todos están desayunando.
> 
> -Boyd, creo que se te perdió esto… ¿Podrías quitármela de enzima?- termina susurrando. -No quiero mas músculos en mis hombros…
> 
> -Yo lo hago, si quieres... -Soltó Derek sacando sus garras y, tomando una manzana del canasto. Erica trago y, se soltó poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda.
> 
> -Sin tocar…- le asegura a Derek.. A lo que stiles se pregunta si su amiga esta realmente tan loco…, como aparenta.
> 
> -¿Y, la señora Talia?
> 
>   
>  -Ya salio a su trabajo.- responde Boyd antes que Derek. por lo que el otro le mira con cierto rencor a los ojos.
> 
> -Hoy? se indigna. Diablos.. Debería descansar un poco..., todos los hale son así? Y, sigo con la teoría de que Peter es un ente malvado que vino a destruir el mundo... por lo que..., no creo que sea de esta familia. la cual si me preguntan creo que trabajan demasiado,… trabajan hasta que sus pulmones dejen de funcionar y, los pies se les hagan empanadas y, los...
> 
> -ahi, vamos de nuevo... -suspiro Cora. aguantando su dolor de cabeza y, escuchando el parloteo insaciable de stiles.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Joyería; Cruz azul.**
> 
> Una mujer tenia una conversación telefónica con su media hermana.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- soltó, sin esconder su preocupación.
> 
> -Sigue estable.- suelta bajito. a pesar que el chico que permanece dormido en aquella cama. seguramente, no puede escucharla. -Su corazón se paraliza por momentos y, regresa a la normalidad, como si nada. sus heridas se curan poco a poco.
> 
> -Tranquila, es normal.
> 
> -Talía, me duele verlo así, todo vendado.- a su hermana mayor se le encoje el corazón al escucharla sollozar al otro lado de la línea. - no debí dejarle solo… yo, - apenas puede seguir ablando.- ¿Estas, segura que despertara?
> 
> -Lo ara…, es un chico fuerte.- suspira. -Por lo demás… te dije que seria normal. Los paros cardiacos y, las convulsiones son parte de la curación. Recuerda que fue mordido después del accidente.
> 
> \- ¿Accidente? ,¿Como llamarle a eso accidente?.
> 
> -Lo siento.
> 
> -No. Perdona… estoy alterada-suspira y, busca fuerzas de donde sea.- ,Kaiser a sido un maravilloso cuñado. -comparten una sonrisa a pesar de no poder mirarse.- Te sacaste la lotería.
> 
> -No me lo alabes tanto.- se queja.- Luego nadie lo baja de allá arriba. Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Camden?
> 
> \- Molesto y, se irrita hasta con el aire que respira.- bufa exasperada.- No acepta que su hermano este pasando por esto, además. Se culpa… y, eso lo esta desgarrando por dentro.
> 
> -Pobre mi ahijado. Estoy organizando todo con Peter para que se quede a cargo aquí. - desea que su hermana tenga algo de esperanza y, sepa que siempre estarán con ella, a su disposición. -Pronto estaré contigo en un parpadeo, Judit.
> 
> -¡¿Peter?! Talía estas segura…? Antes de dejar a Peter con los niños, dejaría a una jauría de leones o mejor aun… los soltaría en un acuario de tiburones.- Preocupada por lo que pueda hacer el inútil de su hermano.- Mira que acá, no las estamos arreglando y,…
> 
> -No. No. No podré estar tranquila.- le explica.- No te preocupes... Los chicos manejan mas a Peter que Peter a ellos y, eso me hace sentir mas confiada para dejarlos. unos días. Evitaran que nuestro hermano se meta en problemas.- Ambas mujeres se ríen. Aunque el corazón no llega a sentir una emoción placentera. La preocupación por el pequeño Isaac crece día tras día…


	7. You Belong With Me

**Era un domingo nubloso.**

El oji-verde no dejaba de observar cada detalle de aquel joven empeñado en afinar esa guitarra. El castaño qué se encontraba recostado sobre unas rocas y, debajo de otras. Inspiraba un aspecto tan casual qué parecía como si toda su vida hubiera vivido sobre ellas. Era tan hermoso, tan perfecto y, aún no podía tenerlo.

El mayor dejo salir un suspiro.

La primera vez qué vio a su castaño. Fue exactamente en ese mismo, claro.

Estaba.  
En lo profundo del bosque, detrás de montañas de tierras, sauces anchos y, pinos altos. Por suerte era un lugar alejado y silencioso. Apartado de los cazadores y, mas importante de la mansión. Nadie solía ir ahí. Era como, si fuera celosamente guardado por y, para las ninfas o, Dioses.

Y, su ángel tenia permitido visitarlos.

Apenas, podía ver el contorno de su dulce rostro escondido en la noche oscura. Sentado en las duras rocas, algunas cubiertas de insípido musgo, con los cánticos aburridos del agua y, las riña matutina de las aves con los peces.

Estaba nublado y un aguacero caería en cualquier momento, la humedad era total. Pero el muchacho parecía ignorar dicha advertencia del cielo gris. Aferrado a mantenerse en ese valle perdido, como su lugar mágico.

Un lugar alejado del mundo.

El mayor estaba en el mismísimo cielo o, como decía su tío Peter; En la novena nube. Y, todo por el simple echo de pasar otro día completo al lado de su tierno minino. Qué mas podría hacerlo mas feliz qué ser coloreado o embelesado ante el aroma de aquel ángel indiscreto.

Turbado ante aquél momento.  
Se deslizo más en sus recuerdos.

Fue dos días después de llegar de Londres.

* * *

 

 

Hace un año.

 

Su madre necesitaba hablar con sus pequeñas e irritantes hermanas. Las cuales habían desaparecido de la mansión. Razón por la qué -en contra de su voluntad- se convirtió en el buscador de mini mounstros.  
Esas niñas; siempre jodiendo-le la existencia.

Su ceño se frunció al escuchar un extraño sonido, bajo e irritante, seguramente era un silbato.

Derek refunfuño el tener que seguir con su búsqueda. Se suponía qué ése era su descanso. Sus minis vacaciones. Su gran semana.  
La misma qué sé estaba yendo por el drenaje ‘gracias’ a sus lindas hermanitas.

A paso lento, empezó a adentrarse más en el otoñal bosque. Esas niñas tendrían un gran castigo en cuanto le dijese a Talía donde se hallaban metidas. No podía culpar solo a Erica. Por que tenia que admitir qué Cora era tan salvaje y, traviesa por genética.  
Desde que nació fue así; chillando y, pateando lo que se le pusiera enfrente.

Su familia era insufrible.

Metiche.

Descontrolada.

Y, todos estaban totalmente fuera de sí.

Locos de remate.

Dementes de oficio y, beneficio.

Pero, los amaba. Y, esa era la razón por la qué estaba de vista. Los extrañaba. Pero no estaba tan loco como para traer a su novia con él. Las presentaciones eran mas para cuando ya estuviera casado, con hijos y, posiblemente jubilado. A la espera de que Paige lo abandone por alguien mas joven.  
Lo peor de todo era que; No estaba exagerando, ni tantito.

Su familia era la razón por la qué quería golpearse contra alguno de esos árboles hasta perder la conciencia. Pero dado que eso no pasaría. (aunque lo hiciera) opto por suspirar y, seguir buscando.

Prácticamente estaba conociendo el lugar que habían elegido, casi toda su familia para vivir el resto de sus alocados años. Según ellos; por qué al verlo en el mapa. Sintieron que ese pueblo, los llamaba..

Sucedió, lo mismo al elegir la casa, la mansión. El hogar de los hombres lobos. Ja. Una que estaba hipotecada por que los dueños originario habían muerto tiempo atrás. Lastimosamente. Sus herederos no se habían comprometido con los pagos de la hipoteca.  
Dejando aquel hermoso lugar; en remate.

Ahora era exclusivamente de los Hale.

Derek tenia dos semana de vacaciones. Dos semanas en las qué tenia qué convivir agradablemente con su familia. ¿Pero qué fue lo que encontró? A casi todos, obsesionados con la gente de allí.

Empezó a vagabundear por ahí sonriendo y admirándose de todo.

Sus hermanas; ni lo pelaban.

Talía estaba totalmente pendiente de su trabajo al igual que su hermano Boyd. Con respecto ah Kaiser (su padre) y, a Peter a esos dos era mejor perderlos que encontrarlos. Seguramente estarían tramando algo estupido. Eran como los gemelos pelirrojos de esa película que le hizo ver Cora una vez. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Larry, Mary, ¿Harry? ¿Popote, póster, Potter…? No importa. La cosa es qué todo el mundo lo ignoraba.

¿Qué tenia Beaicon Hill? El no le veía chiste a ese pedazo de pueblo. Si tuviera una lata enfrente de el, la patearía y, chasquearía la lengua. Pero ni las latas eran tan locas para quedarse en lo profundo del bosque. Solo tomaría esas semanas y, volvería a los brazos de su prometida. Luego se olvidaría de la tierra húmeda, los mosquitos y, la mala señal de Internet.

Sin olvidar qué la cerveza -al parecer- era un asco.

No tardo mucho tiempo, en hallar a ese par de comadrejas.  
Ambas, tenían las hormonas apunto de erupcionar como un volcán. Asqueroso. Realmente; Asqueroso. Pero era suficiente como para poder hallarlas al otro lado del mundo.

Lo cual era vergonzoso.

¿Por qué no podían ser unas niñas normales?.

¿Por qué no podía ser hijo único?

¿Por qué Peter tubo que ser su tío?

-¡Dha! Hombres lobos. ¿Recuerdas?- Se dijo a si mismo.

Las mini mounstros, saltaban derrochando emoción por cada poro de su horrorosa piel de puberotas. Los ojos fijos en observar cada movimiento de un pálido muchacho castaño. Asechándo a su presa, como si fuera el pequeño Bambi (ese ciervo de Disney con cola blanca), dispuestas a sacar a relucir sus jarras y, saltarle enzima. Mientras - el castaño, parloteando solo en el medio del bosque. Ignorando a sus alteradas fans.

\- Pero qué desfachatez de ese mocoso. - Pensó, el morocho.- Meterse en propiedad privada y, sin permiso.

¡Era un intruso!

Al allegarse mas y, distinguirlo con mejor nitidez.

Acepto, qué era uno demasiado, bonito.

Pintoresco.

Estaba Jodida-mente bueno el guacho.

Derek apretó los dientes.

Ese enano le estaba coqueteando - inconcientemente- ,a sus dos hermanas de manera descarada. Y que nadie se lo negara. No señor. Ese chico era todo coquetería. Esa manera sutil de caminar enseñando la elasticidad de ese pecaminoso cuerpo.  
El cuero se le achino de solo verlo inclinarse para tomar su herramienta. Una simple guitarra.  
Se mordió el labio, para no lamérselo. Se abofeteo a si mismo, notando la sobrepasada atención qué le ponía a aquel cuerpo, ajeno.

 _Muy ajeno. ¡Ajeno! Derek ¡ajeno!. Asimílalo. Entiéndelo. Él no te pertenece. Esta en tus tierras y, ¿Qué?. No por eso es tuyo. De todas maneras; No, es tú tipo. Ni siquiera sabes… ¿Quién es?._ Su lobo gruño de descontento.

Su olfato capto un olor aberrante en ese prototipo de Bambi. Maldijo su suerte. Ese aroma era de un lobo. ¿Quien había sido capas de tomarle? Gruño. Quién haya sido era muy inteligente O, muy estupido. Qué, Por qué. Pues, por dejarle bagar solo en los terrenos de otro alfa. ¿Por qué va a ser?

Algo turbado volvió a tomar algo de ese aroma en sus fosas nasales. No. El chico era totalmente puro. Aun no había sido marcado. Su corazón salto en su pecho. Genial, se le habian pegado las hormonas de su hermana. Si. Seguramente eso era.

La inocencia solo le daba una pizca de gusto más para hacerlo perfecto.

Entonces.

Seria;

¿Un omega?

¿Un beta?

¿Un alpha, tal vez? No. El olor era leve. ¿Entonces? Quizás conocía a uno… _Umm……_

Miro a sus hermanas, las cuales, le ignoraban por puro gusto.

Se sitúo detrás de ellas.  
Si, ese mocoso, había tenido el descaro de tener algo…,con alguna de esas dos cabeza huecas. ¡Lo mataría!. Iba a sacarlo de allí a patadas. Lo sacaría así tuviera que sujetarlo de ese entupida chaqueta de capitán.

Podía apostar su propia alma a qué era un niño mimado.

Típico; Tenia la cara bonita, el cuerpo trabajado y, no olvidemos ese aroma demasiado atractivo. Sugestivo. Respira. Derek. respira. Y, todo…, eso.

Diablos, ¿A quien engañaba?. No podría ponerle una mano enzima. Por que presentía qué lo que le aria, estaba lejos de ser exactamente lo apropiado.¿Podrían condenarlo por ser algo indecente? Podrían…

Mejor no pensar demasiado.

Las dos mujeres no tardaron en aceptar su presencia. Al escucharlo respirar de manera extraña. Las jóvenes lo interpretaron de manera equivocada. El pobre oji-verde, solo intentaba contener, lo que sea que empezaba a sentir.

-¡Derek!,¡Derek!,-Suplico Cora -¡Por favor! -sujetándolo del brazo izquierdo, dejando a la rubia sujetarle el derecho.

-No lo hagas.- le suplico y, explico la rubia - El solo viene de vez en cuando a tocar su guitarra.

Amabas sabían lo huraño que era el mayor. Además de estupidamente guardabosques.

-No hace daño- Esas dos eran todo un teatro-, a ¡nadie! ¡Derek!. - Cora parecía apunto de llorar. Pero a Derek no le engañaban esas lagrimas de cocodrilo.- hermano…

Despego sus ojos del chico que se hallaba ignorante de todo, a unos metros de ellos.-A mis oídos seguramente le ara daño.- Eran sus malditas vacaciones. ¿Y, tenia que pasarle esto?. Encontrarse con un mocoso alborotador de hormonas.- y no estoy…, como para aguantar a un niño mimado, guitarrista. Necesito acostarme y, descansar…- además, su lobo, no estaría contento con alguien husmeando en sus tierras.

-¡No seas estupido! Stiles, venia antes de que mama comprara aquí y, nos instaláramos. - El oji-verde solo resoplo molesto y, se quito a las dos de un rápido movimiento.- ¡Derek!,Nosotros somos los intrusos, él tiene su derecho. Además, estamos lejos de la mansión.

\- ¿Derecho? ¿Cuál derecho? ¡Esto es propiedad privada! - modulo cada palabra señalando a su alrededor.-¡Todo esto!

\- ¡Mama las esta buscando!, Lárguense de aquí. ¡Ahora!. - demando con los ojos de un rojo brillante.

-Tú no eres el alpha.- señalo la mas pequeña.

-Dudo que quieras que le cuente a mama ciertas cositas… y, para ti- señalando a Erica-, va lo mismo.- ambas chicas se miraron preocupadas y, por desgracia, tuvieron que hacerle caso, sabían que Derek no le aria daño… Pero era una lastima no escuchar más a stiles…, Se habían acostumbrado tanto a su voz.

-De acuerdo. - se enderezo acomodándose la ropa.- Pero… si le haces tan siquiera algo, lo lamentaras. -Amenazo la morocha.

-Solo un rasguño y estarás suplicando por tu vida.- gruño la advertencia aquella rubia.

Derek se sorprendió unos segundos. ¿Erica amenazándolo? A ¡él! Erica odiaba. Realmente; odiaba. A los niños mimados. ¿Entonces?

-Solo un rasguño…- se burlo imitando a la rubia. La cual le gruño.-¡hay! si…- las vio darle la espalda.- Un momento. Alguna, se a encontrado a otro… de nosotros.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron ambas.

\- Nada- «inútiles». - ¡váyanse!- les grito.- mama se enfadara con ustedes, arañas pollitos. - Ninguna de las dos tenia el olfato lo suficientemente desarrollado, como el.  
Seguramente ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

Seguro de encontrarse solo. Se acerco un poco mas y, observo como escribía en un cuadernillo y, tachaba. Negando una y, otra vez.

 

_"Aquí tengo mis labios,_   
_Prometedores a quererle._   
_Aquí tengo mis manos,_   
_Olvidando, su piel ardiente._   
_Aquí tengo mis brazos,_   
_Si es qué alguien se hace ausente._   
_Aquí tengo mis latidos,_   
_Sofocando las palabras en mi mente._   
_Aquí tengo mis fracaso,_   
_por amarle erróneamente._   
_Aquí tengo el final,_   
_De un amor inexistente_ _"_

 

El oji-verde sorprendido ante aquellas palabras, se sintió invadido por el deseo de acercarse al castaño. Se irguió dispuesto a caminar hasta él, pero…, se detuvo al verlo; olfatear la chamarra, arrugar la frente y, susurrar.- pero qué porquería…- «Ya no siento su aroma.»- por qué no soy…, como él…

El castaño se encontraba secando sus lagrimas. Abrazando, contra su pecho abatido, la preciada guitarra.

Saboreo la tristeza de aquellas palabras. Escondiéndose tras un árbol. Vigilándolo - su torpeza causo que rompiera unas ramas-Se tenso al ver qué el castaño- se giraba mostrándole las perfectas facciones de su rostro.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Bueno. No, tan perfectas. Pero, esos Bracket lo hacían ver terriblemente tierno.- Eh, amigo.- sonrío culpando del susto a un pájaro parecido a un guacamayo, qué se acento cerca de él.

 

Sujeto su guitarra afirmada en su pierna derecha y, empezó a tocarla con delicadeza.

_Hoy me huele a soledad…_

_Saber que ya no estas,_   
_pensar que todo termino_   
_Qué ya no volverás…_

_Sentir que te perdí…_   
_Y tengo que vivir;_   
_Perdido en la tristeza,_   
_qué dejaste en tu lugar…_

 

El sonido de su voz destilaba una sensación extraña. Una qué en el lobo provocaban demasiadas emociones.

 

_Me duele; no tener tu amor_   
_Y trato de olvidar_   
_Y no hago mas que recordar_   
_Siento qué la vida_   
_En tu recuerdo se me va…_

_Me huele a soledad amor :_   
_A lagrimas del corazón_   
_A miedo y a sentir dolor_   
_Sufrir y hacerme daño._

El chico estaba en su mundo. Sus ojos cerrados, los dedos dejándose llevar por las cuerdas. Era maravilloso.

_Me huele a soledad amor…_   
_A días grises por llegar_   
_A noches sin poder dormir_   
_A no saber vivir sin ti, jamás._   
_Te juro qué me huele a soledad_

Dolía escucharle por qué era casi como una suplica.

_Y me enfermo de pensar_   
_A donde es que andarás…_   
_Si te divertirás, sin mi._   
_No quiero imaginar_   
_Me muero por saber_   
_Si al menos una vez._   
_Habrás pensado, en mi talvez_   
_Con ganas de volver._

 

Sus ojos avellana no dejaban de lagrimear y, corazón del gran lobo, se derrumbo mas y, más.

_Me duele; no tener tu amor_   
_Y trato de olvidar_   
_Y no hago mas que recordar_   
_Siento que la vida_   
_En tu recuerdo se me va._

_Me huele a soledad amor_   
_A lagrimas del corazón_   
_A miedo y a sentir dolor_   
_Sufrir y hacerme daño…_

El castaño cantaba con el corazón roto.  
Eso era más que obvio.

_Me huele a soledad amor_   
_A días grises por llegar_   
_A noches sin poder dormir_   
_A no saber vivir sin ti, jamás._   
_Te juro que me huele a soledad._

Entonces abrió sus hermosos ojos y, observo el movimiento de las aguas del claro. Trasparentes, cristalinas. Pero el muchacho parecía ver mas halla de ellas. Traspasando los peces, las hojas, las piedras. El veía en sus recuerdos.

_Amor cuanto te extraño_   
_No verte me hace tanto daño_

_(no verte me hace tanto daño)_

_Por ti yo estoy sufriendo_   
_Sin ti me estoy;_   
_¡Muriendo,_   
_de amor!._

Las cuerdas eran tocadas con una armonía mortal, que calaban en los oídos tanto del hombre como en el de la bestia. haciéndolo hundirse en el dolor ajeno. Ese muchacho era una especie de flautista que le mostraba tras su voz, sus sentimientos. Tubo un impulso impropio de saltar hasta ahí y, abrazarle contra su pecho. Hasta que esas lagrimas pararan de caer…

_Me huele a soledad amor_   
_A lagrimas del corazón_   
_A miedo y a sentir dolor_   
_Sufrir y hacerme daño…_

El chico prácticamente se desplomo en el suelo.

Al deslizarse fuera de la roca. Su guitarra seguía siendo tocada por sus manos.

_Me huele a soledad amor_   
_A días grises por llegar_   
_A noches sin poder dormir_   
_A no saber vivir sin ti, jamás._   
_Te juro que me huele a soledad_

_Me huele a soledad…_

Stiles suspiro y, bajo su guitarra. Se remojo el rostro en el agua. Borro cada lagrima. Se recostó en el suelo y, se apoyo en una roca. Sonrío. Guardo su cuaderno en la mochila negra con el dibujo de Aerosmith. Esas dos alas plata. La misma que llevaba tatuada en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos como plato- ¡Mierda!- . Se levanto de un salto, trastabillo y, callo torpemente para atrás. Al, ver ese par de botas, desconocidas, junto a él y, empezó a limpiarse el rostro, sin dejarse ver.- Oh, disculpa, yo…

-Estas en propiedad privada.- le informo.

Stiles, se trago el hecho de decirle; ¿Enserio? No lo note con todas las pancartas, camino acá. Pero qué pena.

Mientras stiles se tragaba sus insultos, con un desconocido. Derek se dedicaba a observarlo, con mas detalle gracias a la cercanía. El castaño le daba la espalda y, seguía limpiándose el rostro.

-Eh, si. si… lo se… - Su voz seguía sonando entrecortada. Suspiro. - Perdona, lo siento.- se sacudió la ropa y, empezó a tomar sus cosas.- Es que me es imposible no venir aquí… es un lugar muy bonito. Solía venir con…. - las lindas avellanas, cayeron al suelo. Derek observo con disimulo los gestos del menor. -No importa.¡Y-Ya me voy! Yo… lo siento.

-Esta bien… - le observo de pies a cabeza. Era mejor de lo qué parecía.- Puedes venir…- El muchacho abrió y, cerro la boca sin creérselo, levanto su mano casi señalándolo y, apunto de decirle algo pero el mayor, lo corto. - Pero la próxima vez. Avísame.- Se giró dándole la espalda. -No quiero confundirte con un cazador…- dijo, observando entre los árboles.

-Oh…, No. -Sonrío- no te preocupes… mi padre tiene prohibido la caza, aquí. Eso no pasara.

El chico casi no le miraba, como si Derek no fuera un monumento de hombre; ojos verdes, la piel bronceada, el cabello oscuro. Toda una monada.

-¿Tu padre?- se giro, interesado.

-Stilinski, quiero decir… el sheriff.

\- ah, ¿Y, tu eres…?

-Stiles, Stiles Stilinski…, soy su hijo.

-Si. Creo, qué ya lo mencionaste.

-Oh, si. Verdad. - Sé sobo la nuca, tirando del cuello de su camisa.- Perdona es qué suelo hablar demasiado, cuando estoy nervioso… y, lo estoy haciendo ahora.. ¿Verdad…? ¡Por dios! Yo, me voy… vuelvo a disculparme sabes… em, em.…y, no te preocupes, no volveré.

\- Dije que me avisaras la próxima.

\- Y, yo dije… - Derek arqueo una ceja con típica cara de Malon. El menor trago hasta la bilis.- no dije nada.- se colgó el estuche de su guitarra y, empezó a caminar lejos. - SIP!… nada…- susurro.

Stiles algo amedrentado, camino por entre los árboles. Pasado los dos o tres segundos.

\- Por cierto.- Stiles, volvió a infartarse al ver a ese sujeto caminar a la par de él, saliendo detrás de un árbol cercano.- Soy Derek.

\- ¡Dios, casi me matas!- se tomo el pecho, con la mano e intento volver a respirar…- Bien Derek…,- levanto la mano en un saludo al aire y, sin mirarle soltó- …adiós Derek.

\- ¿Eres bastante extrovertido?

\- Solo de lunes a domingo.- siguió caminando, dando pasos largos.  
…  
Un minuto después.

\- Bonita chaqueta - stiles volvió a sobresaltarse al verlo frente a el, apoyado en un árbol. Miro a todas partes, preguntándose «¿Cómo lo hizo?»-¿Eres capitán?.- pregunto,. Sin evitar llevar una de sus manos hasta sujetarle del cuello de la antes mencionada chamarra.

Stiles largo una carcajada desde el fondo de su garganta.- ¿Capitán? ¿Yo? Na.- contesto, quitando la mano del acosador… y, siguió caminando.

\- Se nota que eres un chico, talentoso.- Soltó, avergonzando al castaño.- por qué no habrías de ser capitán.

\- Nada de eso…, en deportes soy un asco. Por cierto; tú eres un… Hale ¿verdad?- tenia sus sospechas con la familia Hale.

Derek asistió con media sonrisa. - ¿Un… Hale?, eso suena bastante hiriente.

\- ¿Como quieres qué lo diga? Ni siquiera le conozco.

\- No se…- miro al frente y, se encogió de hombros.-, solo digo.

Stiles asistió en comprensión.-ok…. Bien, adiós.

Ese tipo era extraño. Demasiado extraño.

Y antes de dejarle hacer mas de tres pasos..-conozcámonos..

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por que? Digo… - se giro, elevando las manos a sus costados.-¿Me hablas a mi?- Derek asistió.-¡¿Para qué?!

-No tengo amigos…. No aquí al menos.- camino adelantándose al castaño. Asiendo que stiles le siguiera. - Y, seria bueno hacer alguno, dado qué me… mudare pronto, con mi familia.- de pronto se quedo tieso. Eso, había salido de su boca. «¿Qué, acabo de decir? ¡No viviré aquí!¡De ninguna manera!»

-¿Vivirás, aquí? - Derek algo extrañado asistió. - Pues…, creo que deberías buscar amigos de tú edad….- trago temiendo qué el sujeto se molestara. - No te ofendas, es solo que eres mayor, seguro universitario. Y, alguien como yo… - negó y, luego le aseguro.- te aburrirías. Yo, ni siquiera voy a fiestas.

\- tú me agradas.

\- OK… lo recordare y, lo archivare en momentos extraños.

-Tienes muchos de esos.- volviéndose a el castaño.

Stiles trastabillo, evitando tropezarse con el muro de uno ochenta.-¿De que:?

\- Momentos extraños.- se sonrieron de manera cómplice. -¿Si no eres capitán…- colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su propia chamarra de cuero agito sus hombros, como las alas de un gallito-., por que la chamarra?

\- Es…- Chasqueo la lengua- eh,… la compre en una venta de garaje.

\- Mientes.

\- ¡¿Que?! - detuvo su andar- ¿Y, como lo sabes?

\- No se… solo, intuición.

-¿Intuición?- arrugo el ceño.

-Bueno, tardaste en responder y, no me miraste a los ojos….

\- ¿Mirarte a los ojos? ¡Enserio! ¿Intentas ligarme? - se burlo, sin decirlo enserio. - dejo a Derek detrás de el, con suerte no le seguiría mas.

Derek no se lo permitió y, camino a la par dando unos trotes.- ¿eso te molestaría?.- le sonrío de medio lado. Y, luego su razonamiento regreso por unos instantes. - descuida, tengo novia.

\- si, me lo parecía. - le devolvió la sonrisa a Derek. El cual olvido la manera apropiada de respirar.- Pero solo estaba bromeando.

El castaño camino dejando al oji-verde atrás. Nuevamente. Pero no paso mucho para sentirlo detrás de el, otra vez. Suspiro. Muy bien. Le diría un par de cositas a ese acosador.

\- ¿Que es lo que..? - se giro, dando unos paso hacia Derek. Con el dedo en alto, apunto de aclarar los tantos. Y, entonces fue en ese instante qué se sintió el tío mas torpe sobre la faz de la tierra, al tropezarte, estúpidamente. con una rama…. Y, por mantener una discusión con alguien qué ni conoce.

Derek se movió rápido sujetándole de la cintura mientras la guitarra se desplazaba de su hombro a su brazo.

\- Te encuentras, ¿Bien?

Levanto la vista, sujetándose de los hombros del extraño, sin buscarlo, sus miradas se enfrentaron.-«Sus ojos ¿no eran de un bonito verde? ¿Por qué están…» - ¡Demonios!- era verdad. ¿Eran hombres lobos, como Scott?. Pensar en su amigo, solo removió sus sentimientos.

Intento no demostrar su sorpresa.

\- ¿Que pasa?- frunció el ceño.

\- Mi tobillo, duele.- eso era verdad.

Al enganchar la rama, con su tonto y, estupido pie. Este se le había torcido. Maldito tobillo.

\- ¿Puedes afirmarte en mi? te llevare a la casa y, te pondré hielo. Realmente eres algo torpe…

\- No. Solo…, llévame hasta mi jeep.

\- No seas atolondrado, qué no puedes conducir así.

\- Puedo hacerlo.

\- No seas idiota.

\- ¿Idiota? - arrugo el ceño.- apenas te conozco y, me tomas el pelo. ¿Quien diablos te crees para decirme, idiota?

Derek lo soltó, dando dos pasos para atrás, provocando qué stiles se sintiera sobre la cuerda floja. Manobriando para no pisar con su pie lastimado.

\- OK.OK., puedes decirme ‘’idiota’’ pero…, por lo que mas quieras, no dejes qué apoye mi tobillo, realmente ¡duele!.

\- delicado,- se acerco para pasar un brazo, por enzima, detrás de su cabeza.- chillas peor que una niña.¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos?-le guiño un ojo.

\- Estupido- murmuro. .

Derek sonrío, ante el insulto- Volveré a soltarte.- le aseguro. Encontrándose nuevamente con esos brillantes ojos avellana.

\- ¡Lo siento!. Vale, ¿contento?

\- Bastante.

\- pero ni te atrevas a alzarme.

\- te encanta destruir sueños.- soltó irónico.

 

**Unos minutos después.**

\- ¿ No te hace calor?- Pregunto. El aroma de esa chamarra lo abrumaba. Sacaba lo peor de el. No, quería terminar gruñéndole a su nuevo amigo. Le invito, colocándolo con delicadeza a sentarse en el sillón. Ese aroma empezaba a impregnarse en el cuerpo del chico. O, quizás siempre estuvo ahí. Le sacaba de quicio.- deberías sacarte algo de enzima…, estas muy abrigado.- Yendo por el hielo.

\- Estoy bien- desconfiado.-,así.

\- ¿Podrías relajarte? - pregunto gritándole desde la cocina.- ¡No voy a comerte!.

\- ¿Comerme? - Ajajá… rió nervioso.- ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir? -susurro. -pero que estupideces, dices… - se quejo.- esto es una súper Mounster house. ¿Cuántos viven aquí? ¿Tienen una Fabela o algo?- se escucho la risa de Derek del otro lado.

Alison le había hablado sobre los Hale.  
Desde qué se quedo solo en el instituto. El, había comenzado a tener sus tratos con Cora, Erica y, Laura Hale…  
No parecían malas personas.

Alison; quizás se equivoco con ellos. No es que desconfiaba de su palabra. La chica era bastante recta. Aunque su padre era un idiota y, su madre la nueva versión de la novia de chucki. Pero Alison era buena gente. Si. Puede, que la odiara tantito- bastante-por llevarse lo qué mas amaba. Algo tan preciado, como el cariño que le tenia a su padre…

No era un secreto para ambos. La condición de Scott y, la chica le había asegurado qué ese apellido figuraba en los cuadernos de su abuelo. ‘Quien era un viejo cazador de hombres lobo’ Con el tiempo sé supo qué en Beacon Hill uno sé encuentra de todo.

Al principio lo creyó solo coincidencia.  
Pero al observar el comportamiento extraño de su compañera de curso. Cora Hale. Era innegablemente poder dudarlo.

Por suerte convenció a Alison de engañar a Scott para que se valla con ella. No solo Gerard era un peligro para el despistado cachorro, también podrían serlo los de su misma ¿especie o, raza?, como se diga. Gerad había asegurado que no tenia nada en contra de Scott. Pero ese viejo no inspiraba ni un tantito de confianza. Era un sacrificio, que valía la pena.

Desde que Scott se fue se ah reprochado el plan; Prácticamente lo había arrojado a los brazos de Alison.

¡Bien, echo stiles!.

Pero…, si era para qué él estuviera a salvo, valía totalmente la pena. De todas formas.., Scott jamás seria para el, jamás.

Alison tenia razón.

Scott nunca le amaría de la forma qué el deseaba ser amado.

Lo mas doloroso fue ver que él muy bastardo ni dudo en irse con ella. Tomo sus cosas, sin siquiera pestañar o, llorar…, Se acerco a el, le contó lo que pasaba. Y, adiós Scott.

Se sintió confundido. Sintiendo tanto odio, como amor.

¿tantos años de amistad tirados por una chica?

Tan fácil fue para el moreno, olvidarlo.

Enserio; Era más el amor que había despertado esa morocha, esa fulana…, qué el cariño que decía tenerle, aunque este fuera de hermanos y, nada mas.

Por qué tenia qué ser tan doloroso, qué suelten tú mano y, te dejen ir… así, como así…  
Era un simple globo al viento.

\- ¿Te encuentras, bien?

Stiles, subió la vista encontrándose con ese par de ojazos verdes, que lo miraban fijamente. - si.., eh? - Derek estaba sujetando su tobillo. Mientras le aplicaba una crema en la zona rojiza.¿En que momento le había quitado la zapatilla y, la media? ¡¿En que momento lo recostó en el sillón?!- ¡oye!- Se reclino, apretando los dientes al sentir el dolor de mover tan brutamente su pie.- Solo tenias que darme el hielo.- Solto con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Ya te coloque el hielo. - Sonríe sin mostrar los dientes- ¿No lo sentiste? Por un momento, pensé que eras demasiado, sumiso.

\- ¡No digas esas cosas! No soy ningún sumiso.

\- lindos, pies.- ahora tenia rojas hasta las orejas, bufo.

—. Y, por lo que veo, tú tienes un cerebro precioso. — soltó con burla — podrías soltarme.

\- Eres demasiado, tímido.

\- No me gusta que me toquen en especial los extraños.

-Entiendo - dijo comprensivo.- lo siento, no quise incomodarte.- Lo soltó delicadamente.

Stiles se sintió un jodido idiota. Derek se levanto para llevarse el hielo -Esta bien, solo estabas… siendo gentil.- no podía mirarle, solo observo el suelo. -Lo siento.

\- Dime Stiles….,- le acerco un baso de limonada.- esa canción…- stiles, se sonrojo nuevamente y, su corazón se acelero, temeroso.

-Ey! Estorbo, voy a lo de víctor. -soltó con poco entusiasmo. Aquella, universitaria que caminaba con un libro prácticamente pegado al rostro. -Stiles…- saludo, sintiendo su aroma. Entonces sorprendida. Bajo, el libro y, regreso un par de pasos. - ah? ¡Stiles! ¿Que haces aquí?

Y, esa fue la primera vez, que alguien los interrumpió.

-Me torcí el tobillo.

-Oh, estabas en el bosque…- el chico asistió.- olvide decirle al imbecil de mi hermano. ¿Te molesto? Le arrancare las viseras si fue él causante de ese tobillo, solo dímelo.

-No…,nada de eso.- soltó tímidamente. Con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Se conocen? -Pregunto sorprendido, Derek.

-Stiles, me ayudo a superar una materia el trimestre pasado.- sonrío sentándose a un costado de el castaño.- Es todo un geniecillo.- le acaricio la mejilla.

-¿A ti?- Eso le olía mal. Laura era una genio. Un ratón de laboratorio, declarado.

-Ya vez…, no soy perfecta.

¿Que no era perfecta? Muy bien. ¿Quien era esa cosa y, donde estaba la engreída de su hermana?

-oh, vale solo fueron unos consejos…, nada mas. - se sonrojo el castaño.- estoy seguro de qué sabes mucho mas qué yo.

La muchacha rió divertida. Cosa, que no paso desapercibido para Derek, dado qué Laura siempre estaba de mal genio, en especial con los chicos. Laura no reía. Laura gruñía. -No te apenes, tanto.

-¿No tienes algo que hacer?- pregunto, queriendo sacársela de enzima.  
Laura, laura, laura… o, laura. ¡desaparece!

-No. Nada. - su hermana sonrío de lado.- stiles, yo me encargo de llevarte…

-¿Qué? No. Yo…, ¡Yo lo llevo!.

-No. Tu no sabes donde vive…, ni conoces el pueblo. Deja que yo me encargo de nuestra pequeña pulga.

-¿Pulga?- arqueó una ceja interesado.

-Así me suelen llamar las muchachas…, es un apodo vergonzoso, si me lo preguntas.

-Nadie pregunto, stiles.- sonrío la joven.- te queda.

Luego de eso.

Stiles, fue arrastrado por Laura.

Laura se había ganado el voto a peor hermana del mundo.

A la hora…

No mentira.

A los cinco minutos de que se fueran. Derek hizo varias llamadas y, adivinen qué sucedió… din. Din. din.(na. no hubo boda)

Derek termino con su prometida de casi tres años, sin razón aparente…, Paige no lo tomo muy bien que digamos. Pero…, al parecer ella tampoco estaba convencida de dar ese gran paso, con él.

Jennifer seria una manera de cubrir sus sentimientos, pero le duro lo mismo qué ser cordial con sus hermanas.

* * *

 

**PRESENTE.**

Ahora que sabia de cierta forma; los gustos de su castaño. Tenia deseos de saltar las vallas, qué el mismo había colocado y, decirle lo que sentía.  
Pero.

  
¿Cómo, hacerlo?

  
¿Qué decirle?

¿Cómo encarar-lo?

 

-¿Por qué tan callado?- sonrío acercándose al oji-verde.”los dos estaban sentados en unas rocas. El agua del pequeño claro, frente a ellos. Se movía lentamente arrullando a sus peses.

\- Solo pensaba.

\- ¿Tú piensas? - se acerco más, totalmente interesado en saber que perturbaba a su amigo.

\- No te pases.

-¿En que pensabas?.

\- En cuando nos conocimos.

-Oh, te refieres a la vez, que atentaste contra mi vida.

-Tu te tropezaste.

-Yo no lo recuerdo, así.- sentándose a su lado, sobre la roca. - Tu me asechaste.

\- ¿De quien era esa chamarra?- Stiles observo los ojos brillosos del lobo y, con el ceño fruncido y, la boca semi abierta, voltio el rostro a otro lado.

-¿Nunca me lo dirás?. Stiles…-Se levanto ofuscado.

La mano del joven sujeto la suya.- Te lo diré… - Derek volvió a sentarse junto a él, stiles soltó su manos. Mientras Derek perdía aquel calor que sentía desde su palma hasta su corazón. Sin dejar de observar, como este sube sus pies abrazando sus rodillas.-…era de Scott, un amigo de la infancia.

\- Ya veo…

-No. No lo haces…. Derek,¿Te has sentido alguna vez rechazado por alguien?, desde que eres niño, joven o, hasta adulto. Piensa por un momento que no es una persona la que te margina. sino qué es la sociedad, la familia, los amigos. ¿Qué hacer? Decirlo o callarlo…, me sentía tan insignificante. Pero entonces ustedes llegaron- hubo unos segundos de silencio.-me dieron la fuerza necesaria para decir esto, algo que solo dos persona saben. Y, no por mi propia boca…- suspiro. - Yo…, estaba enamorado de él.

 

Fue un golpe muy duro, escucharle decir eso.- ¿El…, te lastimo, te dijo algo?.- supuso, movido por una pequeña idea que tomaba forma en su mente. Recordando lo mucho qué el joven detestaba ser tocado.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió ante la pregunta.- ¡No!. Nunca lo supo…

-Aun así, ¿te lastimo?. Por qué si lo hizo…

-¡No!- se apresuro. - ósea, no ah drede… jamás lo aria.

— Pero…, ¿tú le sigues amando? — De repente, sonrió con franqueza —, no es así.

-Amarlo…, - jugueteo con los dedos de sus manos, sobre las rodillas. Algo incomodo por la mirada intensa que el mayor le regalaba.- ¿qué sentido tendría seguirlo amando? Alejo aquel sentimiento incómodo. Yo solo quiero, realmente quiero alejarme de ellos con rapidez. Le quiero, eso jamás cambiara. Pero amarlo…

\- lo amas.- Sentencio.

-¡No!- Y, su lobo le grito si. Aún le ama. -Yo…, lo olvide.

\- ¿lo olvidaste?. Si lo olvidaste no lo amaste… el verdadero amor no se olvida.

\- El amor no es como lo pintan, Derek.

-¿Por qué no?

Suspiro. - por qué… por qué no lo es.

\- El tener una desilusión amorosa.- paso una mano por su espalda y, lo atrajo asía el.- No significa que siempre será así.- necesitaba sentir qué stiles seguía estando ahí junto a el.

Sonrió ante el gesto.- intentas reconfortarme - se recostó en su hombro- reconfortarme con palabras que sabes qué no harán el más mínimo efecto. Mejor vamos por algo de mantecado.

\- Stiles, conozco muy bien de este tema. De creer que estas enamorado y, olvidarse de uno mismo. Pero puede que esa persona no sea la indicada. Solo crees qué lo es.

Stiles sonrío entristecido.- cuando te dije que lo amaba. ¿Sentiste que mentía? - pregunto -¿Sentiste que lo dudaba?.

Derek hubiera deseado gritar. ¡Si! Pero no. No lo sintió. Stiles se lo dijo con el corazón en sus manos.- Entonces, ¿esa, persona no te correspondía?… o, creíste que no lo hacia.

\- las dos cosas.-Jahajajaja se río escondiéndose más en el pecho del oji-verde adentrándose casi en el cuello del mayor.

\- No creo que sea gracioso.

-¡Y, no lo es! -soltó divertido. -Pero mejor reír qué llorar… ¿no es cierto?- le palmeo la mejilla. - andando, Derek. Vamos.

\- le dije a Cora que no te diera de ese trago. Se veía demasiado raro.

Stiles se rió mas fuerte,- ¿Cuándo, has visto qué Cora haga caso? -Contagiando al mayor.- cuando, ella se enamore tendremos que ponerle custodios al muchacho. No valla a ser que lo secuestre. O, algo así…

\- Ni me lo digas, demasiado tengo con la parejita bicolor.

Stiles, sabia que Derek solo bromeaba.- oh, vamos. Sabes que adoras a Erica y, Boyd.

\- Mientras sepa donde pone sus manos…

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan sobre protector con Erica?

-No me refería a Erica precisamente…

\- ah, no… ¡WOW! ¿Boyd, te acosa?¡que desvergonzado!

\- Dios, stiles ni lo digas. Tendré pesadillas…

Se quedaron esperando a la lluvia que no llegaba. Stiles toco la guitarra para Derek un rato. Y, este solo se dedicaba a pensar en las palabras del menor. Enamorado. Stiles, estaba enamorado. ¿Qué hacer con eso? Debía olvidarse del menor. O, aprovecharse de que tenia la vía libre para conquistarle y, hasta borrarle a ese sujeto del corazón.

-Derek, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh?

-Te quedaste callado. Uhmm…, si tienes frió… siempre podemos regresar…- sugirió en un susurro.

El morocho sonrío ante la preocupación del menor.- frió? ¿Yo? -Negó.- para nada. - observo al menor, esta vez sin irse en sus pensamientos. Mientras el frágil cuerpo del castaño, temblaba con disimulo. - tal parece qué tú si.

Stiles sonrío apenado.- No, es mi clima favorito.- dio un suspiro.- Yo no tengo cuero de lobo.

\- por qué no quieres.- aseguro el mayor dirigiéndole una mirada severa. Para luego quedar mirando asía otro lado.

No quería volver a discutir ese tema con su hermoso, y precioso. Amigo.

\- Diablos, - se quito la chaqueta de cuero negra-Al escuchar el tembleque de los dientecitos del menor- y, la paso sobre los hombros del distraído castaño.- No quiero estar limpiándote los mocos, por tus descuidos.

Stiles, le miro con reproche pero eso no evito que se sonrojara ante el hecho de ser cubierto por la chaqueta del mayor.- tú siempre tan servicial.

\- para lo qué necesite mi damisela.- se agacho un poco, dándole una fingida reverencia. A lo que stiles casi saca humo por las orejas de vergüenza.

\- ¡Ya!. Su graciosísima majestad.- para luego murmurar. -Idiota…

Derek río con sutileza. Stiles observo aquello con el corazón achicándose-le; Era tan agradable ver a el morocho así de suelto. Después de todo, su amistas empezó de manera brusca. Tanto, que el castaño hasta temió morir en manos del morocho. Desconfiaba totalmente de ese ojiverde. Pero qué tonto había sido. Derek jamás le aria daño a nadie. Era mas un niño caprichoso qué un asesino o un salvaje.- Derek…

-Si.

-Nunca peleemos.

-ah…? - Derek busco la mirada del castaño, pero este solo miraba la luna. Suspiro. Sonriendo para si y le murmuro.- no puedo prometerte eso, dado que vivimos asiéndolo y, le da color a nuestra re… - Se aclaro la garganta.-, amistad. Pero puedo prometerte qué pase lo que pasé. Ahí estaré. junto a ti.

Si el castaño. No, hubiera sido tan lastimado y, desilusionado en las cosas del corazón. Quizás hubiera visto la entonación y, el sentido de aquellas hermosas palabras. Pero el pobre castaño, seguía en las penumbras de un sórdido y, triste romance de infancia y, solo logro, escuchar aquellas palabras sin analizarlas correctamente.

Stiles se achico en su lugar. Soltándose, del mayor. No era exactamente lo que quería oír.- Tienes razón. - se levanto de sobre las rocas. -No se puede prometer…. Nunca. ¡Jamás!, se debe prometer…. - Derek trago fuerte, cuando stiles desde arriba, le dirigió una mirada de esas vacías y, tristes que dejaba desarmado al lobo.- vamos. Ya, empezó a llover.- estiro su mano al mayor. Derek la tomo y se paro quedando frente a frente con el rostro del menor.

\- stiles…

-Derek déjalo ahí.- intento soltarse.

Pero Derek no lo dejo ahí. No. Por que tiro de la mano del menor y, lo tomo en sus brazos. Dejando sorprendido al castaño.- Si tuviera que morir por ti. Yo lo aria feliz.- susurro en su oído. Apretándolo a el, sin dejarlo ir. Por nada del mundo lo dejaría ir…

\- eres…- las lagrimas empezaron a caer diluyéndose con el agua de lluvia.- eres un idiota…- susurro aferrándose a aquel cuerpo.

_Si tan solo supieras, lo qué le ofrecería al mundo para que cure tus dolencias._   
_Si tan solo supieras, lo mucho qué anheló borrar cada una de esas piedras, con las qué tropiezas. O, lo mucho qué me costarías soportar la envidia; de qué otras caricias jugarán a unir tus piezas._

\- chicos, lamento arruinarles la noche. Pero tío Peter esta enloquecido y, los quiere ahora para la cena.

\- solo estas husmeando.- soltó el oji-verde mirando a su hermano a un costado de ellos. Sin soltar al castaño de sus brazos.

-Es en serio.- Cora apretando los dientes.

-¿Desde cuando a ese animal le importa, donde estamos?

-Creo que mama lo amenazo con algo…- se encogió de hombros.- no se.- sonrío.- dijo algo de no dejar a ningún niño preñado…¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-¡¿Qué?!- stiles salto en el lugar.-¿De que habla?

-Nada. -dijo avergonzado Derek. «Ese idiota»- Ahora vamos.

-Bien.- se puso entre su hermano y, el castaño. Empujando a su hermano mayor. - Pero ya suelta a stiles o, soltare pulgas en tu cama.- tomo la mano de stiles y, empezó a arrastrar al castaño con ella.

-¡Derek!

-Ahí voy.- «¿por qué tengo que tener hermanas?» gruño, yendo detrás de los otros dos. Asegurándose que su pequeña hermana. No, hiciera o dijera algo estupido.

\- Estamos viendo ¡Arma mortal cuatro! Stiles. Te encantara.- sonrío Cora. Ignorando los gruñidos de su hermano.

-Si…, suena genial.- Después, de cinco veces, quizás uno nunca se canse de verla…. Suspiro. Dándole una leve mirada a Derek, quien lo noto y, le sonrío. El sonrojo fue imposible de evitar.

* * *

 

  
Scott, despertó aturdido esa mañana de domingo. Al abrir los ojos, entendió que no estaba en su departamento. No, se encontraba en su habitación. Si no. En la de stiles. Maldijo al infierno. Y, el echo de que el castaño seguía ausentándose de su propia casa. ¿Dónde se metía? ¿con quien estaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?¿Por qué necesitaba tanto ver a su amigo?

Después de todo.  
Estuvo sin el durante mucho tiempo.¿Qué era diferente ahora? Algo dentro de el. Grito. Todo. Todo es diferente.

Se levanto de la cama y, una camisa callo al suelo. La sujeto en sus manos. Recordando qué la había tomado somnoliento, solo para sentir el aroma a su viejo amigo. Era humillante. Ridículo. Estupido. Todo lo que estaba haciendo. No podía contenerlo. Lo hacia por instinto. Por necesidad.

Durante la noche había recordado muchas de las aventuras que vivió con el menor. lo espero parado en la ventana. Sentado en la silla giratoria, jugando con su pelotas de basketball haciéndola girar en sus dedos. Suspirando al recorrer la casa y, verse de niño jugando a las escondidas con el castaño. Robando galletas a su padre. Peleando por el control del televisor y, arrebatárselo luego de una sesión de cosquillas. Esa risa, Dios. Aun no olvidaba la forma tan dulce en que sonaba aquella melodiosa risa. Ni siquiera Alison o, alguna de sus ex se rieron de aquella forma.

Se mojo el rostro en el tocador. Se acomodo el cabello y, se imagino a stiles. Haciendo lo mismo cada mañana. Mirándose en el espejo, con esa hermosa sonrisa de niño. Su corazón revoloteo dentro de su pecho, por unos segundos. Al elevar su mano y, pinchar la ilusión, con sus dedos en el intento de tocarle para luego notar que aquello, no era real.

-Stiles…

Él no estaba. No lo necesitaba. No lo recordaba.- Soy un idiota.¿Qué estoy haciendo? Si el no quiere verme… entonces. Solo debo dejarlo ir.- suspiro. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta. Observo toda la habitación y, entonces se detuvo nuevamente en aquella caja. El diario de stiles sobresalía de ella. El lo había colocado allí.¿Qué guarda un diario? Secretos. Acorto los pasos y, tomo el diario con desesperación.

Se sentó en la esquina de la cama y, durante toda la mañana y, parte de la noche. Scott leyó; hoja por hoja. Palabra por palabra.

Si mañana te lo digo o me lo dices.

_“Si mañana me dejas o te quedas._   
_Si hoy mi vida esta en tus manos._   
_Dejare qué mañana sea mañana._   
_Y, hoy; sea por siempre.”_

**_“Aferrado me quedo a este salado presente; con el despiadado deseo de codiciarte; por siempre…. Es un engaño retenerte y, cruel creer que seré él dueño de tu cuerpo, de tú mente. Pero; quién no quisiera robar tú corazón; De quien lo ah tomado, sin ser conciente”_ **

_“Cautivado el viajero qué se derrumba; bajo esa sonrisa en tus labios, esa misma qué acompañan la calidez de esos ojos tierra”_

 

**_''Amo a quien no debería y, deseo a quien tiene un cuerpo similar al mio._ **

**_Amo al pecado sobre la tierra y, deseo a un hombre que solo muerde de la manzana de Eva.''_ **

 

 

Entonces, lo entendió.

-Joder. Necesito un trago.

* * *

  
La lluvia no seso, así como los nervios que azotaban al morocho. Danny lo esperaba en su casa.  
\- ¿Esto quiere decir qué ya sabes lo que pasa?- pregunto, al abrir la puerta y, ver al seguro Scott McCall. Parado en el pasillo con el rostro desencajado y, las ganas de morir por un rayo.

-Esto quiere decir; qué eres el único con buena cerveza en todo el maldito pueblo.

-Bien. Es bueno saber que soy útil en algo.

\- habla menos y, sirve mas. ¿Dónde tienes esas cervezas?

\- adorable, como siempre…- suspiro, mientras Scott se acomodaba en su sala.- hablaste con stiles.

-Mejor que eso. Leí su viejo diario.

-¡Eres idiota!

-Al parecer si. Pues no sabia que en vez de un amigos gay. Tengo dos.

\- tres.

-¿Tres? ¿Quien mas?.

-No revelo ese tipo de cosas. - le lanzo una lata de cervesa que saco del refri.- Cada quien sale del armario con quien quiere…

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Digo, ¡Devi darme cuenta! Stiles es como mi…- intento decirlo. Pero esta vez no salio.

\- ¿hermano?, Scott, estamos hablando de ti. Ni siquiera sabes usar bien un celular, ni que hablar de una notebook a tu cerebro le cuesta adaptarse a lo moderno.

\- Desde cuando, ser gay es moderno.

-Es muy TOP.

-Oh. Como sea, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

\- realmente leíste ese diario.

-De pies a cabeza.

-¿Habla de alguien en especial?

-Bastante. El chico de sus sueños. Su amor imposible.

Danny se tiro en el sillón, el seño fruncido.-A si… y, ¿dice algún nombre?.

-No. Solo iniciales. Donde parecia estar escrito su nombre. Alguien lo tacho con furia. No se entiende que dice.

-Oh…

-Tu sabes, ¿quien es?

-Realmente; No, sabes nada…

\- perdón.

Danny suspiro.

  
Y, el que creía que su amigo al fin abriría los ojos. Por qué diablos no puso su maldito nombre en ese diario de segunda.

* * *

  
**El lunes en la mañana.**

Stiles desayuno con la manada. Derek era todo sonrisas y, sus hermanas solo querían vomitar de tanto caramelo que derrochaba ese tonto hermano mayor en cada gesto con el castaño.¿enserio? Ellas no hacían eso. No, claro que no.

Stiles intento convencer a Derek de que lo dejara ir solo o, al menos que le dejara que Boyd lo acercara al instituto. Sabia que Derek tenia una reunión importante. No quería retrasarlo. Además, necesitaba un tiempo fuera. Pensar con claridad. Se había sentido raro en los brazos de Derek anoche. Y, necesitaba golpear un poco a su razonamiento. Para que este funcionara y, le recordase qué Derek no era para el. Jamás lo seria. Derek era otro Scott. Derek no tenia que ser otro Scott.

-¿Se puede saber donde dejaron la miel?

\- tu debiste acabártela, por tan dulce que andas.- soltó la rubia, con cara de dormida.

-¿Que? Qué quiso decir con eso.

  
-Que eres un idiota inconciente.- soltó detrás de su tasa de café, la perfecta universitaria.- Y, que tienes una obsesión por la miel de Maple.

-no es obsesión. - se quejo el ojiverde levantando un frasco que decía; durazno con naranja. -La prefiero ala mermeladas raras qué comen.

Boyd se acercó a stiles y, sin que Derek lo notara coloco algo sobre su mano. Stiles se irguió en su silla y, sintió las frías llaves en la palma de su mano. Sonrío. Era hora de planear; el gran escape.

Una vez afuera. Derek noto que su Camaro tenia una rueda ponchada.- Joder. - stiles observo a Boys que le hacia señas, mientras movía un clavo entre sus dedos. Volvió su vista a Derek qué sacaba la rueda de auxilio.

* * *

 

 

Se encontraban ambos en la cochera de la mansión.

-Hem. Derek…¿crees que tardaras mucho?- sonriendo falsamente.

\- Solo pongo la rueda y, nos vamos.

Stiles caminaba alejándose de Derek.

-Sobre eso…

Boyd intento no largarse a reír como un demente, al ver a stiles manobriando saltos, como bailarina de valet. En puntita de pie. Alejándose lo suficiente de Derek…

Stiles empezó a dar pasos cortos hasta ubicarse cerca de una moto. Se subió a ella; sacando la llave que relució antes de colocarla.- creo que encontré algo mas efectivo. -y la encendió.

-¿Que? Oye…,- escucho el ruido del motor de una moto, al ser arrancada. -¿Qué haces con eso?- se giro al castaño. -stiles, ¡stiles!

\- nos vemos en la tarde chicos.- dijo, ya alejándose con el rugido de la moto. Derek corriendo un par de metros detrás de el, para luego resignarse y, dejarle ir. Mataría a quien le halla dado las llaves. -¡Suerte en tu reunión!- lo escucho gritar.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto laura acercándose a la cochera abierta.

-Derek esta molesto, por que no tubo su besito de despedida.

-Cierra la boca imbecil.- Boyd solo se marcho con las manos en los bolsillos y, riéndose del pobre oji-verde. Ahora a contarle a Peter qué stiles se llevo su moto. Ah, seguro se pondría de contento… ajajá.  
  


* * *

 

 

Su llegada fue de película.

Aparco cerca de otra moto, roja con líneas negras. No recordaba haberla visto antes. Parecía nueva. Bien cilindrada, su dueño podría volar en ella seguramente.

Stiles tenia que admitir que muchos se sorprendieron de su cambio. Sin los frenos y, con la ropa mas moderna. Podía sentir las miradas recorriéndole descaradamente. Bien. Se aprovecharía de esto.

  
Ok.

  
No.

  
No lo aria, por qué estaba demasiado apenado, como para soportarlo.

Al abrir su casillero sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. alguien le giro a la fuerza. Y, entonces el sonido de un cachetazo resonó en todo el pasillo. Todos los revoltosos estudiantes se detuvieron a mirar la escena.

-¿Malia?, ¡Estas loca!

\- loca, loca… ¡loca!

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- sobandose el cachete. - ¿Y, ustedes que diablos miran?- algunos se hicieron lo sotas y, siguieron con sus cosas. Otros, ni siquiera disimularon qué los estaban observando. Stiles suspiro, volviendo sus rostro a su amiga.

-Deberías estar pidiéndome disculpas de rodillas. -Indico el suelo mientras con la mano libre se agarraba de la cintura.

-¡¿Qué te hice?!¿Por qué estas tan histérica? Pareces Jackson cuando, se le acabo su gel para el cabello.

-Me puedes explicar por qué no me dijiste que te presentarías el sábado en **Blue-moon.**

  
-….- abrió y, cerro la boca. ¿No se lo dijo?

-¡Eres un bastardo insensible!. ¡Hag!

-¿estas drogada?

Malia observo a todos los chismosos. Stiles se sorprendió.- Te parece poco, dejarme así. En mi estado…

_{¿Estado? **¿esta embarazada?** }_

-Al menos a la futura madre de tu hijo. Deberías informarle de estas cosas. ¡Eres un idiota!

 _{ le perdono todo, **pero si esta como quiere…** ¡¿stiles es el padre?!, **creí qué la larva era gay,** Qué me haga uno a mi…, **son todos iguales.** }_ Se escuchaban murmullos.

\- ¡No esta embarazada!- Le grito a los chismosos.

\- Niegas a tu propia sangre.- pronuncio entre dientes. - eres igual a todos los hombres.

-Dios, Malia no me hagas esto. -Se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano.- esta loca; no la escuchen.

\- No puedo creer que intentes hacerme pasar por loca.

\- ok, ok…. Entiendo. Fui un bastardo.

-Insensible.

-Insensible… ya, pero era necesario todo esto.

\- No me invitaste… no sabes, como me sentí todo el fin de semana. Sentí qué me habías excluido de tu vida.

\- Malia, yo, te invite.

-Mientes.

-No. Realmente lo hice.- suspiro. - no en persona por que me surgió un imprevisto.- suspiro. -pero te mande el volante con Liam y, cora. Los cuales me dijeron que estabas castigada y, no podías ir.

-De Cora entiendo qué no me llegara pero de Liam. Vamos stiles. No la mandaste no pongas excusas. Si no me quieres como tu amigas… solo tenias…

\- ey, - llamo, quitándole las lagrimas que asomaban por su mejilla. - eres mi amiga. Jamás. Y, ¡óyeme bien!, jamás, te excluiría Malia. Jamás. Realmente quería que estuvieras allí.-El rostro de la joven se ilumino.

\- ¿Enserio?

-Claro, por supuesto.- le sonrío al castaño.

Stiles se apoyo en el casillero, los brazos cruzados.-Bien, dado que estas mas calmada….me puedes decir; ¿Por qué me abofeteaste?¿era eso necesario eso?

Se encogió de hombros. - solo quería ver qué se sentía.

-¿Por qué?

-Escuche que las de nuestro curso hicieron un desparramo en Blue-moon. Abofetearon al grandulón. - se rió. -Hubiera pagado, ¡por ver eso!.- se lanzo al cuello del castaño.

 _{¿No hay embarazo?, **Oh!, Que lastima…** }_ Se escucho la desilusión de los presentes.

Stiles, rodó los ojos. Esos estudiantes eran unos metiches.- no seas mala qué Derek, él siempre es muy atento contigo.

-Mientras tú puedas verlo… - se quejo, nuevamente mano en cintura. -Si. ¿Recuerdas lo que le hizo a mi vestido de Chanel?.

\- fue un accidente, pensó que era un repasador.- intento en vano defenderle - solo quería limpiar el café qué se volcó. Y, si eso era Chanel…. Mi jeep azul es un convertible rojo.

-Sé… como sea. ¿Has visto a Liam?

Empezaron a caminar por el pasillo.

\- ¿Liam? Oh, si… - susurro. -en la boda.

\- Boda…,¿Cuál boda…- parpadeo sorprendida- ¡¿otro lugar al qué no me invitaron?!

\- la boda, Malia. -Sonrió maliciosamente.-Camden y, Liam se veían tan lindos diciendo sus votos…,- puso unos ojos soñadores, suspirando.- los hubieras visto. -colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga. -El blanco les quedaba adorable…

-¡¿Qué?!

\- espera…- dijo deteniéndose para pensar. -uhm… Tu estabas allí.

-¿Yo?- arrugo el ceño.

\- Sí. Tú- asistió y, prosiguió. -tenias unas orejas de conejo y, un reloj…, dabas brinquitos y, Cora bestia de varios colores, con un sombrero de copa y, los pelos despeinados. Sin olvidar la tasa de te enganchado en su dedo meñique…

-¡Estas loco!

-No, - se burlo de ella picándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo- No, lo eh visto, Malia.

-¡joder! ¡eso no se hace!- y, para molestarlo le llamo por un nombre femenino.- ¡Stela!

-¿Qué culpa tengo, yo? Va con mi personalidad…

\- por un momento creí; enserio, qué me había perdido la boda del año. .- puso un puchero.

-No entiendo esa manía tuya de crear parejas gay.

-Es yaoi.

-Será jugo de manzana… o, de banana? Como sea… no puedes andar creando en tu mente parejas, Malia. O, si… pero déjalas allí. En tu mentecita sucia.- suplico.

\- ser gay es sucio?  
-Tsk. Claro que no… ‘creo’. En fin. No es lo que estoy diciendo.

\- lo que dices es que deje de crear parejas. Pero esos dos. Realmente son el uno para el otro. Si vieras los nervios de Liam cuando cándem se aproxima demasiado o, se la pasan discutiendo por tonterías. Y, no olvidemos la manera extraña en que se miran ambos… y,…

\- Y…,y nada. Por que no dejas eso y, te buscas un novio… o, una novia.

-¿Que?

-Bueno.. -Si existe el yaoi, parejas de hombres; gay, tiene que haber algo para las lesbianas o, no?- Malia se sonrojo.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que quizás seas lesbiana… bueno, todas las acusaciones que le has levantado a Liam. Para decir que es gay. Caen en ti de manera femenina como anillo al dedo. Y, si por esas cosas… Liam es gay. Pues tu…

-No es lo mismo.

-No se… quizás tanta pelea con Cora…

-Oye! Ya se lo que intentas. Te estas vengando por que dije qué Derek y tú no hacen buena pareja.

-Ey….- Stiles realmente te enojo. Malia deseo haber mantenido la boca cerrada.- entre nosotros no hay nada. nada de nada. Derek no me interesa de esa forma, Malia. Es mi amigo. No digas boberías. - la señalo molesto, provocando que la chica se achicara de hombros.- No quiero que el te escuche decir estas cosas. Me oíste.- le exigió. Bastante enfurecido, temeroso de que Derek quisiera alejarse y, romper su amistad. Si alguien insinuaba algo, sobre ellos.

Malia dijo si. En voz baja. A sabiendas que se había excedido. Stiles suspiro y, la abrazo llevándola a su primera clase.

* * *

 

**Estaban en física avanzada.**

El teléfono de stiles sonó. Su profesor no estaba, así que eso le daba el momento justo para atender. Pero era Derek así qué para zafar de los gritos. No atendió. Pero a los cinco minutos. Sonó de nuevo. Era Cora. Sonrío.

  
-ey! ¿Que pasa…

 

-Qué,¿qué pasa? Dejaste a Derek echando fuego por la boca y, no creo qué hallamos sido dragones en otra vida.

\- UPS!

\- ¡STILES! _«Diablos»_ , pensó el castaño al escuchar el grito del oji-verde del otro lado.

-Ey… amigo…

Derek ni siquiera se tomo el trabajo de insultarlo. -Te espero a la salida. La moto se la lleva Cora.

 _{-Que, ¡enserio!.}_ -Grito emocionada la pequeña. Derek nunca le dejaba andar en moto. Aunque sabia hacerlo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. - Demando. Stiles, casi salto sobre su pupitre. -tenemos trabajo. Y, no voy olvidarme de lo qué hiciste… entendiste.

-Si señor. -Lo escucho bufar.

Efectivamente; el hombre escupía fuego. Stiles podía sentir el aire caliente salirse del celular y, recorrer desde su oído hasta su cuello. El tío desparramaba sensualidad sin siquiera mirarlo o escucharlo.

  
Te resopla y, te derrites como helado al sol.

\- me encargare de ti.-

-Cuando quieras, como quieras…- las palabras saltaron como un delfín libre en el mar. Solamente lo susurro y, se sonrojo. Pero Derek creyó que estaba bromeando. La verdad a stiles se le salio por puro instinto humano.

-Digo…, Si señor. ¿algo mas?

-No. Te dejo con Cora.

-¡Stiles! -Grito la chica feliz.

Stiles gruño y, le grito a Malia. -¡ TU NOVIA, TE LLAMA!

La clase entera se giro a Malia cuando esta atrapo al vuelo el teléfono y, algo perdida contesto.- ¿Hola?…¿Qué esta del otro lado?

-¿Malia? - se irguió la morocha parada al lado del oji-verde. Esa voz la conocería en cualquiera lado. Era su mas grande enemiga. -Ufa! Yo quería hablar con stiles.- soltó desanimada.  
Se escucho la risa de Derek del otro lado.

-¡Cora! Ohhh… Tú, ¡mounstro! -Malia aun estaba enojada por que ella y, Liam no le habían avisado lo de Blue-moon.

-Se aman tanto. -Le dijo stiles a sus compañeros provocando que todos se rieran.

**Una hora después y, fuera de clases.**

 

Malia intento alejarse de los tíos ahora enamorados de la chica solo por tener una relación con una de las Hale. Quienes eran muy codiciadas en la preparatoria. Y, también de las amigas molestas qué no sabían de sus extravagantes gustos.

Corrió hacia donde estaba stiles y, se paro delante de este.- hola, ¿Cómo va la nueva pareja?

-¿Que?- Dijo una vos detrás de Malia.

Malia se giro quedando frente a una Cora sorprendida. Se sonrojo toda y, de improvisto grito.-Tú te lo has buscado-Malia hizo el intento de lanzarle otra cachetada. Pero, stiles sujeto su mochila y, se agacho. Evitando el cachetazo. Malia golpeo la palma de su mano contra el casillero. - ¡auuuuchhiii!- stiles se rió.-¡diablos! - se sobo la mano adolorida. Entonces, escucho la risa de stiles alejándose a gachas para luego levantarse y, correr yendo a por las escaleras.-Vas a pagar por eso!

**Mas tarde.**

 

* * *

 

 

\- ¡stiles!, - este le hacia señas por la rendija de una puerta entreabierta. -¿Qué haces detrás de la puerta?

-shhh!,Ven.- lo sujeto del brazo y, lo metió dentro del salón vació.

-¿sé puede saber de quien te estas escondiendo?

-De todo el mundo.

Liam arqueo su ceja derecha, levantando sus libros a la altura de su pecho.

\- te aconsejo también esconderte.- susurro.

-¿yo?- soltó extrañado.- ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Liam.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes?- Liam negó preocupado.

\- ¿ósea qué no ah sucedido aun?

-¿Suceder qué ?¡stiles! ¡¿Que has hecho?!

-Yo nada. tu…

-¿Yo? Yo nunca hago nada. - sonrío falsamente. -soy un ángel.

-Si, del diablo. Mira… “mi pobre angelito”. En unos minutos; estallara una bomba.

-¿Cuál bomba?

-Crees que no se… que no le diste la invitación a Malia. Qué por cierto, tendrás que explicarme… y a ella también, ¿Por qué no se la dist.…

-¿Derek lo sabe?- si stiles lo sabia….era obvio que si.

-No. - Liam se relajo.- Ella solo me lo contó a mi. Más bien, me lo reclamo.

Liam resoplo observando el suelo.- Coraa me juro y, perjuro que ella misma se encargaría de dársela.

-De seguro cruzo los dedos tras la espalda.- se rio stiles.

-Le dirás algo.

-No. Son peleas de chicas. Deja que se arreglen entre ellas.

\- Malia debe estar furiosa conmigo. -Se entristeció.

-Tranquilo. No esta enojada… no contigo. De eso estoy seguro. Yo hablare con ella.- lo tranquilizo.

-Gracias…. No quisiera perder también la amistad de Malia.

 

recordando el echo de que su mejor amigo, se había marchado con su familia. Desde hace un mes, no sabia nada de el.

-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte.

\- de “eso” de ¿Qué?

-Saldrás en una cita con Cora. -afirmo, serio apoyando su trasero en un pupitre. Mirando fijamente a Liam.

Liam casi se desmaya ante la acusación. Se puso todo pálido.-¿Ella te lo dijo?

Stiles asistió.-Tal párese; para que no sienta celos… o algo así. - soltó sin importancia.

\- tiene la loca idea de qué un clavo saca otro clavo. Y, como estaba clavadísima contigo.- se quejo, el mas pequeño tirando sus cuadernos sobre uno de los pupitres.

-Y, según ella. Somos, tan parecidos…- sostuvo el castaño.- no se en qué, ni porqué... Pero, tu sabes…. las mujeres están re qué te locas…

Liam se sentó en pupitre donde estaban sus libros. luego miro de reojo a stiles y, susurro- me exigió tener una cita con ella.

-Si. Sabes, qué se lo gritara en la cara a Camden en cuanto esté regrese con su familia.

-Estoy seguro de que lo ara. ¡Maldición!.- entonces Liam abrió en grande los ojos. Se había dejado llevar. -Quiero decir…. No, le agradara saber que salgo con su prima…

\- si es; por eso…. Solo, no lo hagas.

\- No es tan censillo. Tu conoces a Cora… cuando se le pone algo.

-No será… qué tú también quieres sacar un clavo.

El pequeño se puso tan rojo como su cuerpo se lo permitía.- No…, no. No es así…

Stiles suspiro nostalguioso. Quizás en algo si era parecidos con Liam. Ambos eran malos para elegir de quien enamorarse.

-Liam… detesto decirte esto… pero.

-Pero…

-Pero me hubiera gustado qué alguien me lo dijera a mi. -Liam no podía evitar sorprenderse ante la nueva actitud de stiles. No era solo la ropa. Era algo mas. Como si… ese fin de semana hubiera sucedido algo.. Algo que lo hizo resetearse.

\- no digas algo como la vida sigue… por que ya tuve esa conversación parecida con Danny por culpa de Malia.

-Oye, no te diré esa basura. - sonrío travieso.- No con esas palabras.

Liam resoplo, tirando su cabeza para atrás. Deslizándose un poco en el asiento. -De acuerdo. Habla.

\- te diré qué yo era uno de esos creyentes.

-Creyentes? ¿De qué? - persiguió los ojos del otro, interesando.

-De qué;"Un amor no se olvida con el tiempo, si no con otro amor". No te guíes por eso. Es un mal consejo Créeme no funciona. No. Si, es amor verdadero. Solo aras que te sientas peor contigo mismo.

-No estoy…

-Sh… no acuso, ni digo nada. el corazón es un órgano que lo maneja cada quien a su gusto y, forma. Salvo qué necesites un cardiólogo.

-Stiles…

-Ya!, es cosa tuya.- se encogió de hombros.- solo quiero que dejes de estar triste.

-Triste…

-Si. ¿Crees que no lo eh notado? En clases de química, te la pasas con la mirada en la ventana.

-Eso… solo es aburrimiento.

-Como digas…. Pero extrañas a alguien. -Liam miro a stiles con obvia advertencia..- calmate, eres joven. No sufras. Solo déjalo ir. El volverá si es para ti. Si no… él se lo pierde.

El timbre de cambio de hora sonó.

-Has olvidado a alguien alguna vez.

Stiles tomo su mochila que había dejado en el suelo. Observo la manija que sujetaba y, dijo sutilmente-"Se necesita solo de un minuto para que te fijes en alguien, una hora para que te guste, un día para quererlo, pero se necesita de toda una vida para que lo puedas olvidar".

-¿Entonces? - el castaño no dijo nada. en su mente el recuerdo de aquel amigo que quiso mas de lo que debió. -stiles, eso no me sirve de nada.- ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! -Pidió nervioso una guía.- yo, yo ni siquiera se lo que siento.

-Entonces, vas por buen camino.

-¿Que?

-Aprovecha, esto. El no verlo, te deja pensar con la cabeza fría y, el corazón más dispuesto. vive y, decide que es lo que quieres. Abre los ojos, Liam. Pero ábrelos bien. Y, busca lo que te haga feliz. Y, acéptalo. Solo acéptalo.

Stiles salio sintiendo un dolor en el pecho. Esta platica le trajo recuerdos de sentimientos que quería esconder debajo de la arena. Entre las plaquetas terrestres que dirigen al mundo. Muy debajo de la realidad.

 

-¡Espera!.

 

* * *

 

Mientras Scott caminaba a su clase de idioma. No había logrado atrapar a Stiles en todo el día. O, quizás era el mismo el que no se hallaba con la fuerza suficiente para encararlo.

_-Lo importante no es quienes somos, sino lo que nuestros actos dicen de nosotros.- las palabras de Danny resuenan en su cabeza. Por que le era tan difícil aceptar que su mejor amigo de todo la vida. Fuera gay, Gay. Danny era gay. Pero él lo era desde que lo conoció y, no tenia problemas con ello. Pero stiles… ¡No!. Simplemente. No, podía aceptarlo.- si, de verdad quieres a stiles, tienes qué aceptarlo con todo lo que conlleva._

_-Si hubiera dependido de mí, nada de esto habría sucedido._

_\- pero sucedió._

_-Si me hubiera quedado… tal vez._

_-Tal vez .¿que?_

_-Stiles no seria gay._

_-Para, para. -Se rió a carcajadas. -No puedes dirigir las vidas de los demás.- se burlo mientras Scott le daba una mirada severa. - Scott, stiles es bisexual. Sino no le silbaría a las chicas bonitas al pasar. Si. Efectivamente. A él, le gusta un hombre y, eso lo hace en parte gay. Pero esté no a aceptado sus sentimientos…. Y, posiblemente no lo ara._

_-No._

_-No. -Scott recordó que según sus sentidos stiles era aun puro. Y, no solo de corazón. Si no de cuerpo y, alma._

_\- quizás…._

_-Scott… sea lo que sea que estés pensando. Olvídalo. Stiles esta bien como esta._

_Scott, sintio que algo en su pecho se encogía. el necesitaba. Realmente necesitaba qué stiles lo necesitara. Era algo mutuo. Que los volvía uno. Al menos en el corazón de Scott, así era. Y, así pensó que era para stiles… pero hacia tiempo que Scott había roto ese circulo. Ahora recién veía los restos de su propio terremoto. El solo. Había, desprendido lo que tenia tan sujeto al suelo._

_Ahora las consecuencias._

_¿A donde los llevaría este tire y, afloja?._

Despertó ante el llamado molesto de una maestra. Se había quedado observando el pisaron. Pero con la mente fuera. Entonces otra vez lo asaltaba la ultima pregunta de Danny el día de ayer.

-Lo siento.

-Que no se repita McCall.

-Si.

_“¿Por qué no lo dejas ir? A veces. las amistades deben terminar o, simplemente dejarse enfriar. No has pensado en ello?’’_

No. Ni quería hacerlo. Lucharía por volver a tener a stiles junto a el. Nada estaba roto. Y, de estarlo. El lo repararía con suma paciencia.

Entonces lo escucho hablando con alguien en el pasillo. Estaba de espaldas a Scott y, hablaba con una muchacha.

* * *

 

-Deseo disculparme por la conducta de mi amigo la otra noche.

\- Lo harás? -En su voz había ansiedad.

-Si.

-Entonces saldrías conmigo, para darme una satisfacción. -Dijo moviendo sus dedos como arañitas por sobre la camisa semi abierta de stiles.

-No pienso satisfacerte con nada. solo disculparme por ello. - soltó bastante frívolo. No le agradaba ese tipo de coquetería. Tomo la mano de la castaña deteniendo los movimientos molestos de sus dedos sobre sus botones.

Irina se soltó, furiosa. - eres un idiota.- murmuro alejándose molesta. La melena golpeando el hombro de stiles al salir. No tenia intenciones de dejar ver la manera en que el muchacho la había rechazado.- Estupido.

-No me extraña su reacción ... Aunque no entiendo por qué quería salir con alguien tan dis-funcional como tú, stiles.

Por alguna razón confundió la vos baja de Scott con la de Liam. Quizás era demasiado el tiempo que pasaron separados.

Stiles se echó a reír con descarada coquetería, - Sé que no soy una belleza, pero no estoy tan mal ...- al terminar de girarse se encontró con Scott.

-Scott, tu…

-Ey, -sonrío algo pasmado Scott al encontrarse con la sonrisa preciosa de stiles. Se quedo sin palabras. El cabello largo le hacia lucir como un niño travieso, o un científico loco. Pero adorable. Sus ojos se acentuaban mas. Brillando como si guardaran sus pupilas, estrellas. Su ropa era mas pegada al cuerpo, que la que suele llevar. Se notaba que su torso había cambiado. Tenia una contextura física mas dura y, firme. Se veía hasta mas alto, ese día.

Stiles, se sonrojo al notar ese estudio en su figura. No era algo que recibiera a menudo. Mucho menos de Scott. Trago y, busco sus voz. Pero mientras carraspeaba. Una muchacha morena se apareció, pidiendo por el.

-Nos vemos, Scott.- siendo jalado por aquella muchacha.

Scott asistió, algo perplejo consigo mismo.

 

* * *

  
Selena le pidió disculpas a stiles. Ella, había visto la manera en que la castaña casi se lanzo en el pasillo, sobre el chico. Eso no le agrado. Se disculpo por lo acontecido. Le dijo que Irina no estaba en sus cabales. Sus padres estaban en medio de un divorcio y, ella estaba en una especie de transformación. Mas física que espiritual. Y, qué temía que terminara con uno de los idiotas del equipo de lacrosse de ese año.

Stiles la tranquilizo.

-Esta bien. - stiles sabia lo derecha que era Selena. No le agradaba jugarle chueco a nadie.- No pasa nada. no era necesario que te disculpes, por ella. Por mi no hay problema. No me afecta en lo mas mínimo.

-No a ti. Pero ,yo, me siento menos culpable.- se rió con el castaño.

-No tienes por qué pedir disculpas, Selena. Ni a mí ni a Derek. Los dos lo entendemos.

-Gracias por comprender. Espero que podamos ser amigos de todas formas.

-Cuenta con ello.- le sonrío el castaño.

\- también perdóname por interrumpirte con Scott. Ey, hacia tiempo que no los veía juntos. Acaso, -Pregunto alzando una ceja. Casi cómplice.-¿Volverán a sus andadas?

-Eso es cosa vieja. - sus ojos se colorearon de tristeza y, la muchacha lo noto.- No abra mas andanzas…

La chica le dio una mirada de pena. -Es una lastima. Siempre envidie tan bonita amistad que tenían. Deberían arreglar lo que sea que este pasando. El pasado lo merece.

-El pasado lo merece…. -Esta se quedo con aquellas cuatro palabras. Casi tatuadas en sus pensamientos. «El pasado lo merece…»

Quizás, Selena tuviese razón.

¿Estaba huyendo de Scott?, así nunca lograría nada. le había dado consejos a Liam. Se río solo. En clase de geometría. Pero el, no tomaba sus propios consejos. _"Si vences a alguien tienes la fuerza, si te vences a ti mismo la fuerza eres tú._ " No tenia que pelear contra el recuerdo de Scott, no. Tenia que confrontarlo. Superarlo. Pararse frente a Scott y, demostrarse a si mismo. Lo que de alguna forma temía averiguar.

Quizás…., Ya, no amaba a Scott o, quizás….nunca, dejo de hacerlo.

 

 


	8. Sigo aquí...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hola!!! perdón la demora. ando media enfermiza creo que los nervios me tiene mal. y..y pero bueno. tenia este capitulo y, quise subirlo. lamento si es corto y, nada de lo que esperaban. pido disculpas por la letra de la cancion pero es lo que se me ocurrió. n..n por cierto, obviamente lo hago sin fines de lucro. besitos!!!

 

 

> Stiles se pregunto,¿Qué demonios hago aquí? Por tercera vez en diez minutos. Se encontraba fuera del instituto esperando a Derek, el mismo que quería profesarle un buen golpe por lo de esa misma mañana. Si bueno. El tenia toda la culpa… pero.. ¿Era justo y, necesario?. ¿Desde cuándo el condenado esperaba a su verdugo?. Sin estar prisionero, claro. El mundo estaba demente.
> 
> Un auto negro se orillo a un lado del paliducho adolescente -¿Qué esperas para subirte? -pregunto, bastante autoritario
> 
> Parpadeo notando a Derek hablando por sobre la ventanilla.-una póliza de seguro; tal vez… algo qué incluya a mis huesitos.- soltó abriendo la puerta del Camaro
> 
> Derek negó.
> 
> \- te sirvo, yo, pulguilla..- stiles pego un sobresalto en el asiento del acompañante. Erica se hallaba escondida en el asiento trasero. Todas sonrisas, el cabello cayéndole a los costados, brilloso y, largo como rapunzel. -¿Qué? No te agrada la idea… - pregunto, fingiendo pena.
> 
> \- Antes…, intenta no matarme.- regaño con la mirada a la rubia. Luego miro a Derek con algo de molestia.- es necesario, qué cada que se aparezcan me den un infarto.
> 
> -¿Quieres que te recuerde quien se porto mal esta mañana? - pregunto el oji-verde.- stiles se acomodo en su asiento. Mirando asía la ventana silbando a la nada-si, eso me pareció…-sonrío al castaño y, emprendió la salida de ese lugar revolucionado por hormonas adolescentes.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Scott había intentado salir lo mas pronto posible en busca de stiles, pero al ser su primera clase del año. El pobre tubo que encargarse de soportar a sus nuevos profesores preguntándole por la enseñanza de su antiguo y, sofisticado instituto. Todos sabían que tanto él como Alison habían conseguido una beca en una de las mejores instituciones de Londres. Aunque a Scott le había costado bastante.  
>  Fue prácticamente abordado por media institución sedienta de información externa. Estar dos años lejos de Beacon Hill; Para mucho era como un viaje todo pago a las islas vertidas. Todo era exótico y, placentero fuera de Beacon…
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Cora sonrío contenta a las llaves bailando en sus dedos, la plata era tan atractiva. ¿Quién dijo que los lobos la odiaban?, blasfemias.  
>  Saltaba como coneja al huerto. En busca de la super-moto. Fue entonces que a Cora se le empezó a borrar la sonrisa. Ahí estaba. Tío Peter montado en su moto y, esperándola de brazos cruzados.
> 
> -¿Realmente pesaste qué Derek te dejaría manejarla?- elevando esa maldita ceja que Cora quería arrancar con sus uñas.
> 
> \- ilusa de mi…- murmuro en un leve gruñido.
> 
> \- me alegra qué te lo tomes tan bien.- Sonrió su tío.
> 
> -vete al demonio.
> 
> \- Tengo prohibida la entrada por ocasionar disturbios…- sostuvo tomando las llaves que Cora le arrojaba.- por cierto…, sabias que tu maestra de geografía tiene encuentros clandestinos en la camioneta de tu profesora de historia… ¿lo sabias?
> 
> -Cierra la boca. -No estaba para escuchar algo mas sobre el lesbianismo. Realmente no. Stiles y, Malia le debían una gran explicación.
> 
> \- Bien, ¿subes?
> 
> -Qué ¿eh ir con mi tío? Na. no lo creo.- se giro dispuesta a irse con alguna de sus amistades, Malia seria la ultima opción. Quizás, ¿Liam?
> 
> -Sube.- La azabache bufo molesta.- creí que te gustaría ir a molestar a Derek además…, ¿tú estas en la banda verdad…? pero si no quieres…
> 
> \- wow!!!, Woo…- Cora giro con un medio salto y, corriendo, se dirigió hacia Peter -si. si, si…, si quiero.- se acomodo detrás de él.- realmente me llevaras.
> 
> -Claro.
> 
> -Diablos, lo había olvidado.- susurro apenada.
> 
> -Para eso están los tíos, cabeza de chorlito.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Se hallaba nerviosa. Cómo, ¿no estarlo? Sabia que pronto regresaría de su viaje. ¿Cómo decirle lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo contarle? Bueno, era cierto qué ellos ya habían terminado. Pero… Jackson… había sido demasiado bueno y, comprensivo con ella, como para no decirle la verdad antes de que todos se enteraran… cosa qué ya era todo un logro.
> 
> -Ey linda, ¿empezaras a cantar?
> 
> -Erica si sabes leer el cartelito colgado por ‘algo’ en la puerta y, qué dice privado o, es que no sabes lo que significa ¿privacidad?
> 
> -La puerta estaba abierta y, Derek dijo: ‘estas en tu casa’. - se sentó en una de las sillas mirando con detalle a la pelirroja con sombrero de vaquero y, botas rojas.
> 
> -¿Y? -pregunto la pelirroja tomando un trago de agua.
> 
> \- Y? ¿como qué, y? Aquí estoy nena, soy tu Droopy y, e venido a ver a mi pelirroja cantar...- soltó divertida.
> 
> \- ‘Droopy’ pues necesitas una personalidad mas monótona y, mas orejas.-sonrió con maldad.- quizás, si te hubiera mordido un perro y, no un lobo…
> 
> Erica le devolvió una cara de fastidio.- ¿Sabes algo?, eso me enfurece.- ambas se largaron a reír.
> 
> -Dime chica colorete ¿sabes algo de san-Jack?
> 
> -Hablas del único Jack que ambas conocemos y, que odia que le digas así.
> 
> La rubia se encogió de hombros. -Pues si.. Como sea.
> 
> -solo que volverá en unos días. Sabes que a Jackson no le gusta que lo esperen en el aeropuerto él es mas de sorprender.
> 
> -Si. Es raro…
> 
> -Hola. ¿Y tú?
> 
> -Yo ¡bien! y tu?- fingiendo inocencia.
> 
> -Nada…, déjalo así.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **NM** New Music nueva generación. Era una discográfica escondida en los confines de Beicon Hill. Derek la había encontrado luego de escuchar a stiles cantar y, ocurrírsele una idea para no abandonar sus gustos laborales. -te digo que me dejes esto a mi, Derek. - le suplico el castaño.
> 
> -Quiero estar aquí…
> 
> Stiles suspiro rezando por dentro para que el caos no se desatara ese día-ya, pero tu pones muy nerviosa a Lydia y, no quiero que otra vez vuelen discos por todo el recinto.
> 
> -Escucha al niño, casi pierdo la cabeza la ultima vez.
> 
> \- No me ayudes Peter qué quiero convencerlo. No, instigarlo a quedarse.
> 
> -Yo solo decía.-sonrío con malicia apoyado en el escritorio de Derek. Cora jugando con los micrófonos dentro del cuarto aprueba de sonidos.
> 
> -Yego el cachorro, stiles.
> 
> -Oh, genial. Liam ya sabes donde debes ubicarte. - stiles movía las partituras repartiéndolas por todos lados, mirando de reojo a Liam. -Y, cambia esa cara por Dios. Con un Derek nos vasta y, nos sobra.- Oji-verde resoplo sentándose en su lugar observando al gran grupo detrás del gran ventanal aprueba de sonido.
> 
> Unos minutos después. Todos se hallaban esperando el inicio de la joven. Erica se ubico con pocas ganas masticando un clicle el cual stiles le pidió y, esta escupió en la palma de su mano, sonriendo le como si nada. stile nego asqueado con el baboso chicle. . Es una canción country pop. Erica en la guitarra acústica cerca de un microfono al igual qué Cora en la guitarra eléctrica, Lydia con un banjo y, el micrófono, Liam en la batería.
> 
> Lydia le dio una mirada a stiles, este asistió desde el otro cuarto dándole una sonrisa comprensiva y, llena de confianza. Lydia cerro sus ojos, mientras Erica acaricio la guitarra como si esta fuera su mejor amiga.(su mascota favorita _si se entiende)  
>  La pelirroja luego de escuchar a sus compañeros iniciando a tocar abrió los ojos con decisión y, un brillo imponente en su mira. Fue así que Lydia Martyn empezó a cantar la canción qué stiles escribió.
> 
> Mirada en el suelo,  
>  Corazón en el cielo.  
>  Concentrada;  
>  oigo los acordes de mi pecho.
> 
> Y a un lado,  
>  tú preguntas;  
>  ¿Qué me esta sucediendo?
> 
> Yo digo: “Me gustas…  
>  ¿Que mas puede ser?”  
>  Mis confidencias,  
>  te las pinto de bromas;  
>  una y, otra vez.
> 
> Otro día qué te hago reír…  
>  Antes de irla a ver…  
>  ¡qué fastidio!
> 
> Todos sonreían mientras tocaban, se sentía; el compañerismo, la obvia complicidad entre los artistas.
> 
>   
>  Tu te vas y, sigo aquí…  
>  Por lo qué dicen;  
>  Caminas un pie sobre otro.  
>  Buscando encontrarte;  
>  detrás de un espejo roto...
> 
>   
>  Esperando, y te libere,  
>  de esté encierro,  
>  Que te ha vuelto loco.
> 
>   
>  Yo sigo aquí…  
>  Confundida en el balanceo de este juego.  
>  En el contacto amable de nuestros cuerpos.  
>  Yo sigo aquí,  
>  confundida, sigo aquí…  
>  ¿Qué mas puedo decir…?  
>  Sigo aquí…
> 
> Se estaban divirtiendo con el sonido de la canción, con el recuerdo de aquel amor escondido o, tal vez no. Simplemente festejando al amor en una canción. Festejando su adolescencia.
> 
> Yo digo; ¡eres para mi!  
>  Tu dices:¿Acaso te burlas de mi?  
>  Sonreímos y, todo queda así…  
>  ¿Quién te crees para tratarme así?  
>  Y aun así, sigo aquí…  
>  Yo sigo aquí..
> 
> Lydia emocionada empezó a cantarle a stiles señalándolo. Eran amigos nada mas. Pero ambos Se guardaban el secreto, sin decirlo. ¿Cuántas veces abra visto al castaño esperando a ese tonto moreno a la salida de las clases? ¿Cuántas? los vio reírse de las falsas confesiones de stiles? o, ¿Cuántas vio la mirada triste del castaño cuando el otro lo dejaba por irse con la morocha de nombre Alison?
> 
> Y a un lado,  
>  tú preguntas;  
>  “¿Qué me esta sucediendo?”
> 
> Yo digo: Me gustas…  
>  ¿Que mas puede ser?  
>  ¿Qué tengo que decir?  
>  ¿Como lo podras entender?  
>  ¡Yo!,sigo aquí…  
>  Eyy!!!  
>  Sigo aquí
> 
> (¿el amor te hace así?)
> 
> Las nueves se empiezan a despedir…
> 
> ¡Hasta la naturaleza entiende,  
>  lo qué me haces sentir!  
>  Solo tú,  
>  Eres difícil de persuadir…  
>  ¡Sigo a qui…!  
>  Aunque ni el mundo  
>  Ni tú puedan entenderlo  
>  Equilibrando mis pasos,  
>  Voy a tu encuentro…  
>  Diciéndote lo que no debería decir…  
>  Aquí…  
>  Susurrando…,qué tienes la mirada de fuego,  
>  Yo se, qué el color es lo de menos…  
>  Yo estoy aquí…  
>  Caminemos por ahí…  
>  Dices; qué me cuide de tropezar…  
>  Para eso estas aquí, para empezar.  
>  Preguntas; “¿donde estas?”  
>  Solo digo: Yo sigo aquí…  
>  Yo, sigo aquí...  
>  (Todos los dias, aquí…)  
>  La noche se viene…  
>  (Y, sigo aquí…)  
>  Sigo aquí…  
>  (Que;¿donde estoy?)  
>  Estoy aquí…  
>  Muy cerca de ti…  
>  (Sigo aquí…)  
>  Aquí..
> 
> El sonido era muy a los **You belong with** me de **Taylor Swift**
> 
> \- Y, ¿que tal?
> 
> -podría ser peor…- suelta Peter como consecuencia Lydia le da una mirada filosa.
> 
> -no lo escuches.- Pide stiles.
> 
> -Solo necesitamos doce mas… al menos.- comunica Derek.
> 
> -Doce… -dice Cora algo deprimida. -Pero tenemos… una, dos, tres…
> 
> Malia entra con las bazos gigantes de café para llevar- OH, cielos! Sabe contar!
> 
> -Ey, mi pequeña -Malia se agacha en el momento justo que Peter intenta abrazarla. Equilibrando los tres cafés que lleva en sus manos.- qué cruel eres con tu padre…
> 
> -Ya hablamos de esto, Peter.
> 
> \- ¡ya cálmense! Demasiado difícil es para mi saber que somos primas.- acoto molesta Cora.
> 
> Stiles solo puede reírse al ver a Derek contestar el teléfono.
> 
> Luego de que Cora y, Malia se enfrasquen en una pelea y, Peter intente coquetear estúpidamente con Lydia.
> 
> Media hora después de ensayar las canciones qué ya saben de memoria. Se encuentran todos en la pequeña oficina de Derek. No es un lugar muy grande mas bien: es una cabaña. Tiene el cuarto donde graban las canciones. Un cuarto para descansar, un salón y, una cocina donde preparar bocadillos. En el segundo piso se encuentra la oficina de Derek, la cual deben subir por una escalera caracol echa de madera. No es muy espaciosa dado la caída a dos aguas que tiene el techo. Pero es suficiente.
> 
> -Oye, Stiles. No, dijiste qué Boyd se aria cargo de la joyería de la señora hale.
> 
> -Si ¿por que?  
>  -por que alguien viene en una moto.¿Quién a demás de nosotros conoce de este lugar?
> 
> Peter gruñe- huele a lobo. ¿lo sientes, Derek?- El oji-verde asiste colocando su Mobil sobre la mesa de su escritorio.
> 
>  
> 
> _Joder, scott!_ -Es el pensamiento de stiles quien corre bajando las escaleras y asomándose a la puerta de salida con todos pisando le los talones entonces abre con total incredibilidad ‘¿quizás se equivoco? / seguro no es el. claro, ahí un millón de lobos a los que Peter mordió y, andan dando vueltas por tu alrededor... sin palabras.) Y, ahí esta. bajo la mirada seria de todos, el morocho estaciona a lo lejos en su moto y, stiles teme tener un ataque cardíaco a tan prematura edad- creo…, que ahí algo qué debo de decirles…-susurra.


End file.
